Twisted Timing
by Sylla Shadowfrost
Summary: An odd mask, a different world. Old friends, dangerous enemies, new challanges and twisted plots. All of them leave Nokama as confused as can be. Can she find her way home...or will she be stuck in this strange world forever? VakamaNokama
1. Prologue

Nokama gazed down at the bizarre mask lying in her hands.

It was gray and cold. It was cold, even though she had left in lying in the sun, it wasn't in the slightest warm.

That wasn't the only odd thing about it. A day ago, Nokama could've sworn that the markings on the mask had been different. She didn't dare put it on, she didn't feel like having an early death, thank you.

She was still trying to figure out what type of mask it was in the first place. Heck, she didn't know why she bothered. Even Vakama couldn't figure out what type of mask it was. And he had been a mask maker for most of his life. That was what bothered her.

Nothing seemed right about this mask. It changed design, it never got warm, and nobody knew what kind of mask it was. It also was colorless. Again, odd, because every mask that she had known, even if they weren't on a face, had at least a faded color on them. This one was just….gray, lifeless.

So why had Gaaki given it to her? Nothing about it made sense, so why give it to her? What was it she had said? 'Be careful with that mask, it came do more harm than it seems'? Well it was something along those lines. But, as odd as the mask seemed, it didn't appear dangerous at all. 'Looks can be deceiving.' She reminded herself.

But what about this mask was so dangerous? She wondered. The Vahi of Time could stop, fast forward, and as far as she knew rewind time, if you had enough will power.

THAT was dangerous, but Nokama doubted that this mask could do anything like that.

Irritation built up in her until she finally put the mask away in her hut and walked off hoping to calm herself down. Geeze, this mask was a real mystery.

She walked along the white sanded beach of their new home. It didn't seem much of a home at first, but now, Nokama couldn't imagine a better place. It seemed so peaceful, and the island fit all of the matorns' needs perfectly. But that ended up also that it was almost a complete geographic disaster.

Nokama shook her head to clear the confusing thoughts from her mind and continued her walk down the beach, admiring the bright blue sea, which seemed so different from Metru Nui's. But somehow, she didn't miss the destroyed city. Perhaps, deep in her heart she had realized that she couldn't live there anymore, and that they needed to move somewhere.

"Nokama!" A loud voice called her from behind.

Nokama turned to see a familiar brown figure rushing towards her.

"Onewa!" She called back smiling at her brother as he rushed up to her.

He skidded to a stop in front of her, then leaning over to catch his breath. "Nokama, fire spitters callin' some meetin' of sorts back there." Her stone brother gestured back behind him.

Sure enough, Nokama could make out two bright dots of color down the strip of beach already there.

"You comin' or what?" He asked her, now recovered from his sprint.

"Yes, of course I am." Nokama said laughing, for no apparent reason.

She walked next to her brother as they started back to join the meeting of toa.

"So how goes your work?" Nokama asked, meaning his village and whatever else he had been working on. The large toa shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"Well enough Nokama. But….well, it's probably nothing'." He said, brushing off what he said. "What?" Nokama asked, worried. "Ah, it's nothin' tah worry bout Sister." Onewa said gruffly.

Nokama sighed. Sometimes Onewa really got on her nerves when he did this. He would mention something, then say it was nothing and change the subject.

Finally the two toa reached the gathering of Toa. So far, Vakama, Whenua and Matau were here.

"Where is he?" Whenua rumbled, meaning the missing member of their party, the Toa of Ice.

"Perhaps he has something to take care of." Nokama suggested, surprising Matau, who had somehow not noticed her presence.

"Water sister!" He exclaimed and reached out to hug her.

Nokama sidestepped him, and splashed him with cold water.

"Matau would you knock it off?" She sighed in irritation.

Geeze, it had been what, a month and he was trying to jump on her. Mata Nui, it hadn't been that long since she had seen him, their villages were the closest together, much to his joy and her irritation. Honestly, Matau was a great Toa, but it got REALLY irritating when he kept flirting with her.

"Matau knock it off." Onewa said sharply, and Nokama threw him a grateful glance.

Onewa had been chasing Matau off of her for awhile now. He was so much like a big brother to her. Matau threw Onewa a hurt and annoyed glance. Vakama glared at the two of them.

"So WHY are we here in the first place?" Onewa drawled.

"I'll explain once Nuju gets here." Vakama replied, looking out for their Ice brother.

Nokama walked over to him.

"So… how goes your village?" She asked not certain what to say.

She mentally kicked herself. She just couldn't say anything right around him anymore. When ever she got near him, she got butterflies in her stomach.

"Well enough." Vakama replied, glancing briefly at her.

Nokama sighed and took a step back. She just couldn't seem to reach him anymore. He would never talk to her the way they use to on Metru Nui. He barely spoke three words to her. Was he mad at her? What had she done? Nokama retreated back to Onewa, shoulders sagging slightly.

"Sister, could you get that mask the Rahaga gave you?" Whenua asked suddenly.

Nokama looked up at him, confused

"Why?" She asked.

The archivist shrugged slightly, as if not sure why he asked in the first place.

"I believe I might know what the mask is, but I can't be too sure." He replied finally.

Nokama nodded and turned around "I'll be back in a minute." She called over her shoulder, then broke into a run to retrieve the mysterious mask.

FINALLY she might be able to figure out what the mask was used for. She reached her hut and skidded to a stop. She opened the door and walked over to the cot she used. There, laying in the center was the cold gray mask. Nokama picked up, and stared at it. It now looked oddly familiar.

It then struck her that the mask resembled Vakama's. She blinked and stared down at it. In a twisted way, it resembled Vakama- to her- now. Cold, and different than he use to be.

"I wish that things were different than they are now." She murmured, gazing down at the mask.

Then she shook her head from her thoughts and walked out of the hut.

When she got back a few minutes later, Nuju had yet to arrive. Matau was getting impatient, Whenua and Onewa were chatting, and Vakama was looking out into space.

"Here. Got it." She handed the mask to Whenua.

Or she tried to. As soon as Whenua touched the edge of the mask, it glowed a violent dark gray/ smoky black. Whenua took a step back in alarm, And Nokama cried out in surprise and alarm.

"Let go of the Mask!" Vakama shouted to her.

Nokama uncurled her fingers around the mask, and tried to let it drop. To her shock, it remained suspended in the air, pulsing like a heart, its color now an ominous smoky black/gray.

"Get away from the mask Nokama!" Vakama ordered sharply.

She tried, but it seemed as if her legs were made of led. They wouldn't obey her. She stood rooted to the spot, unsure of what to do. She felt as if she were frozen.

The mask turned, and before she realized it, it covered her own mask.

She struggled to rip it off desperately. She felt as if she were being smothered, the air becoming thick and hot as she tried to breathe. She clawed at the mask, crying out. But to no avail, the mask was acting like a second skin, molding against her face.

Red spots blurred her vision slowly, and black rimmed her eye sight, she felt as if she were on fire.

She was dimly aware that she had fallen to her knees. She felt someone hold her, a hand tugging on the mask, shouting something.

"H-h-h e-e….l-l-p… m…e." She begged the figure.

"I can't get it off!" The figure shouted, panic clear in his voice.

She tugged feebly at the mask in a last attempt to get it off, to breathe the cool sea air. Nothing. She gasped out, needing, longing for a mouthful of clear air. She couldn't see. The world was spinning around her. She felt pure terror build up in her.

Someone was holding her, talking to her franticly. She tried to figure who it would be, but she couldn't think straight.

* * *

Vakama held his sister in one arm, the other tugging at the mask that had sealed itself on her face. She was clawing it feebly now, proving that she couldn't breathe. She was writhing around, making small noises of distress.

"Hold on Nokama!" He begged her, as he again tried to pull the gray mask off of her. It was no use, it was like it had glued itself to her face.

Suddenly, she went very still. Her chest stopped rising, her heart light dimmed from white to dark gray.

"Nokama!" He shouted, pure panic in his voice.

She wasn't breathing. She wasn't moving either. No, she wasn't. She couldn't be.

"Nokama, come on Nokama!" he called her urgently.

There was no response.

Suddenly, the mask stopped pulsing, and started to glow. The glow grew brighter and brighter, until Vakama couldn't make out anything but blinding light all around him. Then, gradually, it faded into nothing.

Vakama looked down. No. He looked franticly around. Whenua Onewa and Matau were there, they were still on Mata Nui.

"NO!" He shouted angrily, pounding one fist into the sand.

Everyone was fine, true. But there was no sign on Nokama. She had disappeared.

She was gone.

* * *

**Ok. That was weird, and short, I know. Just leave me alone K? I tried. Plus this is only the prologue. So there. Like it? Hate it? Please review.**

**Shadowed ice**


	2. Not where I use to be

Chapter 2, Not were I use to be

Nokama groaned and opened her eyes to see a stone ceiling. Where was she? Her hands flew to her face, remembering the mask on her face. She sighed as she realized that it wasn't there. But she was so sore, her body ached everywhere.

What happened? She wondered. Did her brothers get the mask off? They must have, because she was no longer wearing it.

There was movement in another room, so Nokama figured she was in a house or building, not just a hut. Footsteps followed soon, by a voice.

"Hey, you up yet?" A soft voice called, and suddenly a slender figure came into sight.

A female Nokama knew by the voice and the build, but to her surprise, her body was crimson, the signature of a Ta- Matorn…or Fire Toa, which Nokama knew that she was a toa at least. Nokama only blinked in surprise.

A female Fire Toa? There was no such thing. Well, as far as she knew.

The crimson female gave her a friendly smile, her stunningly vivid indigo eyes twinkling in the semi dark of the room.

"Guess you are. I'm Siahta." She said clearly, then tilted her head to the side.

"Who are you?"

Nokama looked confusedly at her. "…Nokama. My name is Nokama." She said finally.

"But...where am I? What happened to my brothers?" She asked the younger Toa.

Siahta shrugged slightly. "You must have bumped your head hard to forget where you are. Metru Nui, that's where. And your brothers…I don't know. We only found you out on the beach." She answered calmly.

"Be glad we found you and not the Dark Hunters." She added, shuddering slightly.

"Who knows what they could have done to you. Most likely you would have a child before long." She said darkly, and as she spoke, hatred burned brightly in her stunningly colored eyes.

Nokama though, wasn't listening to this. She had frozen when she had mentioned that she was in Metru Nui.

'_How…?'_ She wondered. Metru Nui had been destroyed so how, and WHY would they be here? The city was in ruins and no one had been here when they had left except the Rahanga. But then again they had been on Mata Nui for…. Two months, maybe three tops.

So a group of toa COULD have moved into the ruined city during that time, and Dark Hunters could have come here, but the both happening at the same time seemed…impractical, impossible, and extremely unlikely. Oh great, now she was sounding like Nuju.

Speaking of Nuju, Nokama wondered what happened to him, why he was so late

"Nokama?" Siahta asked her voice concerned.

Nokama looked up at her. The young Toa offered her a hand to stand up. She took it and lifted herself off the cot, her muscles gave a sharp jolt of pain, but she gritted her teeth and shook it off.

"How long have I been…out?" She asked Siahta.

Siahta helped her walk out of the room, making sure that her legs could hold her weight before she let her go.

"Well, let's see." Siahta said thoughtfully as she let the Toa of Water down a long hall, all made of stone, neatly carved out, light stones embedded in the walls, then to the left, down another corridor and into a large room, two long worn wooden tables running down the center, torches and light stones shedding light in the hall.

"We found you a day before Blood bringer and his group attacked a group of Onu-Matorn- our Matorn of course and that was… two weeks ago." The Toa said, nodding in agreement with herself.

"Yes, two weeks you've been out." She declared.

Nokama frowned. That long? And what did she mean by 'our Matorn'? All of the Matorn were back on Mata Nui, still asleep in their capsules on the shore.

"I meant, there are some Matorn who, feeling it safer joined the Dark Hunters, because our Turaga is gone- Black shade kidnapped him. I think that he's dead, but my brother thinks that he's alive." Siahta explained- not even looking at the surprised Water Toa.

_'Oops.'_ Nokama thought. She hadn't intended to say that aloud.

"Don't know why he still has faith in him." The crimson Toa snorted quietly as they walked down the hall, into what Nokama guessed was the kitchen, though, oddly enough, no one was here.

"Their all out working. They're still Matorn, and we may be having issues with Dark Hunters, we still need to trade with other islands, other wise we'd all starve here. We still need to have some sort of economy." Siahta explained, catching her confused look.

"Won't the other islands help?" Nokama asked her, surprised and not totally willing to believe that some islands would just leave Metru Nui to its fate.

Siahta shook her head. "Nokama, you must not know much about the Dark Hunters." Siahta said softly.

Nokama opened her mouth to protest, but Siahta beat her to speaking

"Dark Hunters are ruthless and cruel. They won't stand for any resistance. They declared war on Metru Nui because we refused to let them set up a post here. WAR Nokama.

Not that they were no longer allies, they declared war on us, killed Matorn, and Toa, kidnapped our Turaga. They're wiping us out for refusing to let them into the city. Think of what they would- or could do to the islands that helped us.

They would burn them- destroy every living, breathing thing there, burn the villages and take minimal casualties. Even if they don't, they can take as many as Ten Thousand casualties, and it wouldn't matter, because whole islands bend down to their shear numbers, fearing what they could do because of the stories they heard." Siahta said sighing, hatred clear in her eyes.

"And," She added softly " some of the other islands have already been wiped out. Destroyed. Not a single BEING left alive."

"My Turaga says that I shouldn't hate the people for bowing to them- the Matorn here for surrendering to them.

Fear is a powerful thing. Wither it be fear for your life, or a life of another, it is the perfect thing to control others with. I know that…but they shouldn't have just surrendered like that. They're just killing US. Their Toa, their friends and family by bowing to them." Her voice was soft and controlled, her fists clenched and shaking.

Nokama looked at the younger Toa, sympathetic for what she was going through, but still lost on what was going on.

There were no more Matorn left on Metru Nui, There were no Turaga here. Dark Hunters wouldn't be interested in Metru Nui anymore, it was destroyed. And on top of it all… this was beginning to sound like deja vu. The reason that the Dark Hunters declared war on Metru Nui, and killed off Lhikan and the other Toa was because Dume refused to let them have a base on Metru Nui.

Could that mask have sent her back into time?

No, no that would be the Vahi of Time but Vakama had hid the Vahi somewhere, and it was gold, not gray.

So…what was going on?

Nokama sank down onto a chair nearby, and rubbed her temples gently.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry." Siahta apologized, her expression anxious.

"I shouldn't have told you that. You just woke up and all, I didn't mean to burden you with all of my silly worries and that dark news. I'm sorry Nokama." She looked truly worried, her mask the perfect picture of it, yet deep in her eyes, those problems and secret worries and so well hidden emotions that were so confused swirled around in her eyes.

Nokama smiled gently at the younger Toa, amazed that she could be so calm and worry for others when all of this… horrible stuff was going on.

They were waging war- on the losing side, she was betrayed- or felt that way by some Matorn, she, Nokama had popped out of no where, and all that frightening news about the Dark Hunter- and more most likely was inside her head for Mata Nui knows how long.

Yet she didn't seem affected by this at all, was perfectly calm and was worrying about her- which only had a small headache.

"I'm fine Siahta. Don't worry. You didn't burden me. It's good sometimes to let what you're thinking about out of you. I've just got a small headache, nothing more." Nokama assured her. Siahta shook her head.

"Still, I shouldn't have told you that stuff. I mean, I probably just freaked you out. And he told me not to do that." She groaned and hid her face in her hands.

"Who?" Nokama asked blankly.

"Our 'fearless leader'" Siahta replied, her answer muffled by her hands

"He didn't want me to tell you about our current situation, which I just did. He's going to kill me." She groaned again

Nokama laughed at the other female "I've been a lot worse situations, don't worry. I was turned into a Hordika once." She replied looking up at the girl, but then froze.

Everything had….frozen. And it was fading out, color draining from the scene. Nokama cried out in alarm, and jumped up. What was going on? The scene faded out, into an infinite white, stretching on for kios and kios in every direction. Nokama cried out in shock and confusion.

What was happening?

* * *

Nokama opened her eyes, and the hope that this all had been some crazy dream sprang into her head. 

She was disappointed to find that it wasn't. She was standing in a room, small and plain, and well lit, but not brightly.

There was a light stone behind her and to her left. She was standing on a woven mat, next to a table, which on the table, was an old, yellowed parchment.

In her hand was a quill.

Nokama stood there, unable to figure out, nor comprehend what was going on. She turned around, taking in her surroundings, and checking that no one was going to jump out from behind, then peered at the map.

There was a line that looked a bit like a line that split off into two lines. One line was red, now fading into black. The other was faded and almost non-visible. The first line had a horizontal line at the end, blocking it off, like a dam damming a stream.

Nokama tilted her head to the side, her headache growing.

What was she suppose to do?

Maybe…Nokama dipped the quill into the ink that was holding down one side of the paper, and carefully traced that faded line as carefully as she could, her hand trembling slightly as the quill made a scratching noise as she traced the line, frowning in concentrate meant .

There was a rush of wind around her, as the small room disappeared and was quickly replaced with the abandoned kitchen, she was sitting down and Siahta stood in front of her, hands over her face

* * *

"Our 'fearless leader'" Her voice was muffled by her hands. 

"He didn't want me to tell you of our current situation, which I just did. He's going to kill me." She groaned again.

Nokama froze and stared at her.

What….. Didn't she say that before everything froze. Nokama shook her head, mind now really hurting, swirling with a thousand thoughts, not even understanding what was going on, not comprehending what should be so easy to understand.

"Nokama? Nokama? Nokama, seriously snap out of it." Nokama blinked and realized that Siahta was shaking her lightly, her eyes deeply worried for her.

"Sorry." Nokama said sheepishly, scolding herself for getting lost in thought like that.

"Just thinking."

Siahta gave her a reproachful stare.

"I don't care if you were or not. I think that you need some rest. I haven't been a very good warden to you." She said firmly.

"But I'm not-"Nokama protested, but was cut off by the crimson colored Toa.

"Nokama trust me, you're going to need a rest. You just woke up after being asleep for two weeks, you're confused. You need to sleep, or at least just relax in your room for a bit. It's all a little hard to take in I know." Siahta said soothingly.

'More than you'll ever know.' Nokama thought wryly.

"Plus, you need to look presentable for tonight." Siahta added.

"Why? What's going on tonight?" Nokama asked her new found friend.

Siahta smiled.

"You get to meet our little band." She responded with a smile.

* * *

Nokama sighed and paced around her room again, not able to sleep. She had tried to, but her thoughts were too mixed up and her mind unable to rest, still processing what was going on trying desperately to comprehend what was going. 

Unfortunately, she didn't have a clue. Nokama sighed and sat down on the cot, and closed her eyes.

She let all her thoughts slide, dropping all confusion and worry and cleared her mind, letting energy flow freely through her, she took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Her headache dissipated slowly, her heart calmed, and her aches disappeared.

She felt she body lift off the cot, and she allowed herself a sigh of relief. At least she could meditate without messing up.

So soothing…

There was a soft knock on the door, and she heard someone calling her name, so she assumed it was Siahta.

"Come in." Nokama said clearly, not opening her eyes, nor breaking her metitave state.

She heard the door open softly, as light pooled into the room, and gently footsteps on the stone floors. Nokama heard a gasp from the doorway, and she opened her eyes.

Siahta stood there, her expression shocked and staring at the Toa of Water. Nokama dropped down to the to and stood up.

"How- how did you do that?" She asked, her voice shaking for the first time.

"I learned to do that a while ago. It's nothing important, it just helps me to relax." Nokama said lightly, uncomfortable at the young Toa's stare.

"Sorry." Siahta dipped her head slightly.

"It's just… I've never seen anyone do that before. And…." Siahta got a nervos look on her face

"Our Water Toa…. Well, she ….went with the Dark Hunters. I think she's dead now though. But… well, nobody really knew her and, um.." Siahta shifted, and looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Well, don't take this the wrong way, but nobody here really trust you cause of that. You might have some enemies. Just…what ever they say, ignore them. They laugh at me all the time." Siahta muttered, not looking Nokama in the eyes.

Nokama looked oddly at her

"Because you're a Fire Toa?" She asked. Siahta looked at her briefly

"Something like that." She muttered softly.

There was a long silence between the two before Siahta shook her head and looked at Nokama

"Come on it's time for you to meet my friends." She said, forcing a smile.

She turned and walked down the hallway to the hall with the tables. Siahta fell back and walked along with her.

"What ever the Matorn do, ignore them. Focus on what the Toa do or say. I'll be with you, so you won't be so freaked. I have to do some random reports with what I did while tending you and that sort of stuff." Siahta's tone was clipped, and the breath she let out was shaky.

Nokama turned to her, and she offered a small smile

"Sorry. I hate doing these reports infront of all the Matorn. But it's the best way to prove that the leaders aren't hiding something. I just get really nervous." She explained. Nokama nodded, as the two stood infront of the now closed doors of the hall.

Siahta took a deep breath and opened the doors, while Nokama swallowed and tried to ignore the fluttering in her stomach.

* * *

Siahta walked into the extremely loud hall, while the door hit the walls with a resounding 'BANG' quickly quieting the Matorn who were all chattering away. 

"Today, as of roughly Sunhigh, after Captin Jaller left on his mission, the Water Toa woke up. She is in a fair condition.." Siahta was striding through the hall, towards the front, where five Toa were seated, and continued her report, while Nokama stood frozen in the doorway.

She heart raced as she stared at the Toa in the front of the hall, her eyes wide.

No there was no way…this couldn't be happening…..

She knew those Toa anywhere. Those faces, those masks.

They were her brothers.

**

* * *

**

**-eye twitches- That was long. Sorta. I had the need to write this though. It's been bouncing around in my head for ages. Next chapter might not be as long- but most likely it will be. Like it, Hate it? For God's sake, REVIEW and I will give you Chocolate.**


	3. Decisions and bitter feelings

Nokama stared in shock at the five Toa before her. This, this was impossible, this couldn't be happening. Siahta said that they had been the leaders for…years! But they had been with her and…

Nokama's head spun with thousands of thoughts, her splitting headache returning. Her eyes met with gold ones that she knew all to well. Vakama's. To her surprise- and pain- they held no sign of recognition, no trace that he knew her at all. She was dimly aware of the Matoran who were now staring at her, heads turning to face this 'mysterious Toa' that Siahta was speaking of. The Toa were listening to her, but their eyes were on her, like she was some sort of entertainment, but Nokama didn't notice. Her eyes were locked with her best friends, who no longer showed any signs of knowing her.

She found herself whispering softly "This can't be happening…" though she had no intention of saying that aloud.

The world spun dangerously, Nokama swayed.

"Vakama…." She whispered softly, before finally falling to the hall floor and joining the beckoning dark.

There was complete and total silence in the hall as the Matoran stared at her form on the floor, hearing every word that came from her mouth, their minds processing what they had just heard, then the Hall burst into chaos.

* * *

There were shouts of surprise, anger, and confusion ringing throughout the hall. Vakama stared at the now unconscious form of the Toa of Water on the floor. How did she know his name? He had never met- let alone seen- this Toa before.

Siahta had turned to stare at the water Toa, then to Vakama's surprise, she ran over to the Water Toa, kneeling next to her and checked the girls pulse. Vakama stood up and pounded his fist on the table, trying to restore the silence, but failing miserably. He glanced over at his brothers, his eyes asking for assistance. Onewa stood up sharply, took a deep breath and bellowed

"JUST SHUT UP!"

There was silence in the hall in less than a second. No one liked to deal with the Stone Toa when he was angry. He had a reputation of being nasty when he was.

Vakama nodded his thanks to his Stone Brother, and turned to the crimson female that was crouched on the floor next to Water Toa, whose name- if he remembered correctly- was Nokama.

"Siahta." He said sharply, his voice crisp and clear.

The girl looked up at him, her indigo eyes bright with worry.

"Did you tell her" Vakama gestured to the Water Toa. "My name?" He demanded, his usually kind eyes sharp and angry.

Siahta stood up from where she was and looked at him for a moment, before looking to the ground. "No." She stated.

"Are you sure?" Vakama said coolly.

Siahta looked up at him- her eyes angry, but her expression blank. "Positive." She forced out.

"Did she read your mind, or take this information from you unknowingly?" He pressed.

"No." She repeated.

"Can you prove this?" Vakama said calmly.

"She doesn't have a mask of telepathy." Siahta pointed out, her voice clipped.

"Are you-" Vakama began

" Sir, I need to tend to her. I believe she has suffered a concussion earlier and the healers failed find." Siahta cut in, her voice cold and clipped, unusual for her, Vakama reflected, for she usually was quiet and her voice professional from years of doing this, but it had never been so controlled

Vakama nodded, and gestured to his brothers, to follow as he stepped down from the high table and scooped up the Water Toa and followed Siahta to the healing ward.

"Continue with dinner." Whenua called as he left, trailing behind his brothers.

Vakama looked at the girl in his arms and saw for the first time her close up. She was beautiful, he had to admit, her face peaceful, and her armor was mostly with out any dents or scratches. Unlike his, he thought ruefully.

His armor had so many scratches and dents, it was almost impossible to count them all. Hers was flawless except for two scars. One was in the middle of her stomach, the other was a terrible burn that covered one of her shoulders. One a closer examination, he realized it wasn't completely healed. It was deep and ugly, the wound had probably bled a lot and hurt like hell when it had been inflicted.

But she was a water Toa. Why didn't she just heal it? Vakama wondered. She stirred in his arms, her face suddenly constricted with fear, her arms moving to claw at something

"Help me…please, help" She begged, her voice soft, now struggling in his arms

Vakama held her tighter, unsure of what else to do.

"Siahta!" He called to the girl, his voice slightly panicked.

Siahta turned around to face him, glanced at the Water Toa, bit her lip and gestured for him to move quicker.

They reached the healing ward, and Vakama was holding the Water Toa tight to him, because she was now trashing around, screaming for help, trying to claw at her mask.

"What's wrong with her?" Vakama demanded, glaring at the crimson female.

"She's having a _nightmare_ of what happened to her before we found her." Siahta explained, pressing the Water Toa down to a bed, gently, but firmly as she checked the wound to the head.

"Not bad….should be good soon. No wonder that she had a headache." She muttered softly as she ran a hand over the back of Nokama's head, keeping her head somewhat still as she still cried out of help- but her voice was getting weaker, softer, and soon she stopped struggling.

"What bad-happened to Water Toa?" Matau asked, staring at the now silent form on the bed.

Siahta shrugged slightly as she untied the bonds Nokama, not bothering to give a verbal answer.

"What are we going to do with her? So yes, she needed our help, we healed her, but we don't know who she is. We can't trust her. But we can't turn her out, the Dark Hunters would find her." Whenua asked his brothers.

Vakama looked down at the blue Toa. She seemed to be good, but Whenua was right, they couldn't trust her.

"No. We_ can _turn her out and let her fend for herself. And that's what we should do" Onewa said bluntly.

Vakama saw Siahta stiffen angrily at Onewa's words. She stood up straight and turned around, eyes blazing with blue fire.

"Do you know what will happen to her if you do? Didn't you hear Whenua? Dark Hunters will find her." She said, her voice tight.

Matau shrugged "So?"

Siahta shook with rage

"They'll rape her." She hissed.

"They won't kill her like they would you. They'll humiliate her, then torture her. Then if she's luck she'll be killed." She spat.

"That's what will happen to her. It would happen to me if you turned me out. I won't let you do that." Siahta hissed.

Onewa glared at her

"You can't do anythin' to stop us." He snapped.

"Oh yes I can." She growled.

"Siahta, Onewa, stop." Nuju broke in coldly.

Siahta glared venomously at the Toa of Stone.

"Siahta, what can we do with her if she stays?" Vakama asked her calmly.

"She can help with the cooking and other stuff." Siahta said instantly

Her eyes darkened in anger again

"After all that's all were worth isn't it?" She sneered bitterly.

"Siahta-" Vakama began, but was for the second time that day, he cut off my her

"Don't even start with it Vakama." She said coldly

"Do what you want. If you turn her out, I'm leaving. If she can stay and work with me great, just another little slave for you huh?" She said her voice filled with spite, then finally walked away, leaving five very surprised Toa behind.

* * *

Siahta stood out on the top of a knowledge Tower gazing out into the night, her heart burning with anger.

A cold breeze blew, making her flinch slightly. She disliked the cold- and the water because of her heritage, but for some reason she lingered in the cold, hung out around Ga Metru when she could.

She hated her life. She hated it all.

There was no liberty that the Matorn often spoke of for her. She had no choice in any matter- unless Vakama or Nuju intervened and asked her for an opinion or what she thought.

All because of whom she was. She blinked away tears of frustration. It wasn't her fault that she had red armor- the signature of Ta-Matorn. It wasn't her fault she was female. She didn't choose to be like this. She sighed.

Well she was, and there was nothing to be done about it. But she couldn't just abandon her people in the middle of a war. If they survive the war- she decided- she would leave Metru Nui. And leave it for good.

She froze when she felt a hand on her shoulder, and her head snapped around to see who it belonged to. She nearly fell off the Tower when she saw Nuju standing there, looking at her.

"What do you want?" She asked bitterly, turning away from the Toa of Ice.

"You're outburst was not needed. I believe Vakama had already made up his mind that she was staying." He informed her.

Siahta tensed up. "I don't care." She said forcing her words to be calm and even as they came out behind her clenched teeth.

"Is that what you think you are to us?" Nuju asked, changing the subject swiftly.

"A toy, a slave?"

Siahta coldly removed the comforting hand from her shoulder and took a step closer to the edge of the tower.

She turned to face him fully, her eyes bitter, her posture tight.

Nuju looked at her, expression unreadable, but he wasn't being aggressive, he simply wanted to know.

She shook her head after a long moment of silence and took another step backwards, her foot now on the very edge of the tower. Nuju seemed relaxed at her answer slightly, showing that he had been bothered by what she had said.

"I don't think Nuju." She said, her voice soft and cold as the snow falling

"I know."

Nuju looked as if she had just slapped him. She moved her other foot to the edge of the Tower, and for a moment, she was tempted to jump, and apparently Nuju thought she was going to, for he reached out a grabbed her wrist and pulled her gently, but firmly away from the edge, towards him.

She struggled briefly with him, but finally gave in and allowed herself to be moved from the edge, but tugged her wrist away from his grasp, as if his touch was poison.

Nuju sent her a look, but she couldn't decipher the meaning. He stepped away from her and with a curt "Good Night." He left her to her bitter thoughts.

As soon as he left Siahta sighed and dropped to the crystal top of the Tower, a bitter taste in her mouth.

Nuju was right, she admitted reluctantly. She should've kept her mouth shut. But she couldn't help it. She had had enough of this treatment. She had hidden it well for so long, but she couldn't take it any more.

Siahta pulled her legs to her chest. There was going to be hell to pay tomorrow, and she knew it. And now she had turned the one Toa she could call a 'friend' against her.

She buried her head in her knees and begged the darkness to come to her. She begged to be hid from this world of criticism and hate. Mata Nui or Makuta must have been listening to her, for sleep came swiftly to her and she fell into the spiraling dark.

* * *

Nokama woke in a fairly well lit room, staring up at the ceiling. Last nights events rushed back to her. Siahta telling her that she didn't like reporting.

The hall full of Matoran……Seeing her brothers sitting there. Vakama looking at her, not a trace of recognition in his eyes.

She sat up sharply on the bed, and immediately regretted the action. The room spun dangerously, and her head screamed in protest. She gripped the edges of the bed tightly, hoping it would help.

"Whoa, careful there Miss." A familiar voice said gently as her heard someone cross the room and two arms encircled her, keeping her steady.

"Vakama….?" She asked dizzily.

There was a silence before the voice finally answered "Yes. That's my name."

"How…..how do you not remember me?" She whispered softly

"How did you forget?" She whispered again.

There was a long silence, and Vakama's arms wrapped tighter around her.

"I don't know you. You must know another Vakama, Miss." He replied.

Nokama shook her head violently. "No. I know you. You use to be a mask maker. You were friends with Toa Lhikan. You made the Vahi of Time with the great disks, you were my best friend." She insisted.

Vakama stiffened at the mention of 'Lhikan' and was surprised that this girl knew so much about him. Only the other Toa (and some Ta-Matorn) knew that he was a mask maker. And the Toa were the only ones who knew that he make the Vahi of Time, and they had told no one. So how did she know?

"How do you know I did that?" He asked her, his voice tight.

Nokama sighed and stayed in his embrace, though her dizzy spell was over, she didn't bother to remove him, nor did he attempt to pull away. She smiled slightly and resisted the urge to snuggle into him. He was always warm, and this place was slightly cooler than she was use to.

"I watched you make it, when we were outcasts. Dume branded us Traitors, remember?" She asked him quietly.

"What are you talking about? Lhikan declared us phony Toa, and said that Dume wasn't capable of running the city properly, so he 'relieved' him of Duty." Vakama replied, his voice confused.

Nokama shook her head, not quite understanding what he told her

"Dark Hunters took Lhikan, and imprisoned him in the canyon of unending whispers. We found Onewa, Nuju and Whenua there too." Nokama replied, recalling those events several years ago.

Vakama shook his head "Miss, your thinking of another story. Lhikan was a Dark Hunter. Dume's disappeared, and the canyon of unending whispers is a second headquarters for us, not a prison." Vakama explained.

Nokama looked up at him, her orange eyes piercing his gentle golden eyes.

"No. I'm thinking of my Adventures on Metru Nui. That was the way it went Vakama, I'm sure of it. I remember every day of being an outcast, I remember that day we rode the Kilikiano, after I discovered my mask powers." She said certainly.

Vakama's brow furrowed as he looked down at her.

"Miss, I've never met you before, I swear. But how in Mata Nui's name do you know about us, yet your story is so….different?" Vakama asked her. Nokama smiled tiredly. She was pretty sure if she told anyone else, they would think her insane, but Vakama would listen, and try to understand it.

"I-I don't know." Nokama said finally, frowning.

"But I know that something's not right. I have one story- which I know is true- I lived it- and you're telling me something completely different. But there are those similar things in there, yet so many major points are missing…." Nokama trailed off, her head aching again.

She reached up to rub her head, when Vakama caught her hand.

"I wouldn't do that Miss. Sia said you got a little concussion, and you shouldn't touch your head for a few days." He said quickly.

"Vakama, my name is Nokama, not 'Miss'" Nokama said wearily. He chuckled nervously at shifted slightly.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wear you out Mis-Nokama." He corrected himself quickly.

Nokama smiled at him slightly. After a little bit, he was still the same old Vakama under it all.

Mata Nui she was tired. With a small yawn, she closed her eyes- completely forgetting that Vakama was holding her- and fell asleep.

* * *

Siahta snuck down the hall way to the healing ward to check on Nokama. She slipped into the ward to find the Toa of Water comfortably wrapped up in a pair of red arms, which could belong to one person. Vakama.

She smiled at the two. Well that was a fast set up. Maybe Nokama was finally going to be able to return to Old Vakama to them all.

She certainly had gotten farther than they had already.

Vakama was leaning against the wall, he too was fast asleep. Reluctant to move the pair she willed on her powers and gently removed Vakama's arms from the slender water Toa, and carefully moved the Water Toa to another bed that was next to her original one. She assuming that it would be better to move her than the Fire Toa, and with one last small smirk looked at Vakama.

Now she had some blackmail for the future.

Siahta reflected on the fact that Vakama had probably sat next to her, and she had simply fallen asleep on him, but the fact that he allowed her to surprised her. She truly hoped that Nokama could bring the old Vakama back.

**

* * *

**

**Heeh, short I know, sorry. Couldn't think of anything else so far. Sorry, I couldn't resist putting that moment at the end, it just had to happen, cheesy as it was. Just as a note, if you haven't assumed so already, Siahta is going to play a rather large part in this story. And people, I know that people are a little OOC here, but I have a reason. **

**Saya, sorry if this is a little confusing, but it's supposed to be that way. Most of it should clear up in the next two or three chapters.**

**Suppi, Hello again! Here's the update, so DON'T KILL ME!!**

**Arya, thanks for reveiwing.**

**Latayaluna (did I spell that right?) Yeah, I know it's confusing. It might be still in this chapter, but again, it should clear up in the next few chapters**

**Tuski, Yup. Queen of Weirdness, is who I am. Serously, I have people telling me that every day at school.**

**Tera Hunter, um...yeah, I can't spell, sorry. Yeah I think Siahta is a neat name too. Made it up off the top of my head.**


	4. Learning and anger

Siahta moved quietly down the stone hallway and slipped into the healing ward. She smiled when she saw Vakama lying against the wall, his gold - yellow eyes fixed on the sleeping Water Toa who was lying in the next bed.

He looked up when she started to duck in the cabinets and fumbled around for one herb or another.

"Up finally?" She asked lightly, but was cautious so not to provoke his rather sudden vicious temper.

He glanced at her a trace of irritation in his eyes. "How long?..." He asked her finally.

Siahta shook her head slightly. "Last night." She answered quietly, searching for the dressings for wounds.She opened a cabinet and frowned. They were almost out of bandages. She turned around to see Vakama staring hard at her. She sighed.

"No one, besides myself." She informed him.

He nodded at her then stood up.

"We need bandages. Were running out. We need some bulla berries too, if you can manage." She informed the Fire Toa before he left.

He nodded briefly, but his gaze was on Nokama. "Where did she get the wounds?" He asked her, his voice distant.

Siahta shrugged. "I don't know. I'm not that great of a healer, but she might have had them before she got here. I doubt it though. She couldn't have gotten that when she fell either." She mused slightly, then shook her head.

"Doesn't matter though. She'll be right as rain in a few days." She said softly, half to herself.

Vakama nodded in acknowledgment and, with one last look at Nokama, left. Siahta let out an exasperated sigh, then shook the Water Toa gently. She woke instantly, her orange eyes snapping open as she sat up slightly, so she was propped on her elbows.

"Have a nice sleep?" The crimson Toa asked softly.

Nokama looked up at the girl, and nodded once. "Just wanted to tell you, I'm starting my day. Vakama left not a minute ago, so I didn't want to worry you if you woke up with no one here." Siahta informed her, standing up.

"May I come?" Nokama asked her.

Siahta shook her head. "Not with that crack in your head. You need rest, not labor." She chided gently, pressing the Water Toa back into the bed, then headed for the door, heedless of her protests.

"I'll be back in an hour or two. Halhi or one of the other girls should be bringing your food later." She said briefly, then slipped like a thief into the hall.

* * *

The crimson Toa strode into the kitchens and set to work, falling into the old process of cooking the food for her brothers, and some of the wounded Matoran, and of course the children. She hummed a soft tune as she worked, not really paying attention to her surroundings, as she pulled out some of the cooked food for the children and set it on the counter.

"You do this every day?" A surprised voice asked from the door.

Siahta looked up quickly to see Nokama staring at her. She opened her mouth to tell her that she should've rested, then reminded herself that she would've done the same thing as Nokama, and decided to answer her with a simple "yes." And stirred something else into the hot food as she swept it up in her arms and exited the room heading down another hall.

"Where-" Nokama began

"The nursery." Siahta answered before she even finished the question.

Nokama gave her an odd look. "Oh, sorry, I forgot. Um…it's for the children of the Matoran that are either dead, in danger, or on a mission for us, most likely a recon." She explained as she opened at wood door that had a bright blue symbol on the front.

"Oi! Midgets, food!" She called as she set the pot on a mini version of the Tables in the Dining Hall.

There was a scurrying and shrill laughs and squeals as seven or eight Matoran children of various parts of the city scrambled into view, all of them laughing and clearly excited to see the crimson girl.

"SIAHTA!" One of the children, a young Ga-Matoran cried and flung herself on the Toa, hugging her around the knees.

Nokama saw a genuine smile on the girls face as the child hugged her fondly. "Hey there Midget." She said fondly and patted the Matoran's head.

Nokama frowned slightly. Why was she calling the children Midgets? Siahta glanced at Nokama's face and laughed, a true pure laugh.

"Nokama, it's an affectionate term." She explained.

Nokama blushed slightly. She should've guessed that.

"Who tp'at?" the little girl asked, pointing to Nokama.

"I'm Nokama." The water Toa explained, unable to keep a smile off her face at the child's huge, innocent grin.

"She's a very nice lady, who's gonna be helping me." Siahta explained, gently prying the young Ga-Matoran off of her.

"So…who's hungry?" She asked, dishing out what looked somewhat like a stew to Nokama.

The children all cried out, and rushed forward, like a little mob. Nokama giggled at the thought of that as they swarmed around Siahta, clearly fond of the red female. Finally, she got them to sit and eat, not play with their food, or throw it at each other, though she had some food smudged on her mask, she didn't notice.

After about an hour or so there, two Ga-Matoran came in- and the children lost interest in the two Toa and they were able to slip away. Nokama couldn't help but let out a fit of laughter that she had somehow kept in while with the children. Siahta raised an eyebrow at her, as if questioning why she was laughed, but Nokama saw the laughter sparkling within her deep indigo eyes, and a small smirk on her lips.

Nokama idly observed that she was much like Nuju, not one to laugh often, though she did laugh, and she had been less reserved than him, but there were similarities between the two.

The two of them chatted- well Nokama spoke more, asking questions and Siahta answering. The crimson Toa tossed the bowls into a sink-like contraption and then pulled out some food

"Eat. You should be starving." Siahta said quietly, but there was no denying the commanding tone in the words.

Nokama nodded and took the food, taking a bite of it as she sat down. Siahta moved around again- checking every cabinet, muttering softly as she went through.

"Have tah go tell Kelki we need more provisions." She informed the Toa of Water, heading out of the kitchens, but gave a soft noise of surprise when she found someone was blocking the way- and she had run straight into him.

Nokama looked up to see Nuju standing in the way- surprised at being run into, but it quickly was replaced by a frown as he looked at Siahta.

"S-sorry." She spluttered quietly to him as she backed away. "You Ok?" She asked the white Toa.

He nodded once and dismissed her apology with a wave of his hand.

"Fine." He said curtly. "Vakama wanted me to inform you that you should-" Nuju cut off when he saw Nokama sitting on a stool, looking curiously at him.

"I see that he had no need to inform you." He said curtly, giving Nokama a sharp look, as if trying to dissect her with his gaze alone- then placed his hand on Siahta's cheek, thumb wiping away the smudge of food gently, as he smirked slightly.

"you always seemed to enjoy the children, but now you're becoming one." He told her, his eyes held- to Nokama's surprise, amusement.

Siahta struggled to hold down a blush, and fought to keep eye contact, dispite her want to look away.

Nuju, who didn't seem to notice this- or if he did he gave no sign- turned around and walked out. Siahta stood there for a moment, and when she turned back to Nokama, the Water Toa saw that she was blushing lightly.

Nokama smiled slightly, but said nothing as the crimson female as she went around the kitchen again- checking the Cabinets that she already checked before for food.

Someone had a crush.

Siahta stood up and smiled distractedly at Nokama. "feel like helping me out with a little project?" She asked.

Nokama tilted her head slightly "Doing what?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, you won't be doing anything much, just tellin' me where to put some stuff." Siahta said lightly

"You're hurt Nokama, and you're not doing a thing until you get better, cause if you get hurt more than you currently are I'm thinking a certain Toa is gonna have my head." She added jestingly.

Nokama laughed at the comment, but was wondering who would have her head. A light blush crossed her face. Surely she didn't mean… him. Did she?

Siahta led her down another hall, a different one- Nokama realized.

"How big is this place?" She wondered aloud. Siahta glanced at her- a smile playing on her lips.

"Oh, fairly big. We have half of the Matoran that are on our side here." Siahta explained.

"Plus there's the nursery, the kitchens, the Hall, the barracks, meeting rooms, healing ward… sorry, blabbing aren't I?" She apologized with a ruleful grin.

Nokama shook her head "Not really."

Siahta pulled a face "You're only saying that not to be rude. Nokama, honestly, I'll tell you out front if you're blabbing, you should tell me if I'm talking too much- you have the right." The crimson female stated.

Nokama laughed at the younger Toa "Alright, alright I will." She promised her.

"Good." Siahta said briefly, then opened a door to her right, revealing a half build room, a couple of Matoran- Po-Matoran were working around on the walls, chipping away at stone, reinforcing the ceiling with huge bars of Protodermis.

"Siahta! About time you got here!" A gruff voice called from the back, as a burly Po-Matoran walked towards them- his sandy eyes held irritation.

"where in Metru Nui have you been? Don't tell me, the barracks." He guessed, mockery in his eyes.

Nokama turned to the Crimson female, who was standing stiffly next to her. "No. The kitchens and healing wards." She snapped her voice sharp.

The Matoran looked at Nokama and grunted "'Nother female. Harmph." He snorted then strode towards the back of the room

"Well? What ya waitin' for Girl? The rock to finish this by itself?" The Matoran called. Siahta strode swiftly towards him, and in one swift movement had lifted the burly Matoran off the ground and slammed him against the wall.

"I'm sorry, I thought I heard you order me around." She said- her voice deciptivly calm.

"That's what you're here for ain't it? Ta get this done?" The Matoran seemed rather relaxed for his position.

The activity in the room ceased, as all eyes turned to the Toa and Matoran. Siahta's eyes glinted in the semi dark. "How about 'Please come and help with this SIAHTA." She growled, putting an emphases on her name and please.

"An' why should I? You're worth nothing cept working, though you ain't to good at that either." The Matoran growled. Indigo eyes narrowed dangerously, and behind her the beams laying on the ground began to lift off the ground menicanly as her grip around the unfortant and rude Po-Matoran.

"Siahta, stop." Nokama said sharply, resting a hand on the enraged females shoulder, in a futile attempt to calm her down.

She gasped as she felt herself raise up, off the ground, her head beginning to feel like it was being compressed- hurting terribly.

"Worthless? You know what's worthless? A dead Matoran, which is what you are about to become." Siahta hissed as she beams behind her slowly begin to spin- much to the terror of the other Matoran in the room who were crying out in surprise and fear.

There was a loud bang as the door opened, then he heard a shout "SIAHTA METRU!" A voice bellowed from the doorway, as Nokama turned to see an enraged Toa of Fire in the doorway, a frightened Matoran behind him.

"Stop this at once!" He shouted at her- but she paid no heed to her elder, the Matoran she was pinning heartlight was flickering rapidly from gray to white to black.

Nokama saw Vakama nod to someone behind him and stepped aside to reveal Onewa with his mask activated- and almost instantly Nokama felt the telikenic power- or whatever was suspending her in the air weaken as she heard Siahta cry out softly, but the anger won over pain as she continued to attempt to kill the Matoran.

Again, the power waned as Siahta gave a soft whimper of pain- then Nokama dropped to the ground as she saw Siahta fall to the ground- knocked out cold.

Nokama heard cries of relief from the Matoran as she rubbed her head- willing the headache away as she heard someone walk over to her "You Ok?" She heard Vakama aske- his voice much calmer than it was a minute ago.

She looked up at the Toa of Fire- making an effort to smile when she saw his worry. "Fine." She lied smoothly as she allowed herself to be lifted to her feet.

"What the hell was all of that?" Onewa demanded roughly- looking at the frightened faces.

Nokama sighed, not wanting Siahta to get punished. "She...got angry. Something about being useless. I don't know- it all happened so fast…" Nokama murmured quietly.

"It's fine Nokama." Vakama soothed the slightly distressed Water Toa. "Come on, to the infirmary with you." He said, his voice slightly more business like than before, one arm offering support for her.

She distantly nodded her head as allowed herself to be led to the healing ward. She felt herself being layed down, and she closed her eyes- surprisingly tired. Almost immediately, she drifted into the dark.

* * *

Siahta groaned silently- feeling pain wracking her head- like someone had split her head in half. Why the hell?... Oh, yeah, that. Damn Onewa and his mask of Mind Control.

She flinched slightly as she felt something caress her face, something cool. She made a soft noise in her throat and tried to open her eyes, failing miserably.

"Ouch." She muttered softly to the air. There was a shifting and she heard someone stand up. 'Wait.' She tried to speak, despratly trying to open her heavy eyes. There, again was the touch on her cheek, then she again fell into the darkness.

Soft whispering was the first thing Siahta was aware of. That and a splitting headache, which she quickly remembered was from Onewa and his damned Mask.

She tried to lift her hand to touch her head, but to her surprise it was restrained by something. She frowned.

Chains? Why would they do that?

Her eyes opened a crack and slowly, her eyes adjusted to the light and shapes. She turned her head to try to see where she was.

Beds, white clean beds. Healing ward. Wonderful.

She turned her head again to see Nokama laying on a bed, apparently just waking herself. Her orange eyes blinked sleepily as her head turned towards the doorway, as did Siahta's.

Standing there was Vakama Metru, along with an unfamiliar Le-Matoran.

A runner, Siahta judged, by his darker mask, lined with scratches and the familiar Gukko feather wristband on the left arm, a good luck charm, meaning speed.

There was a worried frown on Vakama's face, signaling that the news that the Matoran carried was not good.

Nokama turned to face Siahta, her eyes clearly showing relief as she mouthed

'You're awake.' Siahta nodded and offered a smile towards the Water Toa

'Sorry if I-' she began, but was cut off by Vakama's voice

"you're awake then" He said briefly, his voice disapproving, and Siahta was aware that a long lecture was coming her way.

"Why is she bound down?" Nokama asked Vakama before he said anything, her voice accusing.

Vakama shifted uneasily under her gaze "Well you know she nearly killed that Matoran.." He began- only to have Nokama glare at him

"She had the right." Nokama said certainly.

"Don't even try that Nokama. He's not gonna give you an answer, so Onewa will and then you won't be too happy." Siahta said, her voice a bit surly.

"Why?" Nokama asked as she sat up.

"Siahta, this is not the time." Vakama cut in swiftly.

"Why? Because then, if she wants to, she can leave? Tell her when we're pinned down so you can keep you're new little toy?" Siahta's voice dripped with venom.

Vakama flushed with embarrassment, but glared at the younger Toa. "Too late for letting her go now Siahta. Dark Hunter's just got another army together." A curt voice came from the door, behind Vakama.

"you're here." Vakama greeted the newcomer as he stepped aside. Nuju nodded and stepped in.

"Where's our other brothers?" Vakama asked. Nuju looked at the Toa of Fire

. "Out on missions, all of them. And this time- the Hunters have found the base- not the fake we have." He reported.

Siahta's eyes narrowed "Vakama….did we get provisions, bandages anything?" She asked urgently.

Vakama shook his head. "Oh no…" Nokama whispered.

"Then….." "Were pinned down. With no food and nothing to heal- or help heal with." Siahta finished darkly.

"There's no way that all of this could be a coincidence. Three Toa out in the City- trapped, and most likely going to be captured, we're low on provisions and they've found our base, the real one." Siahta said thoughtfully.

Nuju glanced at her, eyes cold. "You're right Siahta, there's no way this is all just a coincidence." His eyes turned to Nokama, as did Vakama's and Siahta glanced at her- confused as the Water Toa.

"We have a spy in our midst." He finished, his voice almost triumphant, as Nokama looked down to see she too was chained to the bed, a protodermis cuff on one hand. "NO!"

* * *

A dark gold and scarlet figure dragged an unconsis Air Toa down a hall, shaking his head in disappointment. He was too easy.

There was no fun in catching them. The Stone and Earth Toa had evaded him, but they would be caught soon enough. Then their pathetic excuse for a resistance would be enilated- along with the rest of the Toa.

He hauled the Air Toa into a dark cell that the Former Fire Toa knew too well.

"Company for you BROTHER." He sneered as he unceremoniously flung the young Air Toa into the cell, then slammed the door with a loud clang and laughed at the dark figure sitting in the corner.

As the scarlet figure walked away- the dark figure stood up and turned the captured Air Toa- his new cell mate over and drew him into a dark corner, so he didn't provoke the Dark Hunters who often wandered down the halls- trying to make the prisoners life miserable- if they saw them.

He sighed and looked down at the unfortunate soul.

"It hard-tried little brother, I hard-tried." He murmured to the Air Toa.

As he stared out into the hall like he always had. "Come seek-find him quick-soon little ones." He prayed softly, then fell silent as a Dark Hunter walked by- one that was unfamiliar to him, but by the various weapons that he carried, he wasn't one to be messed with, nor to reveal ones presence to.

Hours passed as they always did, until finally, the Air Toa stirred. The dark figure turned and helped him up "Welcome- greet to Dark- prison young one." He said, forcing a wry smile onto his features.

Matau stared up at the figure- shock written on his mask. There was no way….he had been killed, years ago! But here he was- larger than life infront of him, that trademark smile that he always wore when there was trouble coming.

"T-T-Toa N-Nikikhi?"

**

* * *

**

**-Moans- I'm a lazy ass at my fathers. I wrote this out of complete boredom. This is the one place where I will update stories really quickly, cause there is really nothing else to do here. This story though is by far the most fun to write.**


	5. of accusations and talking

**I don't own anything besides this plot, and Siahta. Get it? Good**.

* * *

Siahta stared at Nokama in shock, then up at Vakama, whose eyes showed his soul, hurt, anger, betrayal, and shock of his own. Nuju looked coldly down at Nokama as he crossed his arms. Siahta looked back at Nokama, hurt and betrayal also in her eyes.

"No, Siahta I'd never…" Nokama began desperately, trying to get the Young Toa to understand.

She didn't betray them. She had been with Siahta most of the time, and when not she had been in the infirmary. But that look in her eyes…. Nokama then realized how much Siahta had truly trusted her. Siahta struggled fruitlessly against her bonds.

"Nokama- how…" She began, then her eyes snapped to Nuju "Please, you've made a mistake…" She began quietly, her eyes bright with worry and confusion.

"Be quiet Siahta." He snapped at her, and she quieted instantly, her expression hurt, but still determined.

Instead of pleading with Nuju, she turned her pleadings to the other Toa in the room, her voice shaking slightly "Vakama…This is all a huge mistake. Nokama couldn't have told them-" "Shut up Siahta." Nuju said harshly, turning his furious gaze on her. "Why do you think you're chained?" He demanded.

"NO! I didn't do anything! Vakama!" Siahta's voice rose in pitch, her expression bewildered, and growing with fright.

Vakama looked away from her, trying to ignore the cries from her- despite his longing to let her go and make her stop crying. "We can't be certain about you Siahta, you might be under her influence. We can't be to sure about Nokama, you have a lot going against you right now. Every thing currently points to you as being the infiltrator, but you both will be held in the cells until there is proof that neither of you are the infiltrators." He told her quietly, his golden gaze falling on the distressed Toa of Water.

"No, Vakama, listen…" Nokama tried to reach the Toa of Fire, but he turned away from her, regret and uncertainty along with a thousand other emotions swirling in his gold eyes, and walked out.

Nokama bit her lip, trying to fight back those tears that welled up in her eyes. How could he think that she had spied for the Dark Hunters? Didn't they say that they saved her from them?

"Nuju…" Siahta whispered desperately, looking at the Toa of Ice "Please, this is some big-" SMACK! Siahta cut off as Nuju back handed her across the face.

"I told you to shut up." He said frostily, his eyes glaring daggers at her. Siahta closed her eyes and turned her head away from him, and pulled again at the chains, though her effort was feeble, almost half hearted.

Nokama felt a stab of sympathy for the girl. For her, this was like Dume accusing them of being traitors, deceivers. Only five times worse. Being accused by friends was horrible, and hurtful, even though she didn't really know this Vakama- or Nuju, it still stung and shocked her.

Poor Siahta though. This was her family indirectly accusing her of being a traitor, doing the unthinkable. For a brief moment, Nokama felt anger surge through her. How dare they accuse her, a young girl, their sister, their family that had tried to prove herself time and time over?

Nokama looked over at the girl, who was lying limply on the bed, her eyes screwed shut, her body shaking slightly. There was a pale mark where Nuju had hit her that covered a good piece of her face on one side. For a moment, she was tempted to try and comfort her, but she reluctantly said nothing, simply watching the crimson female shake silently. Nokama turned her gaze on Nuju, fury in her eyes. If looks could kill he'd be dead. He was staring impassively down at the shaking girl.

"What had she done? How could you think that SHE of all people would betray you?" She demanded as she pulled angrily against the chain that held her.

Nuju turned his famous glare towards her, but said nothing. This was one of the many times Nokama was sorely tempted to smack Nuju and his little scholar's ego. And this was the first time that, if Nokama wasn't restrained to the bed by a hand cuff, she would've.

Siahta looked up at Nokama, her bright indigo eyes sad, not bitter, or angry, not even hurt. Just….sad. "Don't." She said simply, her voice hardly above a whisper.

Nokama looked at her, plain confused. Did she want to be insulted and wrongly accused? "Don't get yourself into more trouble." She insisted quietly. 'It's not worth it.' Her eyes seemed to say.

Nokama glared again at Nuju, but remained quiet, as Siahta closed her eyes as she laid sprawled out of the bed, simply…relenting, giving in to her bindings. Nokama settled down against the wall and waited for what ever fate was going to throw at her- and the younger Toa.

_'What have you done?'_

* * *

Vakama walked numbly down the halls, letting his feet carry him where ever. What Nuju was accusing the two females was shocking, almost disturbing. But in a way, it would make since. Siahta was always angry with him, or one of the other toa, it would be revenge for her. Nokama, well from what she was saying, which was pretty absurd in the first place, she was a Toa, and had fought against the Dark Hunters, not joined them. But she had never really gone into detail of what had happened where she was from. And then there was that other factor.

The older Matoran, Hilned, claimed that they both were a little…nervous, upset? Maybe they really were spying for the Dark Hunters. But still…Siahta? She wouldn't do that.

Would she?

She was quiet, yes, most of the time, and a tad detached from the rest of the other Toa. Being the only female was hard on her, and she didn't really have the favor of Onewa or Matau, so she tended to keep away from everyone. There were plenty of times that he- or anyone else- knew were she was. But he just wasn't able to imagine her doing that. Especially after what happened to her a few years ago, when the war just started.

And the Water Toa….Again, his weakness was with females, but there was something about her honesty, her openness, just her personality that made him doubt Hilned's accusation and Nuju's logic of it all.

His Ice Brother had been- and was known for his sometimes wild logic that only made since to him- and Siahta who for some reason understood the 'logic' behind the somewhat insane answer. She admitted that it was like a four year olds logic, with lines that didn't even connect.

Again, the Dark Hunters did another terrible, unthinkable, unforgivable act. Vakama shuddered as he recalled the memory of finding the Ice Toa on the beach, left for dead, completely scarred- physically and mentally. He was so….twisted when they had found him, it was disturbing.

He smiled slightly as he remembered a certain Toa sitting next to Nuju the whole time he healed- even when he was slightly….well mental. But when he recovered- in mind and body, that certain Toa was too shy to talk to him- and Nuju never knew about his little visitor.

All the healers were sure- as were the other toa that he was in perfect health, and that his experience would leave him with only Nightmares at the most. But there were times when Vakama doubted that evaluation. He still had moments- very rarely- were he seemed to abandon all sense of logic and was exactly like they found him when the Dark Hunters had left him.

Vakama sighed and slid down the wall, ignoring the passing by Matoran. Even though everyone had been delighted to have him back, there wasn't something right about his return. Dark Hunters would never, never leave a victim alive. Not even by mistake. They wouldn't let the body go until they were completely sure it was dead. And Dark Hunters almost never made a mistake. Vakama ran a hand over his mask. This had been something that had always bothered him.

One of those things that kept him up every night. Why? Why did they leave him alive? To tell them that they had mercy if you gave up? They never did that. If you were against them in the beginning, and then begged for mercy, they killed you. Mercy wasn't their thing. You could so easily grow into the society then rally a resistance again- causing more trouble, or possibly overthrowing them. So why spare him?

To get a point across of what they were capable of? Vakama snorted slightly. He already knew what that was. They had slaughtered countless Matoran, burned homes, poisoned crops, and slaughtered islands because one person that inhabited the island, perhaps unknown to the native residence was there. They all knew what the Dark Hunters could do. It wasn't like it was new.

So why? Why keep an enemy alive, when they could come back and kill you? Why would they keep him alive? It finally hit the Toa of Fire like a thunder bolt. They kept him alive, because it would only cause them pain to see their brothers scarred like this, to the point were he would never be able to heal completely from the experience. They kept him alive to see his pain- and to see on certain Toa dispare as she sat by his side on the borders of Death. To see pain.

_'You live to see my pain'_

* * *

The Older Air Toa smiled slightly at his younger 'Toa Brother.'

"The one and only." He said simply, and offered the younger Air Toa a hand up. "Bad- dark luck-fortune that you got quick- snatched too." He said sighing.

Matau looked up at him, shock slowly dying away into bewilderment. "You're thought- said to be dead-gone!" He exclaimed.

Nidihki spread his hands wide and gestured around him "Not dead-gone little Toa. Snatch-captured. By Dark- evil Toa brother. Too much trust-believing in him I was, so I was thrown into dark-cell, and many moon-sun rise, still sit-rotting here." He explained briefly a trace of bitterness in his voice.

Matau looked around the rather large, dark, cold cell sheepishly. "I'm bad-stink at escape-running." He said, summing up how he got here in a sentence.

Nidihki sighed, rolled his eyes slightly at the other Toa but patted him on the back "Ill-bad that you got captured-snatched, but at least I have someone to loud-talk to besides cold-wall or myself." He said, optimistic as always- though how he still remained that way for years in this place, remained a mystery to the younger Toa of Air till the end.

Then, very quietly, the two exchanged information- though mostly Matau was giving the information, and Nidihki was listening intently, stopping him only to ask a question or two on one subject. Over the hours Matau told him of almost everything that had gone on in his absence.

The extension to the Halls, their raids, and of course, the coming of the mysterious Water Toa, Nokama. At this, Nidihki asked him more questions than usual. Then finally sighed.

"Bad- Dark luck follows the Water-Toa. Hunters' want-seek her. Along with little-young fire-blossom." He told Matau grimly. "Dark-bad mask. Take Fire-blossom for venom-experiments like your Ice Brother." He told a rather worried Matau.

"Siahta- sister had been angry-mad at Fire spitter and Ice brother. Had been moody-sulking for many-long days." Matau said thoughtfully.

Nidikhi shifted back against the wall and gazed out into the dank hallway. "I just pray-hope that they are good-safe in home-hall." The elder Toa muttered to himself. Matau snorted slightly "Siahta sister will be quick out of tunnel-hall eventually. Like-loves to watch-see setting-sun and dark-sky." He promised the other toa wearily, and Nidihki groaned.

She had always had snuck out every once in a while, to watch the setting sun and the stars. Star watching was one of those weird things that the Ko-Matoran- actually it was mostly Nuju, now that Matau looked back- that had gotten her into it. Ever since the war had begun she wasn't allowed to go up onto the surface to see the sky, or smell the fresh air. She had been kept up in the tunnels, with only dreams and memories of the world above.

Her journeys to the surface were rare, she had avoided getting caught for a long time, until someone had found her and brought her in, then Vakama told her she couldn't go out unless she had someone with her, which was something that no one had time for.

So she would sneak out when she could, with out getting caught. Matau had seen her out once, when Vakama had told her not to, but sympathized with not being able to get every once in a while.

"Then hope-pray she is better than escape- running than you." Nidikhi said wryly, a slight smile on his scarred mask.

And to that, Matau had no answer. Except an indignant expression- his mouth hanging open. Who would've thought after all this time that he still managed to keep his sense of humor. Matau certainly didn't.

_'Even in the dark there is light.'_

* * *

Nokama sighed and leaned back against the wall of her cell. Across from her Siahta sat against the wall, her blank gaze fixed on the ground. She had been like that since they had gotten here. It was almost disturbing how calm, emotionless she was on this.

She had just been told that her family believed that she was a traitor and she was acting like in was nothing! What was wrong with her? She could be in shock, or just trying not to break down, Nokama reasoned. From what she knew of the Siahta, that was probably it. Nokama sighed again.

None of this made sense to her. She had come to a mutual trust with Siahta and Vakama, seeing that none of them could chalk up a reason that she was here, or why her story of what happened on Metru Nui was different, except that she was from some different reality, which was rather implausible.

So they had left that alone, but the traditions, the rules, the way people acted confused her. Since was Siahta a toy? Why did she speak so hatefully to Vakama, when she had said that she respected him? And what about that time when she was speaking to Siahta about the Hordika? Why did all that weird room and the map, hearing Siahta repeat something that she had heard her say thirty seconds ago? She had slowly been drawing conclusions about this place, but she was short on the 'were just toys' and that weird happening, that fortunately hadn't happened again.

It was like someone pressed the rewind button on the screen monitors that were- well had been in Metru Nui to spread important news. And most of all….Nokama looked again at the crimson Toa, who was bound to the wall- unlike Nokama. Why her? If she was supposed to be the spy, shouldn't they bind her, and not Siahta? The Water Toa stood up and walked over to the iron bars that kept her here.

"Siahta…" Nokama called her softly, praying for some reaction from her. It had been hours, and she hadn't twitched a single muscle. "What?" Siahta said softly, her mouth barely moving, not even bothering to look up at Nokama, keeping her eyes looking down at her hands that lay limply in her lap.

"Why….why are you chained?" She asked the younger female glancing again at the chains around her wrists and ankles.

"My powers, the more stuff I have restraining me, the harder it is to concentrate on one object." Siahta explained briefly.

Nokama's brow furrowed as she looked oddly at the crimson female. "Aren't the bars fire proof?" Nokama asked, confused.

"Yes." She replied shortly. "Then why bother having chains on you? If you can't melt the bars…." Nokama trailed off, knowing that Siahta knew the rest of it.

To her surprise, Siahta looked up slightly, revealing her indigo eyes, dull and depressed, but there was a touch, a glimmer of a smile on her face for a few seconds.

"Who said fire was my element?" She asked her quietly, her mask-less face tilted slightly to one side.

Nokama found it still slightly disturbing that she wasn't wearing one- that they would actually take away her mask. Nokama knew- as did almost everyone did- that taking away anyone's mask made them extremely weak.

"Well…. I assumed since your armor is red…" Nokama said embarrassedly. Actually, come to think of it, she had never seen Siahta use her powers at all, even when starting the fire in the Kitchen. She had never really pondered over it much, but now that she thought about it, it would've been odd.

So if not a Fire Toa, then…what was her element? "As does everyone else, it's no big deal." Siahta said softly.

Nokama sat down leaning against the bars. "So…what is your element then?" Nokama asked her. "Well, some call it psyonics, but, in mask terms, and I guess it's proper terms, it's called…" Siahta's eyes glittered briefly in the shadows that surrounded her, a flash of purple-blue in the dark.

Whether of triumph or bitterness, perhaps both, Nokama couldn't tell, it was so brief. But what she could hear is the one word that passed through her lips softly, almost silently

"Telekinetics"

* * *

A dark figure sat on the docks of Ga-Metru toying with a black rimmed mirror. Who was this figure that kept appearing?

She wasn't of the Shadowed Ones ranks, of that he was sure. She was one of the Toa, the thought bitterly, his hand clenching the edge of the mirror tightly.

But there was so much emotion in her, so much hate, and anger, loss and betrayal. And the other female, there was worry and confusion. They kept showing up in his mirror, and his captives that were held in the mirror were insistent. He had seen the red female once before, while she had been gathering healing plants. But that had been years ago, just when the war had begun. He had come rather close to killing her. In the end he failed, but took the lives of a few Matoran instead.

But the Water Toa….well their Water Toa had been killed a few months after she joined them. Shame, she was rather pretty, but nothing like this one. Their emotions would be good food for them, yes, but their souls….He smiled, pleased.

'You might have new company soon my little friends' He though as he flicked away the image of the two sitting away from each other, somewhere, both on the ground, talking quietly.

That was the one thing about his mirror. It was useful in seeing beings, but you couldn't hear them, nor could you see where they were, or anything besides them, the image was very limited, much to his constant annoyance.

But the one upside to no sound, was that he had become very good at reading lips- a good advantage to him. His companions seemed to be plotting his death for some reason or another.

He snorted slightly, not like they hadn't tried to before. They had tried repeatedly to 'accidentally' kill him while they raided the Matoran of the 'resistance'. Needless to say, they failed miserably, on several accounts. Sure, a few souls were lost in the process, but they were well used.

Speaking of raiding….hadn't they found their little hideout? The gray figure smiled coldly. More souls for him. Perhaps he could take a few more for keeping…. Surely no one would notice, they were dead already. No one would want- or miss their souls.

But they would need to be careful he reflected, those Matoran weren't as pansy-ish as they seemed. But they would win. They were almost countless in numbers, all skilled in one trade or another. The Matoran would lose sooner or later, or die out. It was lucky that a little birdie told them that they were short on supplies. This war would end within the year- if not this month.

He had to admit- grudgingly- that they had held on for a good time- and at one point had gotten the upper hand. That fact would be over looked later on in the books of their feats- and most hunters here refused to admit that fact still. Not him. No, he knew that they had, and would admit it.

There was no use in being over prideful. It was the death of many. No, they had the upper hand- but not for long. Most seemed to over look that fact, while he made quiet note of it. 'Know what they did to prevent it from happening again' is what his mentor had told him once before, when he was young.

He had, and it always had been a good thing to listen to his advice, because it came in useful in the conquering of the other islands he had been on. He had no doubt that it would apply here as well. Too bad that his mentor was taken off guard by his attacks while sparing.

He heard a loud shriek that shook him out of his thoughts, that was all too familiar to him. Doom Viper. He smiled slightly, as the spirits in his mirror stirred excitedly. The Viper rose out of the water, not seven kios away, again shrieking, all of its heads locked on him, their eyes gazing hungrily at him. The fool of a beast. He was the prey? Never. It was to be the prey to him. He placed the mirror in front of his chest, as the mirror slowly started to pull at the beast, sucking it into the depths of the cursed mirror, towards the hungry spirits that were held with in it.

The Viper screamed again, trying to pull away, but already he could see its spirit removing itself from the body, an ethereal form of the beast being sucked into his mirror. The spirit cried out again, confused and frightened, but the eerie cry was cut short as it was plunged into the mirror, and devoured by his 'pets'. The body of the beast hung suspended where it was for a moment, its eyes strangely blank and dead, its skin paler, then finally it wavered and plunged into the water with a loud crack and a splash that sloshed water onto the dock.

The gray figure was already walking away, not even getting a single drop of water on him. The mirror was hanging at his side, in a dark black bag, strange runes sown in. The material was tough, but rather light.

But there was no mistaking the symbol of a mirror, or a portal, with a spirit being pulled in, a look of horror on its face, its hand reaching out as if trying to hold on to something. A strange Gray mask on the other side of the bag, two people, the same person standing next to each other- a slivery thread dividing them, and runes again in their backgrounds.

There was a satisfied smirk on the man's face at his prey that he caught. Perhaps it would've been a better pet than prey, but too late now. There weren't that many Dark Hunters that would willing take on one of those things- he was one of them.

He had earned respect among the ranks, though his position hadn't moved in a thousand years or so. So untrusting was the Shadowed One. He thought was would over throw him if he grew in ranks. For all the wisdom and intelligence that The Shadowed One had, he sometimes could underestimate his opponents-and his Hunters. If he WANTED to overthrow the Shadowed One, he would've done so already.

Fortunately for the Shadowed One, he wasn't interested in ruling the Dark Hunters. He had his own mission that could only be accomplished by doing this. Plus, it was amusing to watch the Matoran struggle through this- to see them die slowly on the inside when they realized that they were going to slowly, but surely lose this fight. But in another, it was sickening and disturbing to him.

Still, his pets were happy, fed, one less pest of a Viper in the world, he had done enough in one day. Perhaps he would find something else to feed them before he retired. He smiled again, malice in his dark eyes. He wasn't given the name Soul Stealer for nothing.

**

* * *

**

**Now you see what I do when I'm bored. Write. I wrote this like last week though, couldn't post it, no Net access. Oh, and Happy B-Day Sam, one of my good friends that hangs out with even though I'm insane and weird.**


	6. Thoughs and reflections

Nokama looked incredulously at Siahta, who had again resumed staring at her hands in her lap. Telekinesis was her power? Since when was that a Toa Power? And more importantly, how was it her power? Telekinesis was a mask power, the one Nuju had, if Nokama remembered correctly. Suddenly, her first day here rushed back into her mind…..

_Flashback_

_"Just don't listen to them, they tease me all the time" Siahta said quietly, glancing at her. Nokama looked at her, her head tilted just slightly to the side as she asked "Because you're a female Fire Toa?" Siahta looked away, down at the ground "Yeah, something like that." She murmured quietly..._

_End flashback_

So that's what she meant when she said that Nokama realized.

"And the chains….?" She asked again, uncertainly.

"The more stuff that I have to concentrate on to break or bend, the harder it is to actually use my powers. Effectively, that is. So the more chains on me- tight so that they actually draw my attention, the harder it is to get out." Siahta whispered, not trusting her voice to not crack. Tears of rage, of hurt stung at her eyes, as the events of the day finally sunk in.

She didn't want to cry, they had always told her that Toa never cried that crying showed that you were weak, so she didn't. She didn't want to be weak. How could they do this to her? Why? Her fists clenched angrily, her eyes screwed shut to stop the hot tears from falling from her eyes. She wouldn't cry. She WOULDN'T cry.

She was strong. She didn't need to cry. But it hurt so much. It hurt so damn much. It was all a huge mistake. She would never betray them, how could Vakama even think that? How could he think that she would betray them? He was all she had left of the world she use to know, of her life on Metru Nui.

She wouldn't trade him away, she couldn't do that. She would never, ever sell them out to the Dark Hunters. She bit back a sob of hurt. Apparently he didn't think that of her anymore. If he ever did.

And Nuju… there was a small 'plop!' as a tear slipped down her mask less face and onto her hand. He had always done this to her.

Why should this be any different?

He could always do this to her- and had ever since he was taken by the Dark Hunters. She didn't even know why she cared about him like this. Maybe she always had, because she believed that everyone should be loved; know what it's like to have someone who cared.

And maybe she had fallen for him when she had seen him lying there, on the brink of Death, having no reason to continue with life. It sounded cheesy, she knew it, but she had wanted to give him a reason to live, friendship, love, _something_. And she had tried to, really she had.

She bit her lip hard, drawing blood, the bitter taste flooding her mouth, but she ignored it. How could he always to this to her? He did it unintentionally, she knew that, but he always seemed to.

Every time. Every. Single. God damned. Time. He would break her heart; send it shattering into a thousand pieces, not even knowing it. Shattering her heart a thousand times over, and all he would see, all anyone would see was that broken smile that she used over and over again, to hide the pain and sorrow that she felt. To hide everything that was wrong in her life.

Her hands balled into fists. How could he do this to her every time? Every time she wanted to talk, to help him, he ended up breaking her heart, again and again, over and over. You'd think she'd learn to stay away from him after a time. She laughed silently, though there was no humor in the thought. So did she.

She thought that she would learn to keep away from him, to hide her heart from him. But she didn't, she offered it to him, offered to help him. And every time she did, it returned to her more broken than it had been before. She didn't know why she kept doing this, it was stupid. She hated him for doing this to her. And eventually, she had just stopped trying to help him, but she could never get out a sentence without stuttering slightly, proving that she still held some affection towards him, as much as she hated it.

She hated him, she loved him. She hated him for breaking her heart over and over again. She loved him for who he was, it was something as plain and simple as that. And she couldn't stop. No matter how much it hurt, no matter how many times he sent her to the border of tears.

She wouldn't cry, she wasn't weak. And until a minute ago, she wasn't sure she could even cry, it had been so long, and she had no longer felt the sting of tears, only knot in her throat, and the ripping, shattering pain of her heart. _'How can you have a heart, when it's been torn to bits by someone else?'_ She wondered bitterly, leaning her head back against the cold stone wall, and did the one thing that anyone that has ever felt like her before would do- that wasn't break down and cry. She let out a long, loud scream, as she flung herself against the chains, rage, hatred and sorrow that she had held in her being released in both acts.

* * *

Nokama started in surprise as Siahta let out a loud scream that echoed loudly through the gloomy halls, and flung herself away from the wall, pulling harshly on the chains, which Nokama noticed immediately tore at her wrists and legs.

Siahta didn't seem to care- or didn't notice as she screamed, her eyes alight with hatred as blood flowed freely down her and onto the ice cold floor, glinting dully, and ominously in the semi dark of the cell. It unnerved Nokama to see Siahta of all people like this, screaming in hatred, becoming so much like….

Nokama shuddered at the thought, the mere memory of that time. A Hordika. That's what she was acting like, and it was startling to see such a surge of emotion, of hate.

"Siahta! Siahta, Stop!" Nokama begged the girl, pressing herself against the bars, knowing that it was useless to try to reach her, but still attempting to do so.

**"NO! I'M DONE TAKING ORDERS!"** She roared, throwing herself against the chains again, and Nokama could see clearly now that they were digging deep into her. If she didn't stop they were going to get badly infected.

"Siahta, this isn't helping us! Please, you're only hurting yourself!" Nokama tried to reason with the furious Toa, but to no avail.

Siahta seemed blind to reason or logic as she threw herself again and again against her bonds, screaming out words of hate that echoed loudly in the dank, silent halls, ringing painfully in Nokama's ears, as she pressed her hands over them, praying for the girl to stop, for both their sakes.

Finally, Nokama felt there was no other choice, and with a regretful sigh, summoned the water out of the air into a hard blast, and reluctantly shot it at the fury filled Telekinesis Toa. The reaction was exactly what she had thought it would be- It her head on.

Siahta was slammed against the wall at the force of the blast, her head snapping backwards, hitting the wall with a sharp 'crack!' as she eyes dimmed and she slid down the wall and fell forwards slightly, the chains preventing her from sprawling on the floor. Her chin touched her chest, and she appeared to be sleeping. If you didn't notice the large mark on the back of her head. Nokama looked ruefully at the girl, though there was a look of relief on her face.

She was out cold, true and sure. She may be a Telekinesis Toa, but she still had roots in Ta-Metru, which meant vulnerability to water. Thank Mata Nui. Nokama really didn't want her to do that, but if she had kept screaming, it would've drawn the attention of the Matoran, and most likely they'd tell the other Toa. Nokama really didn't want anything to do with them right now, for the sake of her losing her head, and so that Siahta didn't go even more bezerk than before and try to kill someone- which after just seeing that, Nokama had no doubt that she would try.

And all that screaming was really hurting her head. Nokama leaned against the wall, her head tilted up at the ceiling as she let a soft sigh escape her. She wondered if this was all just some crazy dream.

That mask could be messing with her- in her head. She could be back in her hut on Mata Nui, while Vakama or one of her other brothers watched over her. Somehow, that thought made her laugh in the pure idiocy of the idea, and strangely comforted her.

It was stupid to think that any of this was made up in her head. She had felt everything. When she had been chained to the bed in the healing ward, the cold stone that she was sitting on, the little hands of the Matoran children when she had helped Siahta with them, even….

a small blush crossed her mask at the memory. Even sitting in Vakama's lap, his arms around her comfortably. He seemed so much more confident in this….what ever this place was. All she knew was it wasn't her home, no matter how much it seemed like it, and no matter how many people she recognized. It simply wasn't home.

She felt a small tug at her heart as she looked at Siahta '_Is this how she feels? That she doesn't really belong here?'_ She wondered as she watched the girl bound in heavy chains in her sleep.

Yet it gave her comfort to know that this was all just a weird dream, or even the small hope that it was, just made her feel better. Reassured her that she was actually sane, that there was a shred of reality left in this place, in her mind.

It all seemed so real, yet at the same time, it took on an almost dream like state, where all of it seemed like it was simply something in her head. But…. Nokama glanced at she unconscious form of Siahta, who was breathing softly in her sleep.

Siahta didn't seem like something in a dream any more than Nokama. The Water Toa sighed as she closed her eyes and slumped down in defeat.

Maybe she should just stop trying to figure this all out. It would be much easier to just give up and let fate take her were it intended. Maybe it would be best. But should she really just give up? Was anything accomplished when you give up?

No, no it didn't. Nokama knew that. The only way to get something done was to step up and challenge Fate. She knew that, she had experienced it.

Makuta, being a Hordika, avoiding the Dark Hunters when Dume accused them of being traitors. You had to do something. Nokama moaned irritated then looked again at Siahta.

Not now though. She could barely think straight right now, and her headache just came back three fold of what it had been. She would do something. Nokama vowed silently. But right now….Nokama closed her eyes wearily. She needed to rest. She needed to sleep. Then, then she would do something about being framed.

Then, she would help Siahta. But now…now she needed to help herself. She was never going to accomplish anything if she were half dead.

Nokama listened to the steady breathing of Siahta, the occasional drip water, and the steady thud of her own heart, before finally, darkness enfolded her like a huge cloak, and she welcomed it with arms wide open.

* * *

Silence. Dead silence. The only noise that you could hear was the soft footsteps of a lone figure as he strode through the empty city which was almost completely in ruins. His eyes narrowed slightly as they fell on a wet footprint in the ground, smudged and the ball of the foot.

Someone had been here recently. Quite recently in fact. Less than an hour.

The rain had stopped about an hour ago, and the only place the print was disoriented was on the front of the foot, meaning that whoever it was, they were running. His dark blue- almost black eyes lit with amusement.

Really now, there was no need to run from him. No need at all.

He continued to walk along- cautiously to the side occasionally, pretending to look at the wreaked buildings, when in truth he was searching for whoever left the print behind. It was easy actually, for one small Matoran to hide in all of these ruins. Too bad that it was also very easy to send a soul out to find them.

For a minute, the being which had named himself Soul Stealer was very tempted to do so. But then again, it would be more fun to hunt them down by himself. He needed to work on his tracking skills anyway.

So the oddly decorated bag which was hanging by his side remained untouched, and unopened. Again, the Hunter looked down at the ground, attempting to spot another foot print in the still wet ground.

It was never that hard, Matoran, the foolish things, never bothered to cover their prints when running- just when they would walk. Honestly, why bother covering tracks when you were walking? If you were running from someone, it would make much more sense to be covering your tracks, or at least avoid making tracking easier for your enemy. They never would learn would they? There, again another footprint in the ground, and there….. Soul Stealer grinned, his dark eyes narrowing in anticipation.

Not three bio's away was crouching a Le-Matoran behind a large mound of stone and protodermis, blood pooling around where he was crouching. Pity he though he was going to get some fun out of this one.

Apparently not, it was wounded and bleeding, and was hiding from him, which meant that it was hurt enough that moving would be a worse option that hiding- and hoping that he wasn't seen- which he was, and soon he was going to die. Soul Stealer frowned. Still there was no fun in killing this Matoran.

He was helpless- as were most of the Matoran when he killed them, but besides that, he was injured. It was unfair play, because while the other Matoran that he killed were indeed helpless- to fight that is- they still had the chance of running and escaping. This one didn't have the choice of trying to run, nor to fight.

What ever part of him that had died when he became a Dark Hunter, that little piece of him that held morals of right and wrong, sparked to life. _'This is wrong. You can't kill_ _someone who is defenseless!'_ It screamed at him, driving him to feel an emotion that he swore he had killed the day he joined the ranks of the Dark Hunters.

Guilt.

Why? Why feel guilt now? He had killed thousands- varying from Turaga, to Toa, and Matoran especially.

So why now, why this particular Matoran? All of them had been defenseless when he killed them, and so was his unfortunate soon to be victim. Soul Stealer faltered in making his way towards the Matoran, his hand that had been reaching for a particularly evil looking knife, simply dropped to his side, numb and unresponsive.

His dark eyes locked with the Matoran's lime green-yellow gaze, and the two of them stared at each other, doing nothing more. The Matoran's eyes held fear, uncertainty. His showed nothing but simple curiosity, as if the Matoran was something of great interest.

He had learned to hide his emotions, in every aspect. His eyes, his expression, his voice, his posture. At first, when his mentor had taught him, it had been hard, difficult and frustrating. Now, now it was simply second nature to him. It all began with understanding yourself, your own way of reacting to something, then simply use a different tone, expression, look, and posture besides the one you use for that emotion.

All that it really was, was acting. Lying, acting, and deceiving. Yourself, and others. It was amazing when he finally was able to hide his emotions, or insert one that he wanted to shown, while the others stayed hidden inside him.

It took him ten, twenty years to learn- no, he corrected himself silently, not to learn. Understand. The first step of hiding the emotions was to understand. Then, then it all came to you day by day. Then it was like second nature, and you barely even gave it a second thought. And behind the simple lie was anger, at himself.

Why hesitate now? If the Matoran got away, he would inform the Toa at their base- or try to at least. There was no point in following either. They had already found it, and Alyme, the Tracker Hunter- and his overly arrogant partner had confirmed it. Tracks led in and out of the area, and it was just a matter of time before they found the entrance to the Matoran's little resistance.

Normally, if he couldn't catch the Matoran, he'd try to follow it, but he couldn't do that here. It wouldn't pass off as reasonable answer to why he didn't kill the Matoran. He couldn't just ignore him either. The Matoran saw him, and he was looking right at the small green figure. He couldn't tell him to run, Hunters never showed mercy. It was the reason so many feared them, they killed with out hesitation. Soul Stealer snorted silently. Some Hunter he was then.

Hesitating to kill a Le-Matoran. Honestly, he hated all Matoran, but it was especially Le-Matoran that he hated. So why hesitate? Damn it why?!

"Leave." The word passed quietly through his lips and rang dully in the air.

The word passed through his mouth smoothly, cold and crisp. He didn't even realize that he was speaking until the word had already been spoken. The Matoran tensed up, eyes filling with disbelief. But, slowly he inched out of his hiding spot, and slowly backed away, awkwardly, for one leg was sticking out at an odd angle, but the Matoran never let his eyes wander away from his for more than a second or so as he warily faded into the shadows of the ruined city.

Interesting, he mused, staring at the spot where the Matoran had disappeared. It was a rare skill to be able to fade into your surroundings. It had been something that he himself had been trying to be able to do for quite some time now. Funny wasn't it?

That someone so small, invisible, and unimportant to the world could do something even those with power, those with a well known reputation, could do.

Shame, he had wanted to learn that skill, and apparently a little whelp of a Matoran had beaten him to learning it. Soul Stealer stretched slightly, while still keeping an eye on his surroundings to work out the stiffness in his body. Ah, well that was life for you. Always being a bitch like that, having someone do something that really matters to you before you do it. It happened to him a lot.

Someone beat him to doing something- like mastering the use of soul capturing. A former friend of his- a Dark Hunter also. He was good at what he did. He would've made an excellent commander. Too bad he went and meddled with what he shouldn't have. Learning how to capture souls had always been HIS goal in life, and his former friend had beaten him to it.

Take careful note of the use of the word 'Former.' As in he was dead. Yes, Soul Stealer mused, life always did seem to hate you, letting others beat you to what you had so long desired. Fortunately, for him, it was just as easy to take it away. How? Simple really.

Kill whoever beat you there, and then deny that they ever were there first. And no one had a word of proof against you. Well, yes there was one person, but then again, that person was dead now, wasn't he?

So they couldn't really object now could they? Well that's what happened to Soul Stealers 'former' now dead friend. Too bad for him that Soul Stealer was a really sore loser. Now, why was he here again? Soul Stealer frowned, then cast a glance at himself in a puddle of water, dark blue eyes glaring back up at him, a scowl on his weathered mask.

Odd, for a minute he could've sworn that he was seeing someone else in the puddle's reflection. Someone….familiar. The frown on his mask deepened as he searched his memory for the familiar face. No one in the Dark Hunter ranks, he was sure.

Most of the beings there had either black masks, or were former Toa, and their masks were easily picked out and to him, remembered easily. No, no one in the Hunter ranks. Someone that he killed? He snorted slightly. As if.

He never remembered their faces. Ever. He saw them twice, once ,that was when he was on the island where they lived , and the second time was when he saw their terrified expressions as they died. Then they faded from his memory like withered leaves in the cold winter wind.

Ok, so it wasn't a victim of his, nor was it anyone in the Dark Hunter ranks. With a sudden jolt, Soul Stealer realized where he had seen that look, that face before. Quickly, he started to walk, stepping a little forcefully in the puddle than perhaps needed, destroying the image that was there. There was no way. None at all. He had to be joking himself.

There was no way that those were the eyes of that girl in his mirror. No way in Makuta's hell. It couldn't be happening. He didn't even look at her eyes. But…. That was the only other place that he had seen someone remotely like him.

The other Toa, the Water one, had orange eyes. He frowned again as he continued his quick pace through the city, as if moving fast enough would banish these thoughts out of his head. Her face had been without a mask when he last saw her, and her eyes had been blank and staring. Like his when he hid his emotions away behind the invisible wall of his. It was unnerving, because he swore, for a second she knew that he saw her, for her had looked straight at the place the mirror was showing him to look at the two, like she could actually see the window between him and them.

He snorted under his breath. As if. N**o one** could see back through the mirror, to see him. It didn't work like that. He could see them, they couldn't see him. It was as simple as that. It always had been.

But now….now Soul Stealer was beginning to doubt that. She had looked right at him, right in the eyes, her eyes had shown the slightest trace of shock, but then he had with drawn in a reflexive defense. He didn't see anything else, and he didn't want to either. There was something wrong with that girl, he swore.

Just something about her looks was different. The way she held herself, that odd look in her eyes…. It all screamed that something was wrong with her. But what? What was so strange, so wrong with her that it actually bothered _him _of all people. Was he the only one who saw it? Didn't those other Toa notice it?

Soul Stealer shook his head and forced away the thoughts of the girl, and the confusion she caused. She didn't matter to the war. She was of no importance to him, nor to anyone else on his side. He shouldn't mettle with things that didn't involve him. Meddling with things that didn't involve you ended up to always be a bad thing.

He had plenty of scars from when he was younger to prove his point. And a few Hunters could also support him on his opinion too. No, it was best to just ignore, and forget that girl, forget that happening. It meant nothing to him….it was of no importance.

No importance at all.

Somehow though, in the very back of his mind, he couldn't help but think that it was. And that something very big was going to happening. And somehow, he had that nagging feeling that he, or that young toa were going to be involved in it all. And somehow, that wasn't very good news at all. Not in the slightest.

* * *

Nuju observed the pacing Toa in front of him impassively. "If you do that long enough were going to have a trench in the middle of the floor Vakama." He said shortly to the anxious Fire Toa who was pacing in front of him, his eyes glued to the floor, his face deep in thought.

Vakama stopped pacing, and cast an irritated glance at him, his golden eyes held worry and confusion in them as they pierced Nuju's light blue ones. "Shut up Nuju." He said tiredly, then resumed pacing in front of him.

"You're worried about that Nokama girl aren't you?" Nuju asked boredly, staring at a crack in the sandstone wall opposite him, trying to remember who put it there. It was him or Onewa.

Vakama once again stopped in his tracks and this time glared at the Ice Toa. "No. I'm doubting that it was a good idea to put them in there though. I don't think Siahta is-" "Capable of doing something like this?" Nuju sneered, his eyes snapping back to his brother.

"Look what her sibling did Vakama. Look what she's had to go through. She's capable of it." Vakama flushed angrily at his comment, but surprise was in his mind

_'Look what she's had to go through..'_ It sounded like….almost as if….

No, that was stupid. Vakama shook his head quickly. Where in Mata Nui's name were all these crazy ideas coming from? And he thought **Nuju** was crazy? The pressure of being leader of half of the City's former Matoran and them soon to be under siege must be getting to him.

For a second he could've sworn….No, there was almost no way that he was thinking of that. That was even less likely than Siahta being the infiltrator- the spy for the Dark Hunters.

Maybe he needed to get more rest- he hadn't slept in three days. That thought was utterly ridiculous.

For a second though, he could've sworn that he had see sympathy in his eyes, when he had said that, care too. But that couldn't be.

Nuju had always acted like she wasn't there, unless he was told to speak to her, or it was absolutely necessary. Vakama rubbed his temples. It was his fault most likely. He should've revealed her existence before Nidihki told the other Toa about her. It had set them off, and again, brought their wrath down, though not on him, but on the quiet girl.

Soon, other Matoran followed, teasing her, or making rude comments in her face, knowing that she wouldn't say a thing. Until a while ago that is. She had finally got enough of it all, and had proved that she in fact, wasn't afraid to stand up for herself, just she simply didn't want to.

But the words that they spoke about her burned her, and hurt, Vakama knew. She just didn't do anything about it. He didn't know why they would tease her, she was a Toa after all. But when he mentioned it, Matau looked at him as if he were crazy, and had told him bluntly that she was a freak of nature, and that was that. She was quiet, and odd, and almost totally unsocial except for when she was forced to, or when she was with the children, so rumors had started, and they were now believed to be fact about her.

Vakama remembered the rage he had felt when he learned exactly what the 'rumors' said about her. It was enough to send him over the edge. They were totally untrue about her, and rather cruel. He had said nothing to her about it, but he was sure she knew of it.

She had always laughed hollowly and shake her head when he said that her powers were given to her for a special reason, though it might not seem like it right now. '_There's no reason Vakama. I'm just a little freak of Nature. Mata Nui wanted a laugh, so he gave me this power, not Fire, or Water. Just a shell of a Toa, an imprint of a daemon, nothing more.'_ She told him once, a false smile plastered on her face, but her eyes were sad and hurt, her voice held bitterness.

So why would he think that Nuju cared about her?Ok, sure, he occasionally stood up for her, but he acted like it never happened five minutes later. But on the other hand, he had seen him talking quietly to her sometimes, in the hallways at night, Siahta looking decidedly nervous, but talking to him none the less.

This led Vakama to come to the conclusion that A) He had tracked her down and talked to her or B) Simply was uncomfortable around him, which meant that she had feelings for him.

Vakama's frown only deepened at the thought of that. He really didn't know what to think of that possibility, but he wasn't happy with the idea. But, like always, Siahta would do, or be, what she wanted.

She was too headstrong to really try to control that much. She really wasn't someone who needed help every second of the day. Vakama smiled briefly, and reflected on the pride he felt as she had fought Matau and Onewa one day in a spar. She had beaten Matau, and ended up with a draw with Onewa. She certainly wasn't what everyone expected her to be. Vakama snorted and recalled when he discovered her powers.

She never really was what people thought she was. Headstrong, quiet, sharp tongued, rebellious, but kind, Siahta really was quite an odd person. Keeping her here in the first place, and not out in the war was already hard enough, he didn't even want to think about changing her mind- on anything.

She wouldn't listen. Vakama closed his eyes and prayed that this once, that she would stay where she was, though unjust as it was, it was probably the only way to keep her truly safe. He just prayed that she wouldn't hate them for doing this.

For knowing Siahta, she kept grudges for a very long time. And usually her way of getting even was simply paying back what was given to her.

And that, Vakama decided, would never be a good thing, no matter what way you looked at it.

**All I have to say is please, don't murder me. I know, I should've gotten my lazy but into gear like three days ago. Sorry XD. Review please! It makes me happy when I know that people are acutally reading this.**


	7. revelations and newcomers

Drip, drip, drip….what was that noise?

Water?

No, there was no water in her quarters.

Drip, drip, drip…

why was is so cold?

Her room was never this cold. It was always a pleasant warmth that she often took comfort in.

Drip, drip, drip…..why was she so sore?

Her head felt like it had been split open, and the whole back of her ached, sore throbbing pain.

Drip, drip, drip… god damn it what was that noise coming from?!

Finally the crimson female opened her eyes. It was all dark. Her vision was terribly blurred. She sat there for a few minutes, letting her eyes slowly come back into focus and adjust to the dark.

As soon as she opened her eyes, she knew that she wasn't in her quarters. The dark was too thick, too heavy.

Her eyes narrowed in confusion as she saw chains on her wrists…what in the name of Mata Nui?…

Suddenly it all came back to her.

Nuju and Vakama telling her that they thought she was a traitor, Nuju hitting her, and getting thrown into this god forsaken Cell, telling Nokama the truth behind herself…flinging herself against the chains in a mindless rage, the pain, then the agonizing dark.

What…what happened? The crimson Toa frowned as she looked at herself.

She was covered with water. Just droplets, but it was definetly water.

Her bright Indigo eyes wandered along towards the front of her cell, then to the cell across from hers. Where Nokama was kept. Siahta saw a dark form leaning against the wall, close to the cell bars, that was apparently sleeping for it made no movement at all.

She sighed in irritation and anger, but other wise made no movement. There was no need to wake the sleeping Toa of Water. She already knew what had happened, it was rather obvious, though needless to say, she wasn't happy with it.

But hey, as Nuju- she winced as her thoughts trailed to him- said the past was the past. What was done, was done and there was nothing she could do about it. Look to the future, and what you could do about it.

Siahta smiled humorlessly at the thought. She had to really stop quoting him. But what did that matter anymore? She was a _traitor_ to them, so why should she care what they think?

Hatred welled up in her again, deep burning fury at Nuju and Vakama. Her fists clenched together tightly in attempt to bring out her rage in silence as so not to wake her sleeping friend. She felt her fingers dig into her palms.

She tugged halfheartedly at her cold cruel bonds, knowing that she really didn't have much of a chance at all of getting out at all. She winced painfully as the cold bitter metal dug into her raw wrists. The frowned on her mask less face deepened as she examined her wrists the best she could. Had she really gone that bezerk to cut her wrists that badly?

It stung horribly, burning throbbing pain. She immediately ceased her halfhearted tugging and bit her lip to stop from impulsively crying out. She knew it was childish, but it really, really hurt!

Of all the wounds she always got, ones that were rubbed until they were raw really bothered her. No matter what you did, they stung like hell. Running water over it only made it sting worse, and doing nothing didn't help at all.

Her bit her lip again, trying not to think of her stinging wrists. She shivered slightly. It was chilly- even for one who wasn't born in Ta-Metru like herself- and the water dripping all over her wasn't helping her to get warm at all.

She let out a soft sigh and shifted, causing the chains to clack together loudly, echoing down the dank halls. She winced slightly and froze where she was. Noise would defiantly not help her splitting headache- that Nokama had caused by blasting her into the wall- she might add.

Across from her, Nokama stirred slightly in her sleep. Siahta held her breath as she looked at her friend, not too sure if she wanted her to wake up just yet. Slowly, orange eyes opened blearily, glowing brightly in the darkness of the halls.

They blinked once, twice, before finally locking onto her.

"Siahta." The water Toa's voice was weak and dry.

Siahta merely blinked in reply, and cocked her head slightly, as if saying '**What?'**

Nokama looked at her for a long time, as if trying to figure out what to say exactly- or how to say it.

"What was that, yesterday?" She said finally, apparently finding no other way to say it.

Siahta sighed again, she seemed to be doing a lot of that lately, she realized. She really didn't want to talk about that. Anything but that. But, judging on the look in the Water Toa's eyes, there was no way to get out of that question.

"That…" Siahta began, then took a deep breath, not sure how to phrase what she was going to say with out it sounding a whole lot worse than it was- or like some overly dramatic tale of unfortunate events.

"That is what happens when I don't go to the Armory and vent my emotions thought fighting dummies." Siahta said finally, summing up her rather long explanation in one sentence, not going at all into detail, and hoping that Nokama wouldn't ask.

"Why do you need to do that?"…..

or not.

Siahta rolled her head, cracking her neck slightly, and rolled her shoulders. "Because if I don't vent my emotions, I blow up, like that, and destroy or break almost everything in a twenty foot radius of me- complements to my freak powers." She responded shortly, her voice sour.

"Or end up nearly killing myself and spending two weeks in the healing ward." She added, a rather dry attempt to lighten the mood. Not like she was, but that was the truth. It had happened once or twice, and needless to say, Vakama wasn't a happy Toa.

But hey, he was the one who had told her that she had to learn to control her sporatic powers that reacted, oddly to her attitude most of the time. So, she learned to contain her emotions, and then vented them out during fighting- or punching the walls.

She really didn't blame him for telling her that, because she knew that, despite the fact that she wanted to deny it, seeing someone getting angry, then have things start levitating, or spinning around them is pretty abnormal, if not creepy.

"Oh." Nokama said softly, almost as if she understood her.

Siahta rolled her eyes. Not. Nokama didn't have a clue to what was really going on here, she just played along with it. And the Indigo eyed female had to admit, she was doing a damn good job doing so. There was a long- rather uncomfortable silence between the two.

Finally, unable to take it anymore, Siahta broke the silence

"So…what's your deal? I mean, with saying you know Vakama, but you keep telling the story differently than what it is here." She asked, and in truth, she had been longing to ask her, but could never find the time- plus Vakama had forbidden her to really ask their guest her full story.

This time, it was Nokama who fidgeted uncomfortably at the question, not her. Siahta narrowed her eyes after a few seconds of a hesitant silence.

It was rather obvious that the blue Female didn't want to talk about it. But the thing that made the younger Toa wonder was the fact that she didn't talk about it at all. She understood that bad things happen and you don't want to talk about them, she had a few memories that she didn't want to talk about with anyone- and would rather forget them.

But come on, not all of it had to be _that _bad. So why did she talk about it?

"Nokama" Siahta said in a warning tone "I answered you question, you answer mine." She said firmly, not accepting an excuse.

She blinked after the words came out of her mouth, surprised at how stern she sounded. She guessed that there was more than one advantage to taking care of the Matoran children.

Nokama sighed at looked away, staring at the wall opposite of her.

"You don't trust me do you?" Siahta said finally, after Nokama didn't reply to her last comment.

"It's not that…" Nokama said immediately, then trailed off again, her eyes not meeting the younger females.

"Then why won't you tell me?" Siahta demanded, her temper unusually short.

Nokama shook her head vigorously in the dark "No! It's not like that…it's.." Nokama struggled to find the words to explain, but Siahta took the silence the wrong way.

"Look, if you don't trust me, god damn it, just say so." She snapped, her temper starting to flare up.

Nokama cast her a reproachful glance "Siahta, I do trust you. It's just…I-I don't think that you'd believe me if I did tell you." Nokama sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

Siahta let out an uncharacteristic snort.

"Fat chance. Nokama, I'm a freak of nature, and was just accused of being a traitor to the only thing I've ever known." Siahta said bluntly, ignoring the painful twinge of her heart as she brought up being a traitor.

"I think I can handle whatever your story is." She added, her voice a little softer in tone.

Nokama gave her a hard look. Geeze, this girl was stubborn! She reminded Nokama of Onewa.

Well, only a little bit. Otherwise, her being so quiet, Nokama could swear she was another version of Vakama. She knew she should tell the younger female, but there was doubt in her mind that she would actually believe her- or just think she was insane.

But the look in the crimson female's eyes told her that she was ready for something insane- and would gladly accept it. Nokama sighed, knowing that there would be no way out of telling her.

"Ok, if you really want to hear it, then here we go. It happened a few years ago when I was given a Toa Stone by Lhikan…"

* * *

"Wanna Sia'ta!" The young Matoran wined, tugging at the Ga-Matoran's leg, a pout on her bright blue mask. 

The young adult sighed and detached the child from her leg- albeit forcefully seeing that she clung on like a limpet.

"Siahta can't come now. She's….." The pretty Matoran hesitated, not wanting to upset the child, and not to sure if it could grasp the concept of what Siahta- their long time gentle Nanny- was being accused of doing.

Or even if they did, they would have a complete and total melt down- something that no one had time for at the moment.

"She's not feeling well." The Ga-Matoran lied, and tried to smile for the young one- who was so oblivious to what was going on around her.

The young Matoran looked up at the Matoran, amber eyes huge with innocence.

"She get betta?" She asked worried for her hero, the outcast of everyone- but the children.

The pretty Matoran bit her lip, as a sigh escaped her lips.

"I'm afraid I don't know. I hope so." She said softly, then gently patted the child's head.

As soon as the children were finally sent to sleep- and had actually fallen asleep- the Ga-Matoran slipped out the door with her friend.

"I don't know how Siahta put up with those little buggers, do you?" Her friend asked wearily.

"No, I have no idea. She must have had the patience of Mata Nui, Macku, I swear." She retorted wearily.

Macku chuckled slightly "Halhi, you just have to get use to them I guess." Her friend offered her the piece of advice wisely.

"Getting use tah them isn't even half of it." Another voice said wryly from behind them.

The two turned to see an unfamiliar character behind them.

Standing behind them was a Toa, clad in a dark traveling cloak that was wet, and spotted with mud. The figure threw back their hood of their traveling cloak to reveal a Burnt Orange mask of Speed- and mint green eyes looking curiously down at the two, a friendly glint in their depths.

Halhi took a step back, nervously and looked uncertainly up at the new figure. "

Relax young one, I will not harm ye." The Toa said soothingly, his deep bronze voice, accented noticeably, but not impossible to understand, rung like a bell.

"W-Who a-are you?" Macku asked- her voice shaking and a bit timid.

The Toa smiled down at them. "Jalik, Toa of Electricity of the ThunderVale at yer service young ones." He said- his deep voice quiet as he bowed slightly to them, revealing two swords strapped to him, one at his waist, the other on his back.

"I believe ye are in need of assistance, are ye not? I am here to do my best to assist ye." He informed them quietly.

"Now, would ye young lassies please direct mah to ya Leader?" He asked after straightening up, a weary look crossing his weathered mask.

Halhi nodded, and made a small gesture for him to follow, before setting off down the hall. "You're around children?" Macku asked the Toa as they walked along- her eyes bright with curiosity. The dark orange and grey Toa chuckled slightly at the question.

"Yes, somewhat, ah have a daughter, and she is quite teh handful. She'll make an excellent warrior one day." He told them- a hint of pride in his voice.

Though, even while there was the pride in his pale green eyes, there was also sadness, and longing, that nether Matoran missed.

The rest of the trip through the halls was filled with a slightly melancholy silence. Halhi pointed to the front of the Dining hall, where Vakama and Whenua were talking in hushed tones, leaning over what looked like a map that was spread on the front table.

"There- Toa Vakama is our leader, he's the fire Toa, and Toa Whenua is Toa of Earth." Halhi said quietly, then quickly backed out of the room, for there were rumors that Vakama wasn't in a very good mood, and that meant it was a good idea to avoid him.

Now, he wasn't anywhere near as bad as Toa Onewa when he was pissed, and not even close to comparing with Siahta when she was angry, but it still wasn't a good idea to be around an Toa when they were in a foul mood- no matter who it was.

As she and Macku left, she briefly hoped that this new Toa would be great help to their slowly losing battle. If anything though, she reflected, he would be an excellent morale booster for those Matoran who were losing their faith in winning this battle.

* * *

Vakama looked up at the sound of someone approaching, irritation creeping though him. He had told the Matoran strictly not to disturb him, unless it was something really, really important. They couldn't have a good battle plan unless they weren't disturbed every thirty seconds. 

And currently, a plan- actually quite a few were needed at the time.

Speaking of that, where was Nuju? Vakama frowned. He was supposed to meet them here awhile ago

. Of all of the Toa, he was defiantly the most fit for job as a tactician, thanks to his amazing, yet rather annoying sense of logic, and fore thinking.

But, as always, Vakama would probably have to go and hunt the Ice Toa down from stargazing. He honestly didn't know how he- or Siahta, for that matter- enjoyed looking at the stars.

Vakama preferred to do something productive, instead of trying to read the future in a bunch of stars. But, to his surprise, it wasn't a Matoran that had interrupted them, but a Toa.

One that was defiantly unfamiliar to him. The Toa stopped a few feet away from the table, and dipped his head slightly, in a small gesture of respect.

"Yeh ah Vakama Metru ah ye not?" The burnt orange and stormy gray Toa inquired, his richly accented voice calm and deep- sharp pale green eyes locked with his golden ones.

Vakama narrowed his eyes suspiciously, looking over this newcomer carefully. How was he able to find the Halls? Was he really a Toa, or just a Dark Hunter masquerading as a Toa?

"Yes, I am Vakama." The fire Toa spoke carefully, his voice crisp and cool.

"Who are you, is the real question." He added calmly, looking this newcomer over.

He was tall- perhaps a head or so taller than any of the Toa Metru- his body of a dark, burnt orange, his armor stormy gray- scratched and dented from many a battle- scars from the past decorating him. The most obvious one though, was just below his left eye, a long scar that ran diagonal upwards to the edge of his mask- and from the looks of it, it was recently healed over, for the pale mark glowed slightly in the flickering light of candles, and the dim glow of old light stones.

His dark green traveling cloak was tattered and splattered with mud. A sword hung at his hip, while another was strapped across his back. Pale green eyes locked with his, wise with age, but displayed no clear emotion.

"Toa Jalik of Electricity. Ah come from the northern lands, from a place called the ThunderVale, if ye want to be specific. ah had heard of a siege on this place in a passing, and wished to assist ye, if ye would accept mah offer." He said, his voice carrying the accent of the northerners, and it echoed around the empty halls like a bronze bell- loud and clear.

Vakama blinked, shocked that someone was actually willing to help the City. Most were afraid of the consequences that the Dark Hunters would do to them.

"You are aware" Vakama began carefully, though reluctant to warn him "Of what the Dark Hunters would do to your homeland if they found out were you came from, because you're going to help." The words sounded hollow, and Vakama thought for an instant that he would back down, say that he didn't want to get involved at the cost of his Family.

But, to his surprise, the Toa nodded his great head.

"Ah'm very aware of what teh'd **try** ta do ta mah homel'nd, but ah ye awar' of what mah people would do teh **them**?" he asked the Fire Toa, his eyes glittering in the light- a touch of a smirk on his face.

Vakama, honestly had no idea, but by the glint in this battle hardened Toa, he didn't really want to know. The almost cocky reply was enough for Vakama, who nodded firmly, glad that they had at least some ally.

Only one, he did admit, which wasn't much, but it was better than nothing.

"Thank you." Vakama said finally, and he meant it with all the sincerity in the world.

Whenua, though quiet though the whole thing, too, look relieved that this Toa was willing to help them, even though they were grossly out numbered.

"Fah what laddie? Bein' willing tah help ya with yon problems? Na, tis not worth ye thankins. Ah'm doing my job, helpin' a brother in arms in need." He said, laughing, nodding his head as if agreeing with himself.

"Now, where can ah get some place ta rest 'round yon bonnie halls?" He asked Vakama, and for the first time Vakama realized how hard it probably had been, trying to find this place, and to avoid being seen, or caught by Dark Hunters- and Mata Nui knew how long he had been looking for them.

For a second, he almost called out for Siahta to show their guest the sleeping quarters, but then realized the quiet girl was locked up far beneath them in the darker, colder parts of the halls, more appropriately called the Dungeons, that had held little to no use to them until now.

It was strange, he realized, not having her around. In a way, the Toa and the Matoran were missing her presence. It was funny, that someone so insignificant to it all, who played no major role in anything, who hid in the shadows most of the time, was missed greatly. You never know what you have until you lose it. How true was the saying, and more so right now.

"Yes, there is." Vakama said calmly, forcing out thoughts of the indigo eyed girl, and with that proceeded to walk out of the halls- leaving Whenua to himself

"I'll be back enough." He called shortly over his shoulder as he walked into the twisting sandstone halls, not giving the Earth Toa time to reply, before closing the huge ornate, but strong doors of the hall- a bit forcefully.

* * *

As soon as the Fire Toa had left him in a quarters, which he mental formed a map to from the Large Halls where he had spoken to the fellow, he sat down. 

The room was rather small, but large enough. He had been in smaller places to say the least.

Warmer than he preferred, but he wasn't one to complain. A bunk was all the furniture in the room, and a light stone in the wall adjacent to the simple bunk.

The warrior shrugged off his traveling cloak, that he had used many times as a blanket from the weather.

He did however, not remove the swords that were strapped to him. To anyone else, it may seem odd, but to him in made perfect sense.

Though they were Toa, he had no doubt, didn't mean they were totally trust worthy.

Plus, it was an old habit of his. Sleep with your weapons, then no one can steal them, and you're prepared. Jalik sighed and closed his eyes.

He was so damn tired… four days of searching this one canyon, and playing hide and go seek with Dark Hunters wasn't an easy task. But still, if it gave these Matoran liberty, and did justice to those damned Dark Hunters, he was glad to do it.

Still….he opened his eyes, and gently took the locket that hung around his neck in his large, battle worn hands, and carefully opened it to reveal his Daughter on one side of the locket, and his wife on the other, carved in amazing detail of wood- painted with dyes from the plants of the sanctuary. He smiled down at the images, and a pang of homesickness tugged at his heart.

He missed them greatly, but the freedom of thousands had to come first instead of his daughter and wife. So was the way of his people.

He knew that they fell in order behind the freedom of many, and his wife knew that. She too was part of the warriors- she knew where love and responsibility were in his heart. His daughter….she was only a babe when he left, three, four years ago.

He had come back briefly though, for a few days, and had seen her- a beautiful child, though she wasn't a chatter box, she had inherited his stubbornness, and was one tough female. She was rather a handful, and he had only met her for a few days before going off again- eventually finding his way here.

The wooden figure of her smiled up at him- the flame of a warrior starting to already grow in her eyes that were so much like his own. She would be hard to control if she turned out anything like him. He could already imagine the Turaga exclaiming that they thought they had gotten the last of it when he was gone and a warrior- not a child in training. He let out a soft chuckle at the thought of his little daughter riling up the Turaga- like he had done all those years ago.

"Sleep well my loved ones. This will be a battle of great proportions, and will be written and told many a time over." He murmured to the locket figures, before lying down, and closing his eyes, and for the first time in a while, fell quickly into sleep- and stayed that way- knowing that he would be able to rest- and needing to prepare for whatever the next day held in store for him.

* * *

A scream echoed through the coliseum, loud and long- and the Toa of Air dropped his head on his knees, praying that it would stop.

His younger Air Brother, they were doing this to him, and he, the once great Toa of Air- protector of Metru Nui, was helpless to do anything about it.

He…he was nothing here. Fogotten, ignored, or just something to vent anger out on.

Matoran thought of him as dead- a slain hero in battle. But he wasn't either of them. He wasn't dead, he knew that, but he wasn't sure he was totally alive either. But he knew, he knew, that he was no hero.

He was someone who had given up everything for something that couldn't happen- that couldn't exist. He couldn't repair the damage that had been done.

For, he Nidihki, though still believed to be a hero, valiant and strong, dead now, but still fondly remembered as a hero, was truly not. He was a horrible, twisted, sick being. Emerald fists clenched in anger at himself- his body trembeling with rage.

For, though a captive of the very beings that were seiging Metru Nui- taken half of it over by now, and hellbent on killing every last Matoran…..

What he had done was the cause of this whole war. What he had done caused the deaths of countless Matoran.

And all of it, no matter how hard anyone could try to deny,

was completely and totally his fault.

* * *

**Well, that was a crappy ending. Ugh, I'm SO sorry, I should've updated sooner, but the hassle of getting ready for school, and I have a lot of stuff to do. As always, PLEASE review, and I will give you... CHOCOLATE!!!!**

**Shadowed ice**


	8. So it begins

Siahta stared at the Toa of Water opposite of her, and blinked.

Her story had been long- and had distracted the two for at least a few hours. But that wasn't why the young Toa was surprised- to say the least.

No, not at all. She loved long stories, and found tales of old rather interesting- she'd curl up with a book when she was younger and read for hours on end about some old epic of Toa in a by gone age.

No, the length of the tale was never something that bothered the Telekinesis Toa.

It was what was in the story, the tale that truly bothered her. It led a basic line to what happened here.

It all started with Lhikan giving them the Toa stones- them being turned into Toa, blah, blah, blah. It went along almost exactly as she remembered it- for a while. Though, that ended when they took the Great Disks to the Colisuem- and Dume accused them of being imposters. That was big flaw number one.

It wasn't Dume who accused them of being imposters (Well here at least) it was Lhikan.

Vakama, who still- where Nokama was from- looked up to the Gold masked Fire Toa had almost totally lost it. He went into a weird depression state for a while during the time they went to retrieve the other Toa Metru. When he got out of it, he was no longer Mr. Let's 'hang around and have low self esteem.'

Ok, he still had issues on that, be he wasn't so….shy persay.

Nokama told the story completely different from then on. Their water Toa betrayed them, Makuta was never 'killed' he kinda allied himself with the Shadowed One. And then let them invade the City.

Siahta knew she was going to say something after her explianation of they left for 'above the city'- but stopped, a bitter, frightened look in her eyes.

The rest of it was blurry- and confusing- and already, to her surprise, the story was slipping out of her head- like water in a stream.

She frowned at the thought, and looked down at the chains, lost in thought. Like someone didn't want her to remember…

"Siahta?" Nokama asked the girl, shaking her from her muddled, confused thoughts.

Siahta looked up at the Water Toa, then realized that it had been a few good minutes after she finished her story- and she hadn't said a thing.

"…Wow. That's just…." Siahta shook her head, searching for the right word to describe her emotions. "Wow.." She muttered, not finding any other word to express her shock and surprise.

Nokama look a bit uncomfortable, but otherwise relieved at the story finally being told.

"No wonder you didn't want to tell." Siahta commented softly, leaning against the wall again.

Nokama gave her a long look. "Isn't that…well uncomfortable?" She asked, looking at all the chains that the Crimson Toa was sitting on, draped over her body, tangling her, trapping her there.

Nokama saw the girl shrug slightly, chains clacking together slightly as she did so.

"Sorta. I mean, it doesn't hurt, but you know…" She shrugged again, as if making it look like it was no big deal.

"I hate being confined." She grudgingly admitted after a few moments of silence.

"And this…" She sighed, looking down at the chains, and her raw a stinging wrists. She trailed off into silence, again lost in thought. Nokama looked at the girl as she stared down at her hands- and the cruel gray chains that bound her to the wall.

Did she really believe her? Yes, yes she did, Nokama told herself, surprised at the doubt that she wouldn't.

It must be confusing- just as coming here was confusing to Nokama, she being told this story was just as mind bending. She- as far as Nokama knew was handling it well. Hey, she wasn't going insane, and screeching that Nokama had gone off the deep end, and needed to be locked away. Nokama almost laughed at that thought. They already were locked away from everyone- so that wouldn't help at all. Siahta gave her an inquiring glance as she heard Nokama stiffen a laugh, eyeridge raised slightly. But Nokama couldn't help it. It just seemed so stupid to say.

Siahta shook her head, and sighed. "What?" Nokama asked her, confused. She had been laughing a second ago, and now she was upset.

"I don't know…it's just…" The girl sighed again- and looked up at the ceiling, finding it extremely interesting.

"Sparkling Angel, I believe,

dark intentions, your feelings for me

Fallen angel, tell my why,

what's the reason for the thorn in your eye?

I see the angels I'll then to your door, there's no escape now,

no mercy no more. No remorse cause I still remember,

that smile when you tore me apart.

You took my heart,

decived me right from the start,

you showed me dreams I wish they turn into real,

you broke your promise,

and made me realize, it was all just a lie…."

She sang softly, almost absently, as if not really paying attention to what she was doing.

Nokama looked at her again. It was a pretty song, but bitter. Siahta had a nice voice.

Not amazing 'let's stare in awe' voice, but nice.

"It's a rather depressing song." Nokama commented lightly to her.

Siahta moved her shoulders a fraction- a half hearted shrug, then dropped her gaze to Nokama.

"Sing what you're feeling- or it's not worth singing at all." She said simply, as if quoting someone. "I don't like to sing that much, but the children like me to, for some odd reason." She said, a frown on confusion on her face.

"Can't imagine why. Can you sing Nokama?" She asked the Water Toa, a curious expression on her face.

The Toa of Water looked at the girl, her brow creasing slightly. "I've never tried really, so I don't know." She admitted.

"Try." Siahta said simply, then closed her eyes half way, relaxing in the coolness of the dark.

"Well-I-" Nokama started, slightly flustered by the girls odd, request.

"Try. You don't know what you can do if you don't." Siahta said simply. "Plus, it's not like anyone will hear you." She added, her voice sounding almost sleepy as she spoke softly to the flustered Water Toa. Nokama looked at Siahta again, but obliged to her request, as a soft melody escaped her lips.

"Don't give up  
It's just the weight of the world  
When you're heart's heavy I - I will lift it for you  
Don't give up  
Because you want to be heard  
If silence keeps you I – I will break it for you

Everybody wants to be understood  
Well I can hear you  
Everybody wants to be loved  
Don't give up  
Because you are loved

Don't give up  
It's just the hurt that you hide  
When you're lost inside I – I'll be there to find you  
Don't give up  
Because you want to burn bright  
If darkness blinds you I – I will shine to guide you…"

Siahta looked at the Water Toa, now fully awake, as she leaned forward in surprise.

Sweet, high and soft, the Water Toa was an excelent singer. Siahta smiled at her, admiration in her eyes.

"_That_, that, is good singing Nokama." She said simply, a satisfied smile on her face. Nokama dipped her head, a bit embarassed, but hey, no one but they heard her, right?

Well, she hoped as much, though knowing fate, someone would walk down the hall in three… two…. One……..

….. or not. Well, maybe she got lucky this time.

"though…" Siahta said slowly, her eyes staring at Nokama. "I think there was something behind the song… to a certain someone, yes?" She asked, her words were drawn out, as if she were working something out as she spoke, but there was an under current of amusement.

Nokama froze. Oh no, she wasn't thinking…

"To a certain Fire Toa, is my guess." She finished, a sly look on her face- a blush creeping up Nokama's.

Yup, she definatly was.

Geeze, was it that obvious?! I mean, she was still sorting out her feelings herself.

"Don't worry, you're not obvious. But, I mean when you come in to the healing ward and find you sleeping in his lap, it's kinda obvious." Siahta said- albit smugly, but spoke as if reading her mind.

Oh, well that was- wait, how did she know that?! Nokama looked up at the girl with a mix of embarassment, anger and confusion. And an angry Water Toa is never a good thing. Though, oddly enough, Siahta's reaction was not what she expected. She didn't back down, or apologize. She didn't explain anything, nor did she simply drop the subject. No, Siahta did the least expected thing.

She started to giggle, an uncontrolable laugher streamed from her, as she leaned against the wall, body shaking from the laugher that was coming from it. Nokama did her best to glare at the younger Toa, but failed misrably. She sighed and closed her eyes, trying to ignore the laughter from her cell mate.

OK, OK, so she liked him. So what? Why was that so funny to her? Nokama cast her a sideways glance. Maybe she had hit her with the water blast a little TOO hard…

Finally, the light laughter faded into nothing as Siahta's merriment faded back into a bitter silence.

"I can't believe them…calling me a traitor." She sighed, her voice almost silent.

"You're not." Nokama said sharply. "They wrongly accused you. They did to both of us." She added, though her voice wasn't any less gentle.

"Does it matter? They did. No one's going to trust us after this. We've been accused, we might as well have done the act as well." Siahta said bitterly.

"Don't say that!" Nokama snapped, shocked at Siahta's words against the Matoran.

"Because it's true?" the crimson female snapped back.

"because that's _exactly _what the Matoran will act like? Nokama, face it. This isn't your world. The Matoran aren't as trusting or open anymore. If you're accused of a crime, and proven innocent, you still are treated like you commited the act! You and me both, for everyone thinks their Great Leader will have pity on his last remaining relitive, and let her go!" She all but snarled, hatred again building up in her eyes, the chains that bound her lifting into the air, a pale blue aura surrounding them.

Then, suddenly, the anger died in her eyes, and the chains dropped to the floor with a loud clattering, though she didn't flinch at the noise as it echoed down the dank halls.

That fiery anger died into a slightly sad look.

"Their wrong though. Their all wrong." She spoke softly, as she fiddled with the chains on her wrists, wincing as the metal touched her raw skin.

"You don't know what it like to be left out, and you don't know how it feels to be your own best friend…on the outside looking in…" She sang softly, to herself the words barely audible as she toyed with the chains, sliding the cuffs higher up her arm to expose the raw, cut damage that they had dealt to her.

Not too bad, she admited ruefully. It should heal in a few days, in wasn't that bad- or deep. Still, it stttunnngggg!!!! Nokama looked ruefully at the Telekensis Toa as she examined her wrists

"You Ok?" She asked her.

Siahta nodded absently in reply. Geeze, this girl was weird. Exploding, calming down, then checking wounds. She really was odd.

Though….what was it that she said about Great Leader caring about relitives? Was she talking about Vakama?

Wait, was she saying that she and Vakama were related!?

What the hell, did she miss something? Nokama sighed in irritation.

There were too many loose ends right now. Maybe she needed to do a bit of meditating… yes, meditating would definatly help right now.

The water Toa closed her eyes and let out a breath. Her body relaxed, her limbs went limp, as if they no longer were part of her, her breathing evened and slowed, and the swirling thoughts that ran around in her head slipped away into the dark, trailing away like a dark river, leaving her mind blank and relaxed. No longer was the air around her cool and heavy, but light and clean. The constant drip of water from some unknown location faded away into a blissful dark.

There was no longer the occasional shifting of chains from Siahta, nor her some what uneven breathing.

Only complete and total silence.

Pain left her, and finally, for the first time in awhile, she was totally relaxed. Sadly, the peace was not to last.

A scream periced the gentle quiet- loud and frightened- pain filled. Nokama's eyes snapped open- startled as she out of habit glanced around- though part of her knew she wouldn't find anything. Though, one look at Siahta told her that this definatly wasn't a good thing.

The girl's eyes were wide open- fear and worry alight in them.

"What's going on?" Nokama asked her- in hopes that at least one of them had an idea of what was happening.

Siahta shook her head slightly- weither it mean 'shut up' or 'I don't know' the Water Toa wasn't sure.

Siahta slumped against the wall and hung her head- not saying a word

"What is it?" Nokama asked her urgently- grasping the bars blocking her out of the hall.

Siahta didn't respond for a long moment- though when she finally did- she looked up at Nokama- a sad look in her eyes along with a trace of bitter anger.

"It's too late to make it right. Probaly wouldn't if I could…" She sang softly, then said nothing more, ignoring Nokama's attempts to get anything more out of her.

Frusterated, Nokama leaned agaisnt the wall and glared at the Telekensis Toa. Fine. If she wanted that way, so be it. She'd find out sooner or later. But, whatever it was… Nokama had a nagging feeling that it wasn't going to be a good thing.

* * *

Screams. 

That's all he could hear around him. Screaming and shouting.

He couldn't see anything. It was all dust and smoke. Wait. Smoke?

Was there a fire? He struggled to get up- heedless of the pain nagging his side.

Matoran were scrambling around him- putting out a small fire, getting around the rubble that was strewn on the once clean and even floor.

"Vakama!" Someone called from behind him.

He turned around to see Whenua starting towards him. "What in the name of Mata Nui happened?!" Vakama demanded- confusion and exasperation in his voice.

"Don't know." Whenua told him hurriedly as they stood amongst the rubble and dust. "But I think something happened in the hall." He informed the Fire Toa.

"Did it collapse?" Vakama asked him.

Whenua looked almost offended at the question, and Vakama realized that Whenua was one of those who had build and disigned the halls- and he was rather proud of his work- as were most of the Onu-Matoran and Po-Matoran.

"No." Whenua said finally, casting his leader a reproachful glance after his comment.

He looked like he wanted to go into some explaination of what they had done- and why it wouldn't collapse, but didn't.

"Sabbotige. It was triggered- or something hit it so it collapsed." Whenua explained.

Vakama nodded, already lost in thought. That would make sense, but what had done it?

None of the Matoran could've done it- let alone a Toa- without something to lift them up there- but even then someone would've noticed- it would've taken too long to collapse it without anyone noticing- plus that would mean the death of the Matoran who did sabbotage the hall in the first of the place.

So that in it's self would defeat the idea. So, that led to only thing

"Explosives." Whenua said- almost as if he read Vakama's mind.

"Dark Hunters." Vakama said darkly- anger filling him.

"How? They don't know where we are." Whenua pointed out calmly to him- though the same thought had been running though his head only seconds before.

Vakama shrugged- though he wasn't to sure how they would find this place either. "They followed one of the Le-Matoran runners." He presented a suggestion.

"No. They always take care to make sure their not followed. They use the decoy tunnels" Whenua disagreed.

"Then they saw the Matoran enter- stayed hidden."Vakama argued.

"They were going to find it sooner or later. There are so many Hunters, one of them was bound to find us eventaully." Vakama cut over Whenua's objection to his last comment.

"It doesn't matter right now. They found us, and that's the point." Vakama said firmly.

Whispers of shock and fear went though the nearby Matoran

"The Dark Hunters found us?"

"Were going to die!"

"Shut up! They'll think of something, their Toa."

Vakama looked pointedly at Whenua "We need to get the Matoran into a safer place. Send them into the Halls." He ordered- turning away only to face the Earth Toa once again.

"Did you see Onewa or Nuju?" He asked in an undertone.

Whenua nodded. " Onewa. He was somewhere on the eastern side of the halls- that was just a few minutes ago. He'll probally be here by now- that much rock falling casues a lot of noise- not to mention vibreations." He said breifly.

"I haven't seen Nuju for awhile." He said shortly, then turned to the Matoran.

"Come on!" He called- giving directions and started to assist them in removing rubble to reach those who were caught in rubble as it collasped- though half of them were probally dead.

Still, retirieving bodies was imporant.

Vakama was off to organize Matoran to get ready for a fight. There was a cry from behind him- and he turned around sharply at the noise.

Some Matoran had uncovered quite a few rather large pieces of rubble from a part of the collapse- revealing a battered, dust covered figure.

The mask was chipped- a crack running down one side of it- blood mixing and smearing all over the body, dust and grim and blood caking the figure- it's heart light flickering rapidly. Shock filled Vakama as he realized who the figure was.

"Nuju…" He muttered, his eyes wide.

He must have been on his way to see them and the rubble had fallen on him- he must have been the target of this whole thing. They had struck true- for the Ice Toa was no longer moving.

Vakama hung his head, sorrow and cold fury filling him. So, this was how they wanted to play. So be it.

Vakama straightened up and helped carry his fallen brother in arms out of the ruined hall.

The Seige, the _true_ war, had begun.

* * *

**Oh my god, she killed Nuju! Bitch!!! Lol. Maybe I did kill him, maybe I didn't. Depends on what I do for the next chapter. I'm debating on confusing you even more...**

**'Don't give up' what Nokama sings is by Josh Groben. Love that song. 'Angels' is by within Temptation, and the other snippet of song is called 'Outside looking in' My friend made me listen to it on UTube. It's a pretty good song, though I don't know where it came from...I forget who sings it, sorry.**

**Hm, see, this is what happens when you give me a weekend with nothing but a computer to type with (No net access) and all the time in the world. Lots of updates! Reveiw as always, please. And I've got a question. honest anwsers only. Do you think Siahta is turning...Sue-ish? I don't know, just thinking...**


	9. Freedom at last

Soul stealer paced in the hall of the Coliseum, his usually great patience wearing thin. He shouldn't be here; he should be out, hunting, scouting doing something!

But no, he just had to end up here, waiting for the shadowed one to dismiss Lariska and his 'Mini Shadow' as most of the other hunters called him- from some meeting of sorts. Personally he didn't care what they were doing; he just wanted them to be done, so he could get out of here sooner.

Tracker, the idiot, he just HAD to screw everything up, didn't he? He just had to try to break his mirror, didn't he? The dark Hunter let out an irritated huff as he stalked moodily up and down the hall, his long strides making only a soft, muffled noise on the cold, smooth obsidian like floor, his bag swinging silently at his side.

Honestly, if Tracker were right now, he would kill the bloody basterd here and now. He had tried to break his mirror! The foolish, cocky imbecile couldn't even begin to comprehend what would happen if he broke his mirror. Inwardly, he cursed the tracking Hunter, and his entire little click that followed him around. Damned them all to hell. They had no idea what would've happened if they had broken the mirror- what chaos they would release onto the world- onto themselves.

They thought that breaking the mirror would simply render him useless and venerable and be able to kill him. While all of this was true, he admitted, that wasn't even half of it. The only thing you could really call a weapon on him was his mirror (Besides the occasional time where he carried a long, curved dagger) and breaking the mirror would render him defenseless- and easy prey to kill.

Yes, while Soul stealer lived for himself, and himself only, he did have to admit, he didn't want to be the one who the Shadowed One, despite the fact that he was NOT afraid of him, to have his name cursed, and the hounds of hell chasing his soul across the skies. Breaking the mirror was like breaking the glass on the Encasements in the Archives on one of the particularly nasty species that was locked up there.

You let out all of the spirits that he had captured. At one time, a fair few of them were good pure souls of those he had captured in the mirror- and their spirits would scream and cry, curse and beg with him, to let them go.

But eventually, after having no choice but to obey him, they fell silent, and no longer spoke to him, only hated him with all they had in them. While there were the ones that did like him for one reason or another, why, he had no idea in hell, but the majority of them hated him, and would kill him- if they could.

You see, while the mirror caught the souls, and allowed them to be released to kill, his main use for the mirror, the spirits couldn't touch him, let alone try to kill him. But, if the mirror was broken….well Soul stealer wasn't sure, but it would be a reasonable guess if the mirror DID break, then the spirits would not only get let out, but kill him too. And that was something he preferred not happen.

Despite the fact that he was the center of his universe, there were some figures in his life he found important, and would rather not have them die, unless necessary.

But that wasn't the point.

If those moronic fools had broken the mirror, the spirits would have been released into this world. Well, if he did die, they all would have a merry time trying to get rid of the twisted spirits. If there even was a way to.

The loud echoing creek of a doorway opening brought the Spirit Hunter out of his thoughts. He crouched down, in a defensive position, one hand resting on his mirror that hung at his side.

As soon as he realized what the door opening meant, - and identified who it was that was exiting, Soul Stealer relaxed and straightened up. Lariska, the Shadowed Ones second in command, and one of the only female Dark Hunter strode smoothly out of the room that the Shadowed Once currently occupied.

She was beautiful, the Soul Hunter admitted, tall graceful and remarkably acrobatic- every bit as deadly as she was beautiful.

"Ah…Soul Stealer, isn't it?" She asked as she finally came within a few feet of him- though he doubted that she just now spotted him- she probably had seen him as soon as she stepped out of the door and exited into the hall.

He nodded curtly, his hand still resting on his mirror, some of the spirits pulsing under his touch- eager to be let out. Or for him to just stop the touching. Normally it wouldn't be necessary to do this, but he preferred to be overly cautious than dead.

Plus, Trackers attempt- he rather not take any chances.

Her eyes narrowed as they traveled over his body, which was- though he didn't like to admit it, pretty beat up. They did more damage to him than he to them, but he had given them all a few good wounds to lick.

A gash here, crimson blood flowing down his arm, a dark bruise on his stomach where he had been kicked, probably a few broken ribs for that- and a few small cuts here and there, but he could defiantly looked worse than he felt.

The adrenaline was still pulsing though him, the thrill of the danger, so the pain had yet to completely sink in.

"What happened?" She demanded sharply

"A Matoran actually get close enough to hit you?" She sneered scornfully.

Soul Stealer's eyes narrowed dangerously at the jibe. So she HAD heard Tracker taunting his tactics in battle. Huh, the idiot was just trying to impress the female commander. Like THAT would ever happen.

"No." He responded steadily- very tempted to just let a spirit at the rumored- and apparently so arrogant female.

He wanted to see her dodge and kill one of his spirits. Like she could. But, fortunately, for who, he wasn't sure, his countless ages spent in the Dark Hunters ranks, he followed the orders that had been imprinted over and over again in his mind when he first got here, and held his tongue.

"I was sent here to…inform the Shadowed One about some….casualties we've suffered." Soul Stealer chose his words carefully, keeping his voice even and neutral- knowing that he already was walking on thin ice.

The Female Hunter narrowed her eyes- if possible even more- but to his relief, didn't press for answers.

Instead, she made a noise that was somewhere between a snort of disgust, and a chuckle of amusement. She brushed his shoulder none too gently as she passed him, and though he was still numb from the adrenaline rushing though him, he didn't fail to notice the cold steel of her infamous poison daggers brushing gently, oh so gently across his arm and back as she passed him.

Surprised slightly, though not frightened in the least, Soul Stealer frowned at the action, though continued to walk for the huge dark doors that the lethal female had exited though. A threat no doubt, but to what?

The woman didn't even know him that well, so what exactly was she warning him for? Yes, defiantly a threat, though it didn't frighten him in the least. Why be bothered? If he died, he died.

He couldn't escape death, nor could he cheat it. While it was true that he preferred to stay alive for as long as possible, for he did have a few people left that he wanted to kill, Soul Stealer was not someone who cowered at the prospect of death.

"Ah….Soul Stealer…"

A familiar dark and silky voice struck out at the gray colored hunter from the Shadow clad room- the voice echoing in the room- flying up into the rafters, making those calm, simple words rumble like thunder above them.

Soul Stealer shuddered slightly as he heard the words, but forced his nervousness down. Mata Nui, he had forgotten how eerie his 'Masters' voice sounded.

"Why are you here? Last time that happened, you had done something that ended with some…" The Shadowed Ones pleasant tone drifted off, as if searching for the right words.

"Unpleasant consequences." He finished his voice hard as steel, and colder than ice. The Grey Hunter shuddered slightly at the words, remembering all to well to consequences that had happened the first time he disobeyed orders.

He would have to live with it the rest of his life too. There was no way he could escape it, no way he could hide it. His reflection always stared back at him- almost blank, if not for the blazing eyes, cold and ridged.

Only his eyes- and a very small amount of control of his 'mask' allowed his to express himself-if he even wanted to. You see, the last time Soul Stealer had not followed orders, he hadn't lost a limb. He hadn't been beaten, or tortured.

No, Soul Stealer had lost his face.

* * *

Nokama paced back and forth in front of the bars that held her in place. She could hear- and fell quite a lot of commotion above them. There apparently had been a loud, thunderous jolt, the thing which had also woken Nokama from her meditating. 

What it was from, Nokama couldn't tell, and Siahta was currently resting, or so it seemed. You never could be sure about her. She looked like she was sleeping, but for some reason, Nokama had the hunch the girl was still awake.

She had been awake earlier, but she had point blank refused to say anything- though oddly, not in a blunt way. It was just anytime Nokama would ask about something; she would just shake her head in that oh so infuriating way, and say that it wasn't important.

Nokama bit back the urge to snort. As if it weren't important. Siahta was lying though her teeth and both of them knew it. Even for Nokama, who was probably the most patent of the Toa Metru, she was almost driven to insanity with the simple, repeated answer. Like a broken record that's all she would say.

_'It isn't important.'_ Though, despite the fact 'It isn't important' was her only answer, you didn't need to be overly observant to see that she too was worried about what was going on.

Ever heard of _'Eyes are the window to our soul'_? That was the exact phrase Nokama would use. Those large indigo eyes showed almost everything about her- despite that Siahta didn't like it, it was true.

Worry shown, clear as the day, in her eyes, as if it were written there. But, the fact that she almost never kept, or made eye contact, didn't help much.

From what Nokama had managed to piece together, by listening to the occasional shouts that echoed down the cold, dark passage way they were held in, something big had happened in the halls.

'Hunters' was one of the only decipherable words that the Sapphire Toa had heard, and that alone was enough to make her heart freeze.

Dark Hunters had gotten into the Halls? But Siahta had said- Nokama stopped pacing and cast a glance at the lightly breathing crimson female in the cell across from her.

There was little doubt in her mind that the indigo eyed female had known that the Hunters would find this place- where ever it was. No, Nokama didn't think she was a traitor, the girl held too many close bonds here, and she was young.

And, no matter how many times Siahta would deny it, Nokama was sure that the crimson female wouldn't-didn't- have the heart or the strength-more of lack of one- to.

"The Hunters found us. How long will it be before they catch us?" Siahta's soft voice questioned the blue Toa, though her voice clearly told that she was off someplace else, thinking, pondering something or another from the corner of her cell.

Fear,anger and confusion built up in the blue Toa at the words. She was right; the Hunters had found the refuge that much was clear. But how could Siahta just sit there, as calmly as if they were discussing the weather about the Hunters, while they could be killing the Matoran- possibly one of the other Toa?

_'Oh Vakama'_ the blue Toa sighed inwardly, pressing her forehead against the bars, letting the cold metal cool her.

She didn't know how long it had been- days, weeks, it all had blended into one, long, unending dark- locked down here. To be honest, she could've sworn in was years, between the small talks, explosions, sleeping, resting, and the long, agonizing silences, the fits of anger, on both sides, though Nokama didn't like to point fingers, most of it HAD been on Siahta's part.

And now, this. The whatever it was that was going on above them, in the higher levels of the halls, every minute of silence seemed to be a agonizing hour- stretching it's self out as time passed slowly, like a trickle of water coming out of a crack in a dam.

The pretty water Toa flinched at the long, creaking noise of a door opening. Oh how she loathed that sound, high pitched, harsh and grating. Then, there was a loud 'Bang!' as something hit the cold gray stone, causing the sound to echo down the hall like thunder- causing Nokama to jump- her heart racing, and Siahta to jump in surprise- as much as the tangled chains would allow her, and to curse with a few, well chosen words. She swore even more as the dry clanking of chains added on to the terrible thundering, roaring din, and the slivers of metal of her cuffs to come off from old age, and possibly use, and dig into her raw skin painfully, like a white hot brand. She sat down again, her eyes watering with pain, and a whimper creeping up her throat.

Nokama blinked at the rather vulgar words that the girl had uttered, surprising her "Siahta!"

She scolded her like a Matoran child, though her voice was hushed- and far more important things were on her mind.

Where the beings coming Matoran, Toa or Dark Hunters? Was Vakama OK? Who was coming? Why were they coming? Was someone finally going to tell them what was going on?!

Though, who came down the hall was not a Toa, nor a Dark Hunter, but rather a band of-mostly- Onu-Matoran. Though, Nokama did see a Matoran from every sector of the city, their armor color reflecting dimly in the light that the Light stone gave off- all of them covered in dirt and grime, and weary expressions on their masks, anger tinting their eyes, along with worry, and perhaps, in a few of them, fear.

Out of worry, wither it was for Siahta or the Matoran, Nokama wasn't sure, she cast a nervous glance at the crimson female, still chained to the wall.

Her expression was almost unreadable, her lips pressed in a thin line, back ridged, though her eyes gave away what would've been an indifferent look; flashing with fury and betrayal, and, dare she say it, hatred.

Though, to her relief, she made no move forward, to reach them, nor back to try to sink into the heavy shadows of her cell. She simply sat there, her bright eyes burning with a kind of passion that Nokama wasn't totally sure how to explain.

"Come with us." One of the Matoran ordered- unlocking Nokama's cell door, throwing it open.

Again, Nokama winced at the noise, while probably no different to them, being kept here with little to no loud sounds, the simple bang of a barred door hitting a stone wall, was extremely loud to her.

"To where?" Nokama rasped out, her voice level, but questioning.

"To where ever we take you." One Matoran snapped, his eyes flashing.

"Now, come one and let's go." He ordered- and like a silence order, the Matoran drew away, leaving a path for her to get out of the cell.

Though she shouldn't be, her heart pounded at the realization that she was able to leave the cold cell. Suddenly though, the restrained smile turned into a frown.

"What about Siahta?" She asked, turning her orange eyes to the crimson female. A sneer of contempt came across the speaking Matoran.

"What about her?"

"Isn't she coming with us?" She asked- and even before the words passed her lips, realization set in, and a bitter, angry feeling welled up in her.

There was laughter, mocking, cold laughter from the Matoran.

"No. What good would she do to heal? Plus, we can't have a traitor like her killing the wounded. We can't have her near Toa Nuju." He responded, spitting the word 'traitor' out of his mouth, and an arrogant smirk crossed his face, hiding his fear for the Ice Toa, as horror dawned upon Siahta's face.

"No….NUJU!!" she flung herself against the chains, fury and fear on her expression.

"Please…" She begged them, her voice desperate.

"Let me go!" She cried- and the look on her face, the tone of her voice was enough for most of the Matoran to look away- pity replacing hatred. Not even the Onu-Matoran who spoke could bring himself to meet her pleading eyes.

"No." He said simply, though there was less anger and scorn in his voice, his answer still held firm.

Her eyes begged, pleaded for someone, anyone to say something. Silence met her pleadings as she pulled against the chains one last time.

"Please…." The one word filled with such desperation, confused and touched Nokama.

She really did care about Nuju-even if she completely denied having any feelings toward him.

But…why was she begging like this?

From the short time she had seen her with anyone else, she seemed rather….well prideful. Begging was defiantly not something she had expected her to do.

"It couldn't hurt…" Nokama spoke up, trying to convince the Matoran to let Siahta out. He cast her a sharp glare, but, to her surprise, fumbled with a ring of keys on his waist, and unlocked the door- cautiously entering the cell- his movements slow and wary, as if he were confronting a wild animal.

Siahta looked at him her eyes untrusting, but eager to be released. Slowly, slowly, he pulled out another key and another instrument, that looked somewhat like a corkscrew and fumbled with a few of the chains- picking at this, turning that, it looked like he was tinkering with some complex machine, and with a soft grunt, the chains fell to the floor- freeing her wrists and legs, as she stood stock still.

All the chains that had been tangled around her arms and torso fell to the ground at her feet, coiling on top of her legs like cold metal snakes.

She stood there for a moment- her body shaking, but other than that, completely unmoving. Nokama, for a moment thought that she was about to attack the Matoran who freed her, but she did nothing, her eyes stared off into space as if she were seeing something just beyond Nokama's shoulder.

Suddenly, she blinked and shook her head, then taking a deep breath, carefully, gingerly almost, slid her foot out from the chains and stepped over them, bringing her other foot with it.

The chains slithered on the ground as they caught her foot, but then dropped again to the floor with a clatter as they slid off.

"Thank you…" Her voice was soft, almost shy as she spoke to the Matoran.

He grunted, a frown on his face. "Try anything funny girl, and you'll find yourself back here locked up permanently. I don't give a damn who your related to." The Matoran snapped, his voice gruff, but still, he didn't look at her.

Siahta flinched slightly at his words, her eyes flashing briefly with hurt, but nodded her head slightly.

"Let's go already! We don't have all day you know!" He snapped at the other Matoran, who almost instantly jumped to life, and scurried down the halls.

The Onu-Matoran looked at the two female Toa, and though he was a Matoran and both of them were at least a foot and a half taller than him, and could easily stop him, or kill him- Nokama reeled slightly at the thought- there was no questioning the stubborn and demanding glare he gave them.

"We're goin' to the infirmary. Got a few casualties for you." He muttered, then stalked off, Siahta almost instantly at his heels as he left, like an obedient pet- force of habit, Nokama supposed.

But, Nokama soon followed them, relieved to finally be able to leave this dark place. As Nokama and Siahta passed through the halls, escorted by the gruff Onu-Matoran, it was all a flurry of activity.

* * *

Matoran rushed by, urgently talking, or shouting to one another. Most of the activity was around the Dining Halls, were Vakama often use as a place to think and strategize. Unfortunately, the healing Wards were in the opposite direction. 

Siahta repressed a sigh of frustration. She hated not knowing what was going on, but right now she really wanted to find Nuju. They had mentioned that he had been wounded…in whatever had happened.

She bit her lip as she followed the black Matoran to the healing wards, and froze in the door way- shock written on her features.

Nokama rushed up to the girl, and looked over her shoulder at what had currently frozen her, and a gasp escaped her. Lying quite still on a healing cot was Nuju, blood spattering his chest, one let bent at a very odd angle, making it clear that it was very broken.

Bandages wrapped around his chest were soaked with blood- and for a moment Nokama was outraged that they didn't even bother to change them, when she realized that Siahta had said before, they were running low on medical supplies.

They couldn't change the bandages, because if they did, it meant another life was lost.

"What happened?!" Nokama asked no one in particular.

"Dark Hunters." A familiar calm voice spoke up from behind Nokama.

The blue water Toa spun around to face a red mask and yellow gold eyes looking down on her.

"Vakama!" She blinked up at him- and for a moment, she was torn between just turning around and giving him the cold shoulder- he _HAD_ ordered them to be locked up after all- or hugging him.

She decided on the second choice, and flung her arms around him, giving him a tight squeeze.

Golden eyes widened at the Sapphire female, and a blush stained his face an even darker shade of red.

"You're OK!" She exclaimed when she finally let go of him, and looked up into his face.

"I'm fine." He agreed with her, a gentle smile spreading on his mask at her relieved face.

"What happened? What was all that noise we heard?" She asked him, her voice worried, her eyes demanding an answer.

"It's kind of complicated…" Vakama told her, his eyes dropping to the floor.

Nokama glared up at him- her eyes hard. So, this was her greeting? She was so worried about him, and all he does is tell her that he can't explain what's going on?

Nokama opened her mouth to let her thoughts turn into rather harsh words, but Siahta's now quivering voice beat her to speaking.

"Nokama…I need your help" The words were soft, and urgent.

Nokama turned to see Siahta sitting next to Nuju, her hands resting over his leg, her eyes dark and confused.

"We need to reset the leg." Siahta said nervously, her eyes flitting from Vakama to her, then back to Nuju.

"What happened to him?" Nokama asked, her eyes looking up at Vakama , shocked and worried. Vakama's face grew guilty as he looked at the floor.

"I'll tell you later, you were brought up here to help." He said, though he seemed to be speaking to the floor.

Nokama narrowed her eyes reproachfully at him, but turned to assist Siahta.

Though, she did ponder for a moment why she was needed, if Siahta knew at least the basics of healing. Nokama caught her eye, and a flash of borderline panic was written there _'I can't do this.'_ It practically screamed.

Gently, Nokama took the top of his leg- towards his knee, and Siahta took the bottom. The Water Toa winced, you could practically see how badly it needed to be set, and looked up at the younger girl.

Nokama saw Siahta steel herself, suck in a deep breath, and bit her lip before finally giving the slightest of nods. Together, the two snapped the leg straight, hearing a sickening 'crack!' of bone as their reward.

Ice blue eyes shot open, and pain crossed a white mask, mouth open in a silent scream of pain as his leg was set, body arched.

"Nuju!" Siahta breathed softly, relieved that he was awake.

Confused ice blue eyes met worried indigo. A frown flitted across his face as he looked at her.

"…Sia…Siahta?" He questioned, his voice dry.

Slowly, she nodded her head, though didn't say anything.

_'He's gonna get mad. He's going to yell at me.'_ She thought, the voice in her mind frantic, like a child caught in the act of doing something that their parents had told them very sternly not to do.

Instead though, he gave he a wry smile. "I guess you weren't joking when you said you'd repay the favor." He managed, his voice weak.

* * *

Nokama blinked at the words, and wondered what exactly he meant by that. A blush crossed the telekinesis Toa's mask- though a small smile tugged at her lips. 

Nokama turned to Vakama who stood in the doorway- and stood up as he silently beckoned her out of the ward.

"I'm not suppose to leave the healing wards…" Nokama said almost nervously.

Vakama only smiled slightly "I think I'm more than capable of fighting you if you tried to escape." He said simply- while strolling along the halls- as if oblivious to the commotion around them, while she walked along with him, his voice light.

A small smile formed on her face. "Please, Vakama, what's going on?" Nokama finally asked, while he sighed.

"A lot of things. The Dark Hunters have found our base- you heard the results of that last night." He said wearily, while Nokama blinked.

It had been last night? "They somehow got in and out without being noticed. The archway in front of the Dining Halls collapsed. Not that many though! Just a few, and a lot of bruises." He said quickly as her expression turned from interest to horror and worry.

"Nuju was one of the unlucky ones." He added softly "The rubble was probably meant for one of the Toa in the first place though, so-" "Thank Mata Nui he's still alive." Nokama finished for him, giving him a tired half-smile.

He blinked and shrugged "That's not what I had in mind, but yes, thank Mata Nui he's alive."

There was a long silence between them as they walked- Nokama noticed that he was avoiding passages that led back to the Healing Ward, as if he didn't want her to leave, but didn't know what to say. Finally, she broke the silence after being unable to take it any longer.

"What did Nuju mean back there?" She gestured in the direction she-thought- the Healing Ward was.

To her surprise, a small chuckle escaped the solemn Toa. "A few years back she went out into Ko-Metru- without telling anyone where she had gone. She had disappeared for a few hours, and we got worried. I told everyone to check their Metru's. Nuju found her next to one of the crystal Towers, her leg snapped clean in half.

She had fallen, or something and broke it. She couldn't get up with out hurting it, and she was half frozen to death when he found her. He had to set her leg, like she did today.

She had told him after he set it that she swore she was going to repay the favor of setting her leg sometime, and would enjoy it. Nuju being Nuju just ignored the threat, but apparently it would've done some good to actually listen." Vakama told her wryly.

Nokama let out a soft chuckle of her own at the story. Again though, silence fell around them. Nokama saw out of the corner of her eye Vakama stealing the occasional glace at her. Finally, the silence was broken

"Um, Nokama?" He said quietly, his voice uncertain.

Nokama looked away from the pattern on the plain walls, glancing at him "Hm?" She answered, tilting her head slightly.

A blush crossed his face. "Uh, I….I'm sorry about-"

Though, before he could finish, she cut him off

"It's OK. I get it." She said, though her words were a little blunt.

As soon as she said the words, she realized that she might not totally be behind them. Did she actually forgive him? Yes, yes she did, in some ways. Though, in others, she wasn't sure if she wanted to forgive him just yet.

She cast another glance at the Fire Toa, who was looking at her with a touch of hurt in his eyes at her somewhat blunt reply.

Just like the old Vakama.

_'But he's not. The Vakama I know wouldn't lock me away.'_ She thought with a sigh, and looked away from the Fire Toa.

In some ways, she wasn't sure if she could forgive him.

* * *

Now, Jalik was a decently smart being. Not overly intelligent, or any of that, but he certainly wasn't an idiot. However, what did confuse him was the Crimson Toa that sat next to one of the Healing Ward beds, that was currently occupied by another Toa- and Ice Toa, he would assume. 

That was odd, the Toa he talked to, Vakama, his name was, hadn't mentioned at female Toa here.

"And who might ye be?" He asked her quietly as he entered- keeping his voice soft for the Ice Toa was currently sleeping.

She jumped- startled like a deer, and faced him- eyes wide with alarm and fright. It was amusing, he thought, as almost out of instinct, she had moved in front of the sleeping Toa, her body held in a commonly use defensive hand-to-hand position.

"Ye dahn't have ta be afraid ah me lassie." He chuckled quietly, raising his hands up in a mocking surrender.

"Ye brawny wee glare tis' enough ta right aut scare this wee warrior." Siahta flinched, her eyes sparked with anger

. He had no right to mock her like this. He stood there, a disarming smile on his face, and still she didn't back down.

"Na, ah asked ye what ya nahm is bonnie lass." He said sternly, his eyes losing their humorous glint.

"…S-Siahta." She said quietly, as he gazed sternly down at her.

"Hm, Siahta. Odd nahm for an odd lass." He commented quietly. "Ah'm Jalik of Electricity." He introduced himself.

"What are you doing here?" Siahta asked, her voice soft as not to wake the sleeping Toa. He cast her a warning glance.

"Ah could ask teh same of ye lass." He countered.

"I've lived here for the past years." Siahta snapped, her eyes narrowing. She didn't care who this guy was, she didn't like him. He had no right to just go around a question her like this!

"Ah see then. Why didn't ye brawny leadah tell mah of ye then?" He asked, his tone light, but veiled with irritation.

Siahta flinched. Vakama….hadn't told of her? Suddenly the light stones here seemed to dim drastically. Of course. Of course he wouldn't. He didn't want her here. Like everyone else. Like everyone else, he didn't want her here.

"Because he forgot." She said truthfully, through clenched teeth.

"And why would he forget a bonnie lass like ye?" He asked, though this time she couldn't tell if he was taunting her or was genuinely asking.

She was too angry to notice anything but the words, and what she was going to kill him with. The pale blue aura that signaled that her powers were in use surrounded her, her fists clenched at her sides- various objects of shape and size floated around her- all of them sharp.

How dare, how dare he ask that?! She wanted to scream at him, to impale him with all of the instruments that were floating around her, waiting for her powers to surge and strike him.

She wanted to cry because she knew very well the reason wasn't 'because he's always busy', or 'I'm just quiet.' She knew the answer, and that's what truly hurt.

She hated this man, whoever he was, she didn't give a damn. She wanted to kill him. But she didn't. Pure fury shown in her eyes- her body shaking with contained rage.

"Get….OUT." She hissed at him, and surprise flickered in his eyes.

He wasn't use to being bossed around, much less by younger females? Too god damned bad for him. He was, and he better move ass.

Calmly, with all the grace of one in a royal court, he turned and left from the Healing Ward. As soon as she left, she collapsed into the chair she had been sitting in previously.

Why didn't she attack him? She had done the same thing to that Matoran, and he hadn't even gotten close to provoking the rage that this Toa had.

Because he was a Toa? Like she gave a damn if they were. Toa or not Toa, you didn't mess with her, and most of the Toa Metru could agree with that statement.

She might not physically hurt her, but she could yell and fume and be stubborn for long periods of time.

Because she didn't want to kill him? Maybe that would be her reason that she shouldn't have, after she did and regretted it.

No, the reason was currently lying next to her, his snow colored hand holding her crimson wrist tightly.

**

* * *

**

**I'm so sorry! I've been so busy as of late…..forgive me. Argh, I just have so much crap to do, and other stories I'm trying to update, failing at miserably too. Um, could I ask for reviews without being killed?**


	10. Infiltrations and pride

Siahta growled angrily as the older Toa left, the hurt still throbbing in her as she allowed herself to be restrained by his hand.

"And I thought you had anger problems before." His voice was dry, but a smirk played on his lips.

She frowned slightly, and blushed as she realized he had yet to let go of her wrist. "Um…." Siahta blushed even deeper at the inquiring glance he gave her, and she turned away from him.

Mata Nui, did his eyes always have to make her blush? '_He doesn't love you.'_ She reminded herself bitterly. '_He doesn't even like you. You're a toy.'_ It's what she had told herself over and over again, day after day, week after week, year after year.

She had no reason to believe otherwise. She had accepted that fact a long time ago. So…why did it still hurt when she thought about it? She had known ever since that day- only a few weeks after they had found him, nearly dead by Dark Hunter hands. He had looked at her with such hatred, such spite, that she could actually feel it.

It didn't matter what Nokama said to her to comfort or convince her. She didn't care that Vakama insisted that he wasn't in the right mind. Nokama hadn't been there, she hadn't seen him look at her like that. Vakama, she knew was lying. He knew just as well that Nuju was in his 'right head' as he wanted to put it. It had just hurt so BADLY.

She hadn't said anything to anyone for almost a week.

But, even then, even after they had gotten over the fight, she still knew, she knew that he didn't like her, in any romantic way what so ever- or quite possibly even a friend.

That, and he still had been- and was- she reminded herself, rather unstable at sometimes. It was somewhat unnerving, to be talking to a calm, logical, Toa of Ice, then the next instant be talking to someone who was more stubborn the a three year old Matoran who point blank refused to see any logic, and would rant wildly about something or another- assumptions drawn almost out of thin air.

It had frightened her at first, his swings in personality. She had gotten over them though, gotten use to it even.

No, she shook her head slightly, not that. She hadn't gotten use to them, she never would. She knew who she could possibly be facing in a conversation. She knew the rants and words that stung that would be thrown at her.

It didn't mean she was use to it though. It was like talking to another person- Nuju wouldn't even remember what he had said when that illogical side of him took over, nothing he said or did. For all they knew, he had no idea about it.

So, because of Siahta's pleas and Whenua's calm logic to her reasons, Vakama and the other Toa- albeit reluctantly on most of their parts- had agreed that Nuju- and the Matoran- didn't need to know about it.

Though, by now most of the Matoran did know of his…explosions, they just pretended not to.

Sometimes, Siahta reflected, knowledge wasn't always power, and it was better off not knowing some things.

"Siahta, what did you do to your wrists?" Nuju's voice brought her out of her thoughts quickly, as she realized what exactly he was doing.

His hand was still holding hers- though his thumb brushed over the raw skin where the cuffs were, and she let out a soft hiss of pain.

"Nothing." She lied- and tried to pull her hand away.

His grip tightened around her hand, and even in his weakened state, she couldn't pull away. That, she realized, or she really just didn't want him to let go.

"This" He said sternly, one finger again brushed her wrist again, and she let out another hiss at the feeling of cool, though gentle fingers over her raw skin.

It hurt, she admitted, but at the same time, it felt really nice- and the wound wasn't stinging so badly.

"Is not 'nothing' Siahta." She could feel his eyes blue eyes gaze at her- but she kept hers glued to the floor and said nothing.

She was too ashamed to say anything. She hadn't been able to control her emotions like Vakama or he had, she had flown into a furious rage, which could've resulted in the death of Matoran if she hadn't been locked up.

What kind of Toa was she if she couldn't even calm herself down? Especially since she had these freak powers, the ones that earned the fear, the loathing of almost all the Matoran.

Maybe Lhikan was right to try to kill her.

Maybe she was just a danger to everyone.

"Siahta, I'm waiting." Nuju interrupted her thoughts once again, his voice carrying its usual sternness.

What was she going to say? That she was too weak to keep control of herself, that she had thrown one of her 'deadly tantrums'?

Sure, that'd go over swell. Locked away from anyone that would provoke her, and she still blew her fuse. Wonderful excuse. 'Oh, I tried to go on a rampage cuz you locked me up and I didn't care what you think, it still hurt my feelings.' Pttf. Like she was going to say that.

It was about one of the most idiotic and childish explanations she had ever heard- and this was coming from the girl who had taken care of Matoran children ranging from two years of age, to about sixteen, when they were old enough to go out into battle- or start helping around the halls.

"It was an accident." She mumbled- still not looking at him. Well, that was sort of the truth, she reasoned.

Though an extremely vague one. "Siahta…" His voice grew cold and sharp, his grip tightening.

She let out a soft cry at the sharp, stinging pain, and pulled away again- this time with all of her strength. She managed to yank her hand out of his grasp- though it only hurt more than it did when he had it in his death grip, and clutched her wrist to her chest, pretty much falling out of the chair to get away from him, but stumbled and managed to get her footing as she turned to leave- her body already in movement for the door.

It didn't hurt her that he was being like this, really. She just had forgotten what he could be like.

Funny, wasn't it? She could've sworn it had only been a few days, yet it now seemed like she hadn't seen him in years.

She had to stop wishing that he would love her. She was acting like some child. Her life wasn't a fairytale that the Turaga would tell the younger Matoran to entertain them. She wasn't some beautiful girl in some castle, and Prince Charming certainly wasn't coming to sweep her off her feet and take her away to live happily for the rest of her life.

She had known that for a long time now. So, then why did she keep wishing somehow, that Nuju would love her?

Ice can't love, she reminded herself. Ice is cold and untouchable. Not warm and gentle.

"Siahta-" She heard him call out to her, but nothing more as she whipped out of the Healing Ward- stumbling and almost colliding with the wall at such a sharp turn, but kept her body moving- running, fleeing the Toa behind her.

She hated him; she hated herself, for believing that every time, giving him just one more chance. Every time. She was so stupid; she shouldn't be letting herself do this. It was just false hope.

She kept moving- not even knowing exactly where she was going, but knowing it wasn't back there. Her room. Her body scraped against the wall as she turned again sharply into another corridor- then began to sprint, heedless of the Matoran that she passed, or the pain in her legs- cramped from not being used for a decent while, then going into a full out sprint.

Her room. That's all she could think about. It didn't matter, once she was there, she would be OK, somehow.

That room was the one place she took refuge in this damned place. So she ran, her mind scrambling to catch up with her body as it propelled it's self down the halls. There, her hands hit cold steel, fingers already wrapping around the handle, throwing it open.

The door hit the wall with a small bang, but she didn't care, she flew into the room, slamming the door with such force that the walls around it shuddered under the strength of the blow, and collapsed into her cot, silent sobs shaking her body.

No tears came. She couldn't cry, not now, not over something like this. Not over him. Why was she so upset?

He was OK, safe, alive. But that wasn't what was bothering her. Frustration built up in her. She was just being over emotional. There was no reason to be so upset, he was alive and well.

But…. _'He was so cold…'_ A soft part of her mind whispered.

_'Like he didn't care…'_ She agreed with the voice as she hid her head in her arms.

Why should he? She was just a girl; she was just some stupid female, hideous in the minds of most- in her own eyes, which had a crush on him.

I hate him! I hate his cold god damned heart! She screamed silently to the walls around her, pouring out words that she knew weren't true, hoping, praying that somehow, someway, this would take away the stinging truth.

Words though, were only words. They couldn't, and didn't mean anything, if your heart wasn't in them. And she knew that there was no heart of hers behind those spiteful words.

Slowly, like a trickle of dark water, sleep took the distressed female, sweeping her away to the realm of her dreams, the place were she could not be touched.

* * *

"Siahta. Siahta. Siahta!" Nokama very quietly shook the sleeping girl, her orange eyes looking down on her, concerned. 

"Leave her." Vakama said gently- his eyes kind as he resting on hand hesitantly on her shoulder, as if to guide her away from the sleeping girl, only to have the sleeping female wake up- her indigo eyes slowly opening blearily, confusion in them as she slowly sat up.

"Vakama? Nokama? What…what are you doing here?" She asked her voice still soft and sleepy.

Vakama smiled fondly at her- and offered her his hand. "About time you got up sleepy head." He teased her gently as she pulled herself up.

"Nuju sent us to get you." He explained, seeing her slightly irritated look at the tease.

"You apparently startled a few people with your…" Vakama frowned, as he attempted to think of the correct words- as not to set her off.

"Reaction." He settled for being vague, though wariness was in his eyes as he spoke.

Indigo met gold, and locked in a silent battle.

"Why does he care?" She said finally, masking her surprise at his concern with scorn. Vakama frowned at her, disapproving of her attitude.

"Siahta, will you stop saying that?" he sighed, and rubbed his temples with two fingers.

"We all care about you, so stop pushing us off when we try to help." His voice was tired, irritated and almost hopeless.

"I don't need your help." She snapped, her eyes flashing at his words.

What did he think she was, five? She didn't need their help. She wasn't weak. Golden eyes flashed with impatience, while orange looked on with surprise.

"Maybe that's what you say, but you do." He snapped back at her- a frown making its way onto his mask.

"Great Beings, will you stop being so overprotective?! I can fight for my self Vakama; I DON'T need your help, contrary to your belief. I'm not a little kid anymore, deal with it." Her voice rose slightly, though her temper flared like the fires in the Great Forge- and it showed though her bright eyes, glowing like deep blue light stones in the semi-dark of the room.

"I really can't believe you sometimes!" Vakama sighed- frustration boiling over, though in a much tamer way- while Nokama blinked in surprise.

Siahta glared back at him though a smirk was on her face "Then DON'T"." She retorted dryly- as Nokama looked from her, back to Vakama, and back to her again, totally lost.

"Um…." The pretty Toa started awkwardly, not knowing what else to say, while Vakama started to chuckle- making her blush and look up at him.

"What?" She demanded, her eyes confused and embarrassed. His gaze met hers, staring into her eyes, for a moment, then looked to the ground, obviously embarrassed.

"It's nothing Nokama" Siahta assured her- then ushered the two out the door, following by closing it with a soft click.

"I think we should go back." She said lightly, her voice soft, and all anger from only a few minutes ago gone, replaced with that quiet, but 'don't mess with me' tone- the same that she always had

"Before Nuju starts to worry over my health and well being." Her words were wrought with venomous, bitter sarcasm.

Nokama opened her mouth to protest her harsh words against the Ice Toa, but was stopped by Vakama- his gold eyes annoyed, clearly, but comforting.

"Let her be." He whispered to her- leaning down next to her ear, so that the still cranky crimson female didn't hear them.

* * *

His warm breath ghosted across her neck, making her restrain a shudder of pleasure. She nodded and looked up at him, surprised, as he led her- his hand gently around her wrist, away from the Healing Halls. 

"Where-?" Nokama began to ask- though cut herself off as she stopped and stared at the mess that use to be a brilliantly lit, high arched- skillfully decorated – hall.

"Mata Nui..." She breathed her eyes wide with awe- shock more so than awe.

"Dark Hunters-they did THIS?" She asked, turning to him, unable to hide the trace of fear in her voice.

He sighed and looked away from her, as if she reminded him of something that he didn't wish to recall, and looked at the rubble that lay, strewn across the once flawless sand colored stone floor.

"Yes. It's not their worst, trust me." He said lowly- his voice almost hollow as he cast a glance at her- before looking right back at where he had been.

Not their worst? Nokama frowned, confused, and worried. Well, she didn't doubt this was their worst- those two Vakama had said took Lhikan away- they were Dark Hunters, weren't they?

And if there were hundreds of them- beings equally strong- or cunning, then there was only a matter of time before it was destroyed. There was no other way around it, she tried to reason, tried to keep hope out of her thoughts.

The numbers- and the favor were vastly on the Dark Hunters side.

NO! They had to fight, they had to! They couldn't just give up- if they did... Nokama shuddered at the words that Siahta had said to her- her dark eyes so filled with hate, such spite, that someone that young should never have.

Hatred which no one should have- not when only years ago there had been a peaceful and heavenly City not far from here. Not when she had probably grown up in that city, one which Nokama always remembered by its peace and tranquility.

Not by needless, brutal blood shed. Maybe, just maybe, this could have happened to her home, she realized as she stood with Vakama, leaning unconsciously on his shoulder, amongst the piles of rubble.

If some events had never happened, or had happened differently, then this could have happened to them. Nokama looked down at the floor, to realize that blood from the huge mound of stone, was oozing out, just barely, and shuddered, suddenly feeling very ill.

She was glad it had not. She didn't want her friends to be turned into the people they were in this…place.

They had become so different, so alien to what they had been, back on her adventures with them. Could she blame them?

She shook her head slightly, as she realized the answer without having to pause for a heartbeat. No, she couldn't. War changed everyone. Everything. She had seen it, though in a much smaller scale than what apparently was going on here, back when she was Horkida.

They had all changed during that time, not just the rahi inside, not just their horrible, terrifying appearances. Their spirits had changed.

Matau had grown, if only a little bit, less arrogant. Onewa had grown more mature and reasonable. Whenua had, all in all, stayed the same- though perhaps a little more thoughtful. Nuju- well his change had been obvious. He had adopted the speech of the flying rahi- a tongue he had thought was foolish, and a waste of time. So even the scholar had learned something. Vakama, had become even more withdrawn for a time- until she put at stop to that.

He had- in the end, despite the fact that he had betrayed them, grown into even more of a leader- and they had all- even if a little mistrustful or reluctant at first- respected him.

Nokama? She sighed, as she thought over her life, how it changed with all of these events in her life, becoming all of this. She didn't know, really. She had close friends.

She learned that trust and Unity were related- after the incident in the Fikou tunnels. She learned to trust Vakama, even when he didn't trust himself.

But- over all, had she changed that much? Nokama closed her eyes, and though over her life, what she learned along her journey of being a Toa, and opened her eyes.

No, maybe she hadn't changed like the others had- or just not as much as they did- but there was one thing that was different.

She- Nokama Metru- was in love with her best friend, her closest friend, none other than Vakama Metru.

* * *

Softly, as she walked her footsteps grew slower, more unsure. She didn't want to have to face him- not after that. She had no choice though- she was needed in the healing wards- Matoran were wounded or dying. 

Sure, she wasn't the greatest medic ever, but she knew how to identify what wounds were poisoned, what needed the most attention, how to correctly cast a broken bone, wrap wounds, know healing herbs, the basic stuff.

Now, she wasn't saying that she was perfect at that either, because in truth, it had taken a long time for her to figure it all out. But she managed, and since those were basically the only injuries that Matoran got, she had been, unofficially dubbed the medic of the halls.

Matoran were needed else were, and she wasn't allowed to go to fight, she was 'too young' so she did the simple things, that she wouldn't protest doing.

Cooking, helping with other random, petty tasks around the place, and most of all, playing medic.

There were things that she could have done too, sowing nets, carving tools, or forging, cooking more…elegant things than stuff to the children, those things. Could. But didn't.

She hated sowing; she couldn't do it if her life depended on it. Cooking anything more than what she did already would only end in tragedy.

She couldn't carve; she often just didn't have the focus, her mind wandered in thought. Forging, well….. She might be born of Ta-blood, and might have it's weaknesses, but she wasn't really fond of fire.

Something about it fascinated her, but disturbed her at the same time. Something, deep within her panicked at the smell of the roaring forges, the smell of burning food even, something scared her- startled her, and begged her to stay away from it. She had wanted to talk about it- she had even admitted, very vaguely, to Vakama that it was troubling her.

He had gotten all worried and sad, his eyes guilty as he told her it was probably nothing, giving her a short hug, then leaving.

She snorted softly as she turned the corner, spotting the black doors to the healing wards- the intricate symbol of healing, and peace carved into the door.

She paused in front of it, and took a deep breath. Had she slammed the doors behind her when she left? No, her hands had been in front of her, not behind. But, the doors to the Healing ward were almost never shut.

Slowly, with a feeling of dread, she pushed open the doors, like they were made of heavy metal, and they swung open- the black doors opening like gates to fortress.

She cautiously stepped into the Ward- her eyes narrowed, as she slowly fixed the obsidian pendant that looked like an arrowhead onto her right hand- the tip of it just barely jutting out over her knuckles, the pendant blending almost perfectly with the black, fingerless gauntlet that she wore. Only, one jab from the arrowhead, and they were going to die in a matter of hours. Still, this fact did nothing to help her pounding heart, or her tense body.

It was dark. Light from the hall filtered in to the ward, casting a small path for her to see, but making the shadows even more…ominous. There was a sudden scuttling of feet, quick, rapid. Her breath hitched, and became louder as she felt blood pound in her ears.

"Siahta?" A voice questioned from the dark, making her jump, her hands curling into fists, her feet shifting into a defensive position.

Ice blue eyes came out at her though the dark, piercing it like an arrow, locking with hers.

"Nuju" She breathed out, her body almost collapsing with relief.

"What are you doing?" He asked her- his voice sharp, though anxious.

"I-I I heard something…and the doors are never closed, so…" She trailed off, trying to sound nonchalant, but failed miserably so.

She felt her way over to where a light stone should be, and felt around for a minute, before finally feeling the cool, smooth stone beneath her fingers.

Breathing softly on it, then muttering a few words in Matoran, the stone slowly began to light, first no more than a wink of light, growing larger, going from gold brown, to gold, to a sunny yellow, then finally an almost white yellow, and the Ward was alive with light, the shadows retreating where their white rays could not reach.

She sighed softly, relief washing away fear as she turned to face Nuju. And screamed.

"Why are you so frightened Siahta?" His voice asked her, though he wasn't talking.

He was sleeping- unconscious, and bleeding worse than before. Standing next to the bed was a Visorak-it's black body glimmering like obsidian, ice colored eyes staring at her, mandibles clicking together.

She stumbled back, away from the thing, her eyes wide with fright, though not all of it was for her own well being. Nuju was lying still, blood had seeped though the sheets that covered his body, staining the clean white scarlet

"Nuju…" She whispered again, her eyes wide with horror at what could have happened.

"Why are you so scared?" His voice came from the Visorak, tone mocking.

"Brave little girl, that's what you are. So why do you hide now?" His voice taunted her, laughed at her fear, and though she knew it wasn't him, it still angered her, stung her.

"Leave him alone!" She said her voice tight with emotion, though it squeaked slightly.

Laughter. Soft, deep laughter, like rushing water over rocks, or very distant thunder. That's what his laugh, the few time she had heard him laugh, sounded like. She had always loved the noise, but now, it seemed so twisted, out of place, wrong.

It wasn't him laughing; it was that damned spider thing, using his voice, twisting it beyond what he would do.

'It isn't him, it isn't him.' She told herself, as she took a defensive position, crouching low, one foot behind her, hands up by her face, like she was going to catch a ball, though her hands were fists.

Mandibles clacked again as eyes stared, malice filled. Suddenly, her back leg shot forward, placing a hard kick just above its dangerous mandibles, her own eyes glinting with determination.

This THING wasn't going to hurt her friend. It wasn't going to hurt anyone. She wouldn't let it. The thing recoiled slightly from the blow, but clacked it's vile pincers again, then sprang towards her.

She stumbled back slightly, her eyes surprised, and let out a cry of pain as pincers sunk into her leg, and yanking sharply, causing her to hit the floor. Her other leg, out of impulse, shot out, scoring another hit, this time right in one eye.

It let out a squeal, like some sort of distressed baby rahi, then tightened it's vice like grip on her leg, which was now dripping with scarlet blood.

She let out a slightly louder cry- and sent her right hand swinging up- knocking the thing between its eyes, the point of the arrowhead like pendant piercing it's flesh, blood spurting out of it. It froze for a moment, and she took the advantage that was given her, and in a split second, the sharpened obsidian was plunged most of the way into the things head, damaging the brain, and killing it.

She let out a soft- strangled cry as it fell on her- blood spurting from its wound like a fountain, drenching her in the orang-ish red liquid.

She lie still for a long moment, trying to calm her wildly beating heart, closing her eyes, and trying not to think of the dead thing on top of her, not having enough courage in her at the moment to push it off- or just not being able to properly register what had happened.

But, before she could gather her wits, and sit up and check on Nuju- something she desperately wanted, she did something rather unexpected.

She, Siahta Metru, for the first time in her life, wither out of relief of the sheer overwhelming situations she had skipped into on after another,

went into a dead out faint, pinned under a dead Visorak, and covered in both its blood and her own.

* * *

Soul Stealer exited the Shadowed ones room in a worse condition than he had entered it- his artificial face marred and gouged with deep marks, though not a drop of blood was found on him. 

No bloody wounds. That was the one thing the Shadowed One would do. He knew Soul Stealer's weakness, and often picked at it when he found that he fancied reminding the Soul Hunter where his place was in the organization.

Soul Stealer didn't show weakness. If it was indeed shown, a scar, a deep wound, he would allow himself to get it looked at- for it was foolish to wander around, showing the world that you were venerable.

But he had- and probably never- go to one of the medics for broken bones, or at least cracked or bruised ones. Perhaps it was the hatred of the fact that he knew that people would taunt him for being 'weak' for broken bones, and perhaps it was his own foolish fancy, either way, he wouldn't do it.

He refused. So here he was, walking out of the Shadowed Ones Headquarters, to go find something to take his frustration, his anger out on.

And preferably kill it, disembowel it or end it's life in any other miserable way.

Though he was no medic, on the contrary, he couldn't bandage a wound properly to save his life, he knew when he had broken a bone. And he was sure that one or two of his ribs were broken- along with two or three fingers, and some other bruising on his body.

Damn the Shadowed One. Damn him to hell, damn him to die in the most slow and agonizing death that was possible.

If there was one thing that he could agree with Lariska on, it would be that the Shadowed One should die.

He didn't care who killed him, though he would admit, he would like to take part in the event, he just wanted him dead. That would be one thing marked off his list of things to do in life. Karanzi knew how much he hated that Shadow wielder.

Most never talked directly to him, only received orders though others, like Lariska, or Ancient, those Dark Hunters would were further up in the ranks. They had never seen him, nor heard his voice, but they wouldn't speak of him.

They were frightened to, he reckoned. Frightened to speak his name, only referring to him as 'Master' or more commonly 'him'.

Like his name was scared, or tabooed or something.

Even in his bitter moment, his burning hatred, he found something to snort at. Some fool in the ranks had probably told some of the young ones a story of the Shadowed One.

Though, most of the stories were nowhere near true, or close to it. They didn't know what it felt like, what he could be like.

His mere presence had always been noted, you could FEEL the change of the air around him, so much in fact, that it had disturbed Soul Stealer greatly, the first time he met him.

And, though, again to his pride, he would never admit it, but it still did.

**

* * *

**

** CRAPPY CHAPTER!! Oh my god, you have no idea how hard I've worked on this chapter. I've been up till like 11 every god damn night this week to get this posted and have been sick for a week now- still having to go to school. And I have to get up at six- five forty five actually. AH well….hope you like it. **

**Review? Make my day.**


	11. Unwanted discoveries

"Nokama?" Vakama's voice brought the Water Toa back into the present- only to realize that she had been staring at him.

And currently, he was looking at her with a mixture of embarrassment and worry.

"Are you OK?" He asked her- though they way he glanced sideways at her, then looked down at the floor told Nokama he had been painfully aware of her staring for a long time now.

Blood rushed to her cheeks, as she turned away, only nodding to answer his question. Was it her, or was it getting really warm around here?

"I-I think we should get back to infirmary.." Nokama spoke up awkwardly, trying to force down the furious blush that she knew was spread across her face.

Vakama cast a glace at her again, his gold colored eyes holding something that Nokama couldn't quiet replace. Like he was remembering, or recognizing something. But, as quickly as it came to his face, it vanished his eyes darting away from her, as he cleared his throat slightly.

"Yeah." He replied, somewhat lamely.

He was glad she didn't notice, for she already was walking away- apparently eager to leave. He frowned slightly at that, and a slight discomfort came over him.

Did she not like him? She seemed so eager to leave, to get away from him…

"Nokama." He called her- forcing his voice to be normal.

"The Healing Wards are the other way." He told the frozen water Toa, smiling slightly at the bewilderment on her face, before again, a blush crossed her mask, as she realized that she had been, in fact trying to go in the opposite direction of the Healing Wards.

"Oh…" She said, a sheepish look on her face, her orange colored eyes finding the floor particularly interesting.

"You're probably just tired." He suggested gently, then placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on." He guided her out of the halls, trying to ignore the looks on the Matoran's masks ranging from amusement to bewilderment, to down right loathing of the Water Toa, and knowing smirks.

Nokama, on the other hand was blushing furiously, though she allowed herself to be guided to the Healing Wards, both of them silent. Briefly, Nokama wondered how Siahta and Nuju were fairing with each other, and briefly hoped the Nuju wouldn't chew her out for rushing out, like he would in their world. Or that Siahta wouldn't snap and do something that she would sorely regret.

Though, the first idea seemed most likely than the second. Siahta didn't really seemed to be a pacifist, but Nokama knew she held a soft spot for the Toa of Ice, no matter how many times she repeatedly denied liking him.

But, she knew better than to tease the girl about it, for she would only snap and withdraw into a shell. She had tired, once and that was her result, and she doubted it would be any different now.

"I hope those two haven't killed each other." Vakama murmured mostly to himself, as they turned the corner to the healing wards.

Almost immediately, Nokama sensed something was wrong here.

Very, very wrong.

No noise came from within- no soft voices in conversation, or the footsteps of someone wandering around. A heavy silence seemed to hang over the Ward like a dark cloud, the quiet seemed like glass, one wrong move, and it shatters into a million pieces.

Vakama too, could feel the change in the air- and cast her a glance. Nokama started forward, only to have him grab her hand. A blush, almost unconsciously rose on her face, as she glanced up at him, annoyed and confused.

He pulled her behind him as he took another step forward, moving slowly towards the half open doors. After what seemed to be an eternity, he pushed open the doors cautiously, only to freeze in surprise, and Nokama utter a small gasp at the sight that greeted them.

A light stone was glowing brightly, someone had turned it on- or forgot to turn it off.

Blood was seeping all over the floors, some crimson, and most of it a sick color of orange, pooling on the ground. Blood was clear on most of the occupied bed sheets, which were if not blood stained, then torn and tatted horribly.

"Oh Mata Nui…" Nokama choked out from behind Vakama, then tore out of his grasp and knelt down next to the shallowly breathing form of Siahta, pinned under a Visorak. Repulsed, she blanched and shuddered at the black spider.

Hordika…

Vakama betraying them, the beasts inside…

Nokama stumbled backwards as the memories flashed though her, right into Vakama. He flushed a dark shade of red, but put his arms out, around her to keep her steady.

"I'm sorry!" she apologized, almost immediately, her eyes looking anywhere but him.

"I just-" Nokama cut herself off, willing her heart to stop fluttering, damn it!

She needed to keep control of herself.

"Looks like more than just a Dark Hunter got in here." He muttered darkly, his grip around her tightening, as if someone was trying to take her away.

"Siahta…" Vakama sighed- while Nokama cried out at the same time

"Nuju!" making Vakama look up to see his brother covered in bloodstained sheets.

"Great Beings." Vakama cursed softly, rushing over to him- checking the new wounds inflicted on him.

They weren't bad, he judged, or so he thought. But he needed to stop the bleeding. "Nokama!" he called for the Water Toa, who sprang up immediately and rushed over to him.

"What?" She asked, concerned. Vakama simply gestured to the Ice Toa, a worried frown on his mask.

"How did this happen?" Nokama asked aloud, to no one in particular as she set to work, deciding to heal the wounds instead of wrap them.

She closed her eyes and concentrated closely on the glowing orb of water she could feel appearing between her hands. She had heard Vakama inhale sharply, but then stayed silent as the glowing orb washed over his teammate. Most of his wounds healed under the gentle waters, but Nokama knew there would be some remaining. She couldn't waste all of her energy on him, and she hadn't. Even so…

Nokama swayed on her feet slightly, as dizziness swept over her. Strong arm circled her, and a flush crept over her face when she dimly realized Vakama was holding her.

"Careful." He warned her, his warm voice worried as she felt him slowly set her down.

"You OK?" He asked, concerned. Nokama opened her eyes, to see Vakama crouching in front of her, a worried expression on his face. She smiled weakly at him, and nodded slightly. A relieved look passed over his face, as a smile appeared on his face.

"Good." He offered her a hand up, and she gladly took it.

He pulled her up, helping her to her feet.

"Siahta…" Nokama cast a glance at the unconscious Siahta on the floor, as Vakama threw the Visorak off of her, a look of distain on his face.

A worried look passed on his face at the shallowly breathing girl. He gently scooped her up in his arms, cradling her to his chest like a child. A short stab of jealousy went through her as she saw this, but quickly pushed it away. Vakama was just worried about her.

"It doesn't look that bad." Nokama said gently, hoping to comfort him

He looked at her, and very slowly nodded, though the worry didn't leave his eyes. Gently, he set her down on a spare bed, and used the sheet immediately as a bandage, wrapping up around her leg, wiping away the Visorak blood from her body. She twitched slightly at this, and moaned softly, but stayed sleeping.

Nokama went to check on the other Matoran that had been in the Infirmary because of the collapsed hall- and pulled back the sheet on one of the Matoran, only to let out a soft shriek, and stumble backwards, horrified at the sight that had confronted her.

The Matoran- a Ta Matoran, by the color of his body, laid still, eyes staring unseeing up at Nokama, wide with horror, blood and gore all over his body, a bloody hole in his stomach.

Vakama was beside her in an instant, his gold eyes widening at the sight, before turning Nokama away- his face pale.

"Mata Nui help us." He muttered, while holding a shaking Nokama to him.

They were dead.

All of the Matoran that had been sleeping, or unconscious after the halls collapsing, were dead.

* * *

Soul Stealer winced again as he stalked though the Metru- which ever one it was- again, cursing the Shadowed One. 

He was more injured than he had anticipated he would be. The wind rushed though the partly ruined buildings, making the cables sway, and the older webbing of the Visorak flutter as it rushed though, whistling softly.

Wait.

Soul Stealer frowned, and stopped walked.

"Lithium don't want to lock me up inside,

Lithium don't want to forget how it feels without... lithium.."

That song again? The frown- or what one would depict as a frown- on his metal face deepened.

He had heard that song before, he knew it from somewhere… But it had been a long time ago. Too long. He shook his head as he continued on, glad that the song had faded from the wind.

Still, the thought bounced though his head. Where had he heard that song before? It seemed so foggy…

he shook his head as he glanced up at the sky again. There was no need to ponder such things. It was irrelevant to when and where he had heard the song. It was nothing but an odd happening here- which in a way, weren't all that uncommon.

Still… that song bothered him greatly. He flinched, caught off guard as his mirror hummed, vibrating against him inside the bag. He blinked and sighed in disgust. Must he be so off guard?

He pulled the mirror out, hands gliding gently over the wrought silver sides, his dark eyes gazing into the rippling surface of the white-silver mirror.

"What do you want?" He asked it, his voice waspish and slightly detached.

A gentle face appeared, soft brown eyes, then a creamy white mask, a worried smile on her face. He looked down at her and frowned, his eyes expressing his annoyance.

"What?" He asked impatiently.

A slim hand appeared, and tapped lightly on the mirrors surface gently. His eyes narrowed

"No." He told her firmly, and made to put the mirror away.

Desperation became clear in her dark colored eyes, as she stroked the surface of the mirror again, gesturing to his wounds. He stopped, hesitated for a split second, and was tempted to put the mirror away. He could see the sadness in her eyes, and saw a few of the other spirits behind her, shaking their heads in disgust.

He knew what they were thinking. That he was too proud to do something like that. That they were nothing but useful items for him. That he wouldn't let her out. That she was a disgrace to them.

Usually, when he saw them, when she could feel these things from them, he would just ignore them, they knew nothing of him. But suddenly, he felt the strong desire to prove them all wrong.

He sighed, and traced the mirrors surface with one hand, then let the eerie glow consume the mirror as slowly, she appeared before him.

A smile was on her mask, as usual, as she stood, now released from the mirror, in front of him. Her head was tilted to the side as she gazed at him, her chocolate colored eyes searching him carefully.

He wasn't too sure what she was actually. He had killed her long ago, one of his first prisoners. She had been on an island that had gotten on his bad side, and had ended up killing her also.

Though, something about her intrigued him, and he had captured her soul, locking it away in the mirror. She had done almost nothing to him. She hadn't screamed, or cried out. No calls of hatred, no threats, or begging or crying.

She remained silent as the grave, a small, sad smile always on her face.

Her armor was of a very pale gold, and a tail, again, a pale cream color that either hung or was wrapped around her ankle. Her legs were of some sort of cat's hind legs, talons on her feet, long and wicked, though he doubted that she would actually use them

His eyes narrowed at her, though she pointedly ignored him as her cool, transparent hands traced over his ribs, making him wince slightly.

She looked up at him, slightly concerned, the sad smile on her face gone. He glared at her, and she ducked her head and continued to move her hands over his wounds.

Despite the common belief, and misunderstanding, Spirits of the Mirror COULD actually touch those who were living. It was odd, admittedly, it felt like cool mist, but she more often felt like silk, cold and smooth, though easier to feel touching him.

He could feel the wounds numbing under her touch, slowly starting to repair themselves under her pale hands. He allowed himself to relax slightly under her touch.

She didn't look at him, until she was sure she had done all she could, and then, only then, did she look shyly up at him, her bright brown eyes sticking out behind her pale, creamy mask.

"That's the best I could do." She told him, her voice faint and slightly musical. Soft like the whisper of cloth over the ground, but always with some trace of sadness. He nodded curtly at her, and rolled his stiff shoulders.

"Go." He ordered her curtly, not so much as a thank you coming from his mouth.

She was his property after all. He owned her-he killed her, and therefore owned her soul. He didn't need to thank her.

She gave him a long look, her eyes staring out behind her cream mask sadly, before bowing slightly and vanishing into the mirror. He grunted, and stored away the Mirror.

"Come to bed don't make me sleep alone,

couldn't hide the emptyness,you let it show

never wanted it to be so cold,

just didn't drink enough to say you love me...

His eyes narrowed angrily at the mirror as the image of her sitting on a rock, her feet in cool waters, her head tilted to one side and looking down, singing.

"Shut up." He snapped angrily, and if he could have, a snarl would have appeared on his face.

She looked up at him, alarmed at his out burst. "Just keep your mouth shut." He said sharply, aware of the way she tensed up in the image.

Great Beings, did she have to be so annoying? Honestly, if it wasn't for her creepy ability to heal him, even after being dead, he would have expelled her from the mirror, like her miserable soul die, and probably go to Hell for all the times she helped him.

He snorted as he shoved the mirror, perhaps a little too forcefully into the bag, sealing the bag shut.

She had been innocent, pure when he killed her.

If he hadn't taken her soul, she would've gone to Heaven, first class. Now, she was probably destined to go just the opposite.

For a second he felt a brief stab of guilt, which was quickly replaced by scorn. It wasn't his fault she was going to burn in hell. It had been her choice to heal him the first time. He didn't ask her. She had done it by her own will, along with all the other times she had. She was going to hell on her OWN accord, not his.

He had no reason to feel guilty. It was her fault after all. He couldn't blame himself for her caring.

But still…

it was…nice admittedly, to have her care. As annoying as it was, as she was. It was still nice to know. He sighed softly as he moved on though the city, heading for the Ice sector of the City. Maybe the cold could stop these crazy thought from his head. At the very least he could check up on their little prisoners.

Rumor had it the Younger Air Toa wasn't fairing too well in the cold weather and torture. Pity, he seemed like someone fairly entertaining.

But if he did die…

it definitely would be entertaining to see his teammate's reactions to his soul being used against them.

* * *

Matau stirred finally in the cell- his whole body hurting. 

He lay there, just staring up at the dark ceiling. It hurt so much, his chest burned, his limbs throbbed with a sharp fire. The stone floor was harsh against his back, though slightly cushioned by straw, or some other materiel.

Not much of a cushion, he thought wryly. His back still hurt. He wasn't sure if his arms were broken, or just badly bruised.

Either way, he thought bitterly, they hurt badly. How long had he been here? Great Beings, he wasn't sure.

It felt like forever though, the pain never ending, always coming, always something more.

"So you are awake Air brother." Nidhki's voice, tired by relieved, reached his ears.

Matau's answer was a half grunt- Mata Nui, even his throat hurt. It was probably raw from screaming, he realized. He didn't remember if he screamed or not though.

"It has been many baddark days since you were drag-carried back with deep-wounds." The elder Air Toa sighed, and soon his mask of Stealth appeared over him.

A wry, half smile was on his face, though it didn't reach his eyes.

"I have bright good news though." He said lowly, his face closer to his, so not to be over heard.

Matau looked at him, encouraging his elder to go on.

"This is quietdark secret young brother. You must not have any bright hope, or happy cheer." The older Air Toa told him, softly.

"What?" Matau managed to croak out, his voice raspy and dry, and it hurt to speak- his heart picking up.

Somehow, he wasn't looking forward to whatever news the other Air Toa was carrying.

A true smile spread over his face- his defeated, weary and battle worn mask lighting up in a mischievous look, his eyes glowing with defiance and determination, something that Matau had been sure had died after being here so long.

But, contrary to his gut feeling, the news was the total opposite, and for a moment, he nearly stopped breathing

"Matau Brother…you are escape-leaving."

* * *

Dark mists and soft thunder… 

she frowned and turned around, looking for anything that wasn't this dull gray color. No, there was nothing but mist and the faint noise of thunder.

She looked down, and blinked in surprise.

It looked like…she was standing on clouds.

She bit back a laugh at that. You couldn't stand on the clouds.

But then again, this was a dream, and no matter how many times they had told her, the rules of the real world didn't apply here. She stepped cautiously forward, feeling the soft feeling of cotton, or feathers under her feet. In an almost childish giddy, she giggled softly at that.

You really could do the impossible when dreaming!

She walked forwards, her confidence renewed at the thought. She had always wondered what clouds would feel like if you walked on one.

Nuju had always told her not to be stupid, that it wasn't possible, while Vakama would merely smile at her.

But that was a long time ago, she reflected, her grin fading into a small frown. A very long time ago.

But…where was she?

She turned around again, looking back into the fog that surrounded her. Heck, she couldn't even see where she had been standing!

This was so weird. The last thing she remembered was she had been in the Healing Ward, and there was that Visorak thing on Nuju…and she had stabbed it with her pendant.

Then…Oh great beings…

She was defiantly glad that no one had seen her.

She had never, NEVER in her whole life, fainted. It was embarrassing to even think that she had done that. She was use to blood, in a way- seeing as she saw so much of it when healing. She wasn't afraid of that spider thing- Visorak, she corrected quietly.

So why had she fainted? She continued to walk- heedless of the fact that she had no idea where she was suppose to be.

She continued to walk around in this never ending- as far as she knew- realm of fog and mist.

Words, a song began to play somewhere in the veiled mists, though she couldn't make out the words clearly, the song seemed melancholy, soft and bitter.

She sighed and wrapped her arms around herself, holding herself. She wasn't cold actually. It was cool, like the water in the Ga-Metruan canals, but not cold, like ice. It was actually a pleasant temperature.

How many times in her life had she actually been held?

She questioned, the thought idly appearing her in her head. It was an odd question, and most would answer a lot. But not her. It was sad really- pitiful, she never had remembered her parents, they had died when she had been really little.

Lhikan had raised her- to an extent, along with the other Toa Mahi. But they had all left, disappeared before she was big enough to remember any of them. After a certain age, she started to take care of herself, only occasionally needed the help of Vakama, or Lhikan.

That's pretty much how her life went.

She didn't remember her parents, and almost no one remembered her. She stayed out of the way- and the best way to do that was to stay out of sight.

Which is exactly what she did.

An alien feeling crept up on her as she walked, the faint song humming around her. It came, deep within herself, hurt and sadness from her heart.

Loneliness. She was alone. She held herself tighter as she went on, her heart clenched almost painfully.

She was being an idiot, she told herself firmly. She wasn't alone.

She had Vakama. She had Nokama. Most of all- even if he didn't like her- she had Nuju. She wasn't alone.

A single hand pressed its self against her chest- over her heart light. So why did it hurt?

She wondered, as she stopped in the mist, holding her chest. Suddenly, the music got louder, the words stronger, and an eerily familiar tune rang out. But the words…the words were to her, alien.

"Where'd you go?

I miss you so….

seems like forever,

that you've been gone…

please come back home"

The words, soft and almost hurt sounding, came out of her mouth before she even realized it.

_'Come back home…'_

The words echoed in her head, like a broken recorder.

How many times had she wished that? How many times had she watched, waited, prayed, and said that phrase?

_'Come back soon Vakama! I don't wanna stay with Lhikan, I wanna go with you!'_

_'Mama…Daddy…where are you? Don't you love me? Don't you love big brother? Did I make you leave? You didn't have to take me you know. Just…mama, daddy, please…come back home…ya know, with big brotha and me.'_

_'Nuju…-sigh- back safe OK?'_

_'Just come back here alive. We have a home to defend, yeah?'_

Humorless chuckles escaped her, as slowly, she felt something wet slide down her cheek.

Too many times. Not enough times.

Come back home.

That's what she wanted. She wanted to go back HOME. Not the Halls, HOME. She wanted this whole war to end, the fighting and killing to stop. She wanted it all to end.

Though sadly, she realized, she wanted a lot of things.

Most of them she never got.

* * *

"The time is coming! We must ready ourselves for the oncoming battle. Show no mercy, spare them no pity. It is THEY who have defied us for so long, caused our former brothers to fall! 

"They claim they do not wish to fight, so why do they resist, and kill our brothers? THEY WANT TO FIGHT! IN HONER OF THE SHADOWED ONE, WE WILL BRING THAT FIGHT! WE WILL SHOW THEM A TRUE FIGHT, AND THEY SHALL GROVEL AT OUR FEET LIKE THE COWARDS THEY ARE!!" A Dark Hunter- on whom she did not recognize, stood before a great majority of the Dark Hunter ranks, his head thrown back, roaring to the skies.

The Hunters below him cheered wildly, roars and shouts of approval came from them- bloodlust working its way into some of their systems at the words.

Her eyes narrowed darkly as they regarded the group of Hunters- hatred welling up in her. So easily were some forgotten.

In a way, she reflected as she crouched down lower, concealing herself from unwanted eyes, it was a good thing. They kept blaming the 'rebel' Matoran for the small troubles, the traps and all in all, the very clear warnings.

No one would ever suspect her.

Her eyes glinted as a small smile grew on her face, her fingers wrapping gently around a knife hilt at her thigh.

Shame, really.

She had always longed to be remembered, honored.

Somehow, she didn't think either of those things would happen. No, she disagreed, she KNEW. She was never going to be remembered.

Probably was all but forgotten by now…oh well. It was their loss. Not hers. She knew her name, and she knew all to well what she was doing.

The pale blade, like the silver sea, slid out of a blackened sheath, glinting brightly in her hand. Cold and deadly, sharp as a razor, fast as a bolt of lightening.

All she had to do is raise her arm back, throw the clear blade, let the hilt slip out of her hands like water though her fingers, let it hit the back of one Hunters head.

That was all.

Kill that one Hunter, and send the rest of them into chaos, fear, anger.

She was so sorely tempted to.

It was what they deserved, and she knew it. She shouldn't be feeling so soft against them. She hated them, but could not bring herself to let the dagger fly. She could not strike such a blow to them, even if they were evil, twisted.

It was too much. One kill, would send these hundred, two hundred into a panic- until someone else came of the same rank and took over.

It didn't matter though, she realized as she sourly put away the blade. She didn't kill the big ones- not the top of the pack.

Killing the leader killed everyone else. She knew from experience, that just because you were in some group didn't mean everyone thought the same way.

She didn't kill big. She took down those who she knew needed to die.

Those who wouldn't be greatly missed. It didn't matter what she said, or how she tried to get out of it, she realized irritated as she stood up, hugging her midnight black cloak around her, shadowing her body and blending her with the oncoming dark.

She still couldn't bring herself to do it.

With that final thought, she vanished from the little remaining light, swallowed up by the dark, and away from a pair of pale green eyes that had, unknown to her, been watching her the whole time.

**

* * *

**

**…Right, I have no idea what I'm talking about. XD actually, I do, but it won't make any since. Hm, I know, Siahta's part is a little weird, as is Soul Stealers, but get over it. It won't kill you to have weird and unconnected things (as of right now) happening in the story. This was longer than I had expected it to be. So proud of myself :) **

**On another note, I'm probablly not going to update this story- or any of them- for a while. Honestly, does it kill you to reveiw my stories? All you have to do it press the button in the corner and tpye 'good job' or 'you suck' or SOMETHING. Really, this had happened to me alot. **

**I posted these two stories, one in Bionicle, and another in D&D. I have one review in each. ONE. And guess what? I checked yesterday on 'Never Alone' my recently posted story. It had at LEAST ten people click onto the title- and probally read teh story. and I got one reveiw. And I'm pissed. **

**It's not that hard to review people! Yes, I may be acting bitchy, but I have a reason. I've had, what, two or three reveiws on my last chapter? Fine, that's OK with me, but really, unless you have dropped reading my story, you don't have much of an excuse to not review. SO my point is, I'm gonna stop posting chapters until I'm done and over my bitching about this (Which will be awhile) or until people get off their lazy asses and decied that a good chapter is worth three seconds of their time to make my day by letting me know you actually read and enjoyed teh chapter. **

**Sorry to those who DO reveiw and don't deserve this, but I'm not happy right now about this. **

**Shadowed ice OUT. **


	12. Nightmares and Raiding parties

**Disclaimer: I don't. Own. Bionicle. I own all unfamiliar characters. So there.**

* * *

Cool water. 

He frowned at that as he slowly came back from the unwanted dark.

There wasn't that much water in the Healing Wards. Nor could you breathe in water. What in Mata Nui's name was going on?

Voices, on gentle and soft, a female, he guessed, and another- deep, concerned. A male. Vakama? Yes, it probably was him. And the female voice…it wasn't HERS, he knew. No, I must be the other girl's, he realized. Nokama, was her name if he remembered correctly.

No, not hers. Was she OK? Worry flashed briefly though him for her.

If that Visorak had hurt her…

His body didn't hurt anymore, he realized. It had hurt to breath when he talked to Siahta before. He frowned, as it finally clicked. Of course. Healing waters- a specialty of Water Toa. Though, if he did remember correctly, it did take a large amount of effort and energy out of them. That would defiantly explain why he felt better.

Slowly, as he tried to re-gather the events that had been scattered from the day, he began to open his eyes, his mind letting him seek out one thing, and one thing only.

Her. It didn't matter right now where he was, or what had happened, or why the Healing Wards were beginning to reek with the smell of blood. Mata Nui, if that was her bleeding…

Anger, fury, cold fury, built in him at the thought. Though, after turning his head slightly, looking to his left, he found what he had so desperately sought. Her. His body relaxed, and all traces of anger left him.

She was lying in the bed next to his, her leg wrapped crudely in a sheet, crimson staining though. Her face was peaceful enough, though a small, sad frown was on her lips. Her breathing was light and even, though a little shallow.

A sigh of relief escaped his lips unconsciously. She was safe. A little beat up, but safe. She stirred slightly in her sleep, her hand twitching slightly, as her face turned to face his. For a moment, he was sure she was going to wake up- though after a few tense seconds, he let out a breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding as he reckoned that she wasn't going to wake up.

"Nuju?" Vakama's voice made him turn his head sharply- and he winced, regretting the action, for his head throbbed painfully as he felt the world tilt sharply.

"You're awake!" Nokama said, her orange eyes relieved.

"It would appear…" He muttered sourly as he tried to get his eyes to refocus. "Is she OK?" he asked, gesturing over to the unconscious form over on the bed next to him.

Looks could be deceiving, he knew, and would rather have a correct idea of what was going on, instead of an assumption.

"Siahta's fine." Nokama replied, her voice somewhat shaky.

"It's the Matoran in here we need to worry about."

Ice blue eyes narrowed at that- and suddenly, he had a sense of dread creeping up on him- and a sneaking suspicion on where the stench of blood was coming from. One glance behind the two standing Toa confirmed his suspicions. Blood everywhere on the sheets. Blood- whether Matoran or something else- was too pooling on the floor. But no Matoran.

"What…? Where'd-" Nuju was cut off somewhat sharply by Vakama.

"Gone. We took them out and… got rid of"- here Nokama made a strangled noise, as if disgusted or horrified of what he said- "The bodies."

Nuju glared at his leader for a long moment, before finally sighing. Again, he was pretty sure where the other unpleasant stench was coming from.

Vakama sat wearily down, slouching in the seat as he closed his eyes. The Nokama girl followed him, and stood next to him, her eyes showing concern. He hid a snort of annoyance as he wondered one thing. Why would this girl- who they barely even knew- care so much about their leader? Not like she knew him or anything.

He sighed and dared himself to sit up- despite the splitting headache he knew he was going to get. "What else?" He managed to ask- his eyes meeting Vakama's.

Vakama shrugged slightly, and sighed. "Their gathering- not just a band. All of them. We've sent out Matoran to try to pick some off, but it ends up the same- Matoran come back wounded or dead." Vakama said shortly, his eyes hard, heavy with loss.

Nuju nodded as he reflected, that really was the way they fought. They sent out Matoran, they defended their home, kept them at bay, fended them off, wounded them, and on the very rare occasion were there enough Matoran, or a not on guard Dark hunter, which resulted in a killing. But all in all, if you looked at the facts, they were fighting a battle that they weren't going to ever win.

"Something weird happened though. Kongu reported some of the Dark Hunter yelling something about revenge for killing so many-" "That doesn't make any sense." Nuju interrupted sharply.

"We can't had killed that many, in order for them to be that angry. What are they talking about?" His eyes were now on Vakama- his brow creased in confusion.

Vakama gave him a half hearted shrug, his shoulders coming up, the flopping down into their original place.

"I don't know. Your right, we haven't killed that many Hunters- not for awhile. Not enough time for any of us to go out with a party of Matoran." The Fire Toa agreed, he himself stumped on the meaning behind the Dark Hunters words.

"Perhaps someone is among their ranks, killing off the others?"

Nuju's eyes snapped to the blue Toa as she hesitantly offered her suggestion from beside his Fire Brother. Her face was worried, is showed clearly in her eyes as she blushed lightly under his cold gaze.

"No. The Dark Hunters are loyal to the Shadowed One- not even the most rebellious hunter would dare go against him. Too many have pledged allegiance to him, out of fear or respect, he has too many. No one in his ranks would to such at thing. It would mean death." Nuju told her flatly, shooting her suggestion down immediately.

She blinked, a little stunned at his harshness, but otherwise backed down.

"Just an idea…" She stated, though she didn't say more.

"A good one." Vakama- to his surprise- agreed, though a frown was on his face.

"But not the right one." A long glance was placed between them- before finally, Vakama spoke- his voice hesitant, wary, and heavy, like he didn't want to say whatever he was saying.

"Siahta…?"

Nokama and Nuju, immediately stiffened at that- as Nokama turned to him, anger blazing in her eyes, while Nuju glared at him, like he had said something extremely offending, his eyes cold, his face blank.

"No." Nuju's voice made both Vakama and Nokama jump- his voice perhaps a little too loud- if not overly sharp.

Vakama frowned at him again- his eyes darkening with confusion.

"How do you-" He began, only to be cut off by Nuju "I just do."

The Ice Toa responded tersely, giving the Fire Toa a final glare, before turning away from both of them- his gaze falling on Siahta.

Vakama narrowed his eyes at the Ice Toa- who was oblivious to his glare. That was defiantly not the answer that he wanted. Suddenly, a thought came into his mind. Well, it would be the only reason he would be so sure…

"You've been watching her, haven't you?" Vakama asked- his voice surprisingly calm- well calmer than he expected.

Nokama made a noise that was in between a snort of disbelief and surprise. Nuju, watch Siahta? What was all that about? According to Siahta, he never even noticed her. Well, then again, that was Siahta, who, in Nokama's opinion, had pretty low self esteem, and would deny the fact that he did, even if the truth was right in her face. Which, Nokama realized, with a slight touch of amusement, that just MIGHT be the case here.

Though that thought was immediately out of her mind at the cold, glare that the Ice Toa sent at Vakama, which very clearly read _'Do you really have a death wish?'_

"No I haven't." He replied almost tonelessly- though the very slight change in his voice hinted at the anger that the comment had apparently sparked.

Vakama only shrugged, and backed down, leaving the Ice Toa alone.

"We need to scout the area…too many Matoran are busy…" He muttered, standing up and leaving, only pausing to call Nokama to come with him, and to tell Nuju to take care of Siahta if she woke."Why take me?" She asked him as they left, confused.

Vakama only sent her a short glance, a small smile on his face "You can fight- from what I assume. Then another available fighter might be needed where we're going. You can't fight a siege without supplies you know. Plus, Nuju is still to weak to go out and fight." He stated, his voice light, though it was clear he was hesitant to take her- there was doubt in his eyes which made Nokama swear silently as she followed him that she would be of help, and prove more useful than just a healer, but a fighter as well.

* * *

Whatever Nokama was expecting for their 'scouting' as Vakama called it, it was defiantly not this.

Ta-Matoran were grouped together, some of them being armed, others instructing the rest of the Matoran what to do, and how to correctly use the items, though from what Nokama got from the groans and sighs of impatience, they had all heard this before, and were ready to get on their way.

From what she had sorted out, each type of Matoran had their uses in the scouting missions. Ta Matoran, were the true, not just basically trained warriors and guards, Po-Matoran, the resourceful ones, make use out of almost everything they had- even if it was practically useless. Le Matoran were the scouts and spies, from the dark browns and black dyes on their masks and bodies, and the fact that they carried almost nothing with them. Onu-Matoran she wasn't sure of what their profession in this all was. Ko-Matoran were probably navigators or something along the lines. Ga-Matoran, or at least the only one here, was obviously a healer or medic.

Most of the Matoran looked up at the Toa as they arrived, then nodded their head in acknowledgement of their presence, then went back to work or talking.

Nokama, in some ways, was glad that these Matoran were different than the ones back where she had come from. She didn't really enjoy the attention from being a Toa-the bad and the good. She stood there, uncertain of what she should do, while Vakama went over to one of the Matoran, wearing a blue mask, and crouched down, talking to him in a low voice. Occasionally, the Matoran would nod, his eyes sparking with excitement.

"That's Takua." A soft, almost shy voice told her, from somewhere around her elbow. Nokama looked down at the young Ga-Matoran she had seen earlier in the group.

"He's sort of the trouble maker in the Halls." The Matoran explained, her voice soft as she fiddled around with her hands, looking at the ground- though a fond smile on her face.

Nokama nodded, as her eyes traveled around, searching for a familiar Matoran- though to her surprise, she recognized almost none of them.

"Hey. You're Toa Nokama, right?" Another voice, tense and clipped asked.

Startled slightly, Nokama flinched, as she again found a Matoran by her. She almost didn't recognize him, for he was missing the gold Hau that had been Lhinkan's- which Vakama had given him.

But still, he unmistakably Jaller, though much different. Stern eyes looked up, almost fearlessly up at her behind a dull, brick colored mask.

She nodded mutely, not to sure if she could say anything. Even after re-meeting Vakama and the others, this place still bothered her. Some things, they just seemed…so.. So wrong.

She didn't know really how to explain it- besides terribly wrong. Yet, she found herself, despite her reluctance, falling into what their 'normal' was. She didn't want to, she didn't belong here!

She wanted to go home, see the really Nuju, the real Vakama, her friend, heck, she even missed Matau from where she was!

She snapped out of her thoughts, when she realized that Jaller had been talking to her, and scolded herself. She was supposed to try to help them, not space out! Still, she found out what they were doing- to an extent- and the basics, while she saw Vakama talking briefly with one Le-Matoran, whom she hadn't noticed before. Odd, he must have slipped in. His armor was dark, brown blackish green almost. His eyes were an almost emerald color, while his mask was a dark brown. Vakama talked lowly to him- Nokama couldn't even make out the words, and the Matoran would only nod, not even blinking his bright eyes as they locked with his.

Eventually, Vakama stood up- a strange look on his face, as he made his way toward her.

"We're leaving." He announced, his voice clear and business like- not at all similar to the Vakama she knew.

Most of the Matoran just nodded, and started to pack up, their voices never rising above the occasional exclamation of '_I forgot –insert random item here-!'_ and groans from the rest of them.

"What about-" Nokama paused, remembering Vakama's look earlier, then took a breath

"Siahta?" Vakama shrugged slightly- his eyes already focusing on his surroundings, not on her.

Again, she felt a frown tug at her lips, and a slight twinge of her heart. Something the other Vakama, her Vakama, hadn't done.

He _always_ had focused on her when she spoke- as if she were the only thing of importance at the moment. She blinked, as her mind processed what she had just said. Her Vakama. She sighed, mortified at what she had said, and a bit disgusted. You can't own someone. It seemed like she still had the after affects of being a Hordika. Yes, that was probably it.

"…anyway, she'll just have to deal with Nuju taking care of her." She heard Vakama finish, and she nodded her head, not at all listening to him.

She hadn't really felt that homesick before, but now, she realized the huge differences, and the small ones, which all in all, made her terribly miss her home. Matau joking around, Onewa yelling at him, while simultaneously shouting/scolding one other member of their team, Nuju and Whenua bickering about past and future, and him.

Vakama and her talking- sitting around and talking about what they did before they became Toa, what they thought, or hoped the future could hold. He had become her best friend quickly. There had just been something about him-which she corrected mentally, as she glanced at the Vakama before her.

There had been something about him that she had instantly taken a liking to. He was just one of those people, that to her, she had a hard time not liking. But, despite the fact that she had just come to terms with she was in love with him, she knew that she had loved him before. It was stupid really, she had known him for what, a few months, less?

You don't fall in love with people that fast. But she did. And she still was. Too bad the person she was in love with could barely look her in the eye the last time she saw him.

Yeah, life for her sucked. She sighed as she shifted on her feet, and gazed at the floor. She really wanted to go home. At first she thought it might be good to help them here, or whatever, but…now she didn't want any part of this.

She wanted what was familiar to her, not this strange, twisted reality or paradox of her world- her home. But she didn't have a choice really, she knew. So when the small band of Matoran, led by this Vakama, the Vakama that had none of that gentle warmth, or that humble personality that she knew and loved, started to leave, she knew she had no choice but to follow them.

And so here she was, again in Metru Nui, heading out to fight- or confront- the Dark Hunters.

Life has as strange tendency to repeat its self.

* * *

The gray mist that she was standing on started to fade, turn to black shadows all around her, losing whatever previous shape that they had, fading, melting into a shapeless, consuming blackness. 

Fear. She started to run, panic of the dark building in her. No, no, no not this! She was being confined! She couldn't get out. She turned, spinning around wildly, scrambling for an exit to the now surrounding and complete blackness.

Panic welled up in her as the shapeless dark formed into leaping shadowy flames, blocking her exit. Surrounding her, forming a ring as they danced, leaping up into the never ending black, darkness searing her like a white hot brand. No, no, no, NO! She spun around, terrified, her heart thudding in her chest as she desperately tried to seek an exit.

Not this again. She drew her arms around her, hugging herself. It was just a dream, just a dream.

She closed her eyes, as she felt the flames surround her, getting closer and closer, heat searing her skin, tearing burning, reeking agony on her shoulder blades, and the back of her neck.

She fell to her knees, holding herself while her heart pounded, and soft sobs of horror tore out of her mouth. She shook, and cried out as she felt the fire sear against her skin, burning and charring her body.

Her head shot up, and her eyes shot open as she opened her mouth in a painful scream, her eyes looking up into the leaping gray and black flames as they surrounded her like a sheet, encircling her and completely consuming.

Pain and black, evil fire was all she knew. And she thought this was a dream. It hurt, it hurt more than a dream ever should, her body burning, beneath the skin, searing, raw pain.

_'Make it stop'_ a small voice pleaded in her head, and she wholeheartedly agreed with it. A whimper escaped her raw throat as she felt the fire licking at her, spreading, burning on her skin, consuming her like a wave.

Mata Nui, just kill her now. It would probably solve a lot of problems, she realized bitterly. She screamed again, thrashing against the flames, as if doing so would rid her of them.

Then, suddenly, something changed. The fire's heat grew less, though still painful. She couldn't move her body, it was like some invisible force had grabbed her, held her down.

Was she dying? She wondered. Was her body just reacting to the burns, shutting down? Did they burn away enough nerves to kill, or at least subside the pain a bit? Was that why it didn't hurt anymore? Was this what dying was like? It didn't seem to be that bad, she figured as she let her eyes drift shut, as they searing pain dulled to a painful throb of her body, though she was beginning to feel a little cool, the burns starting to numb.

_'Siahta...'_

_'Siahta'_

_'Siahta, wake up'_

_'Siahta…!'_

Could she just go to sleep? She was so tired…she still hurt all over too.

She opened her eyes, looking into the dark, where the flames danced around her, growing more and more, covering her. Terror built in her as she struggled against whatever held her

_'Siahta! Damn it, wake up!'_ The voice sounded more urgent now, and the force around her held her tighter, she could feel the pressure of what ever it was holding her though the armor on her back, pressing against the burned, scared skin.

Why wouldn't it just leave her alone? She was so scared….Lhikan, tainted and twisted, his gold armor now a dark, sickly bronze color, cruel laughter in his voice, as he stood there among the flames, watching her. She screamed again, terror taking control over her.

Suddenly, it was no longer dark, and she was no longer being consumed by black flame.

The voice she heard was now clearer than it had been, and was in fact, right behind her.

"Mata Nui, Siahta, what that about?"

An exasperated, though worried voice asked from behind her.

Siahta tensed up, and felt the color drain out of her face as she identified the voice, and confirmed it as she looked down and saw snow white arms wrapped firmly around her, pinning her arms to her side, while still managing to hold her in a non painful position for the both of them.

That, and the cool breath that she felt on her neck and shoulder.

She felt her cheeks heat up as she looked down at her leg trying to distract herself -and saw that blood was starting to seep though the bandage she realized. Had the bite really been that bad? She could have sworn it didn't hurt that much.

"Siahta." A firm voice, belonging none other to the last person she wanted to see right now spoke from behind her, cool breath tickling her cheek.

"…I-It's n-nothing…" She managed to stutter out, still trying to organize her thoughts, while the vivid memories of the black, searing fire, engulfing her kept coming back, making her heart go into double time, thudding rapidly against her chest.

That and the realization of how close he was to her was doing nothing to help her at all.

An impatient sigh came from the Toa behind her. He didn't believe her.

"You don't wake up screaming, and claim that it's nothing." His voice was soft, though rough in her ear.

She remained silent, determined not to say anything to him while she glared down at her leg, as if doing so would solve her problems, while her cheeks were a dark, deep crimson red, heat radiating off of her face at her current position.

"Your scars?" He asked quietly, one hand drifting up to her back, gently tracing the flexible armor that was like a second skin on her back, and the back of her neck.

She tensed up, a frown spreading on her face, though made no response. He knew she hated it when people touched her like that. How she hated to be reminded of them.

Cold fingers worked on the clasps on her armor on her back that were on her shoulders, removing the armor from her- while she yelped with surprise. She tried to pull away from him, struggling against his grasp while he tugged off the armor.

"It's not that! Leave me alone!" She shouted, her face even more flushed than previously.

Too late. The cold rush of air on the exposed scarred and twisted skin on her back made her shudder violently, the cold harsh and sharp like a knife. His arms locked her to him, and her struggle was to no avail.

"Siahta, stay still." His voice was sharp and commanding.

She froze, obediently, though her body, and heart still pulsed uncomfortably, painfully while icy eyes traveled over ruined, charred, sickening scar tissue that had grown back, healing the burns she had received when she was younger.

She let out a hiss, her heart nearly stopping from embarrassment of him seeing her scars as she felt his fingers trace gently over the skin- the pain jumping drastically.

"Don't. Do. That." She ground out, her voice no more than a loud whisper as she leaned away from him.

"Siahta, if you don't stay still, I swear, I will pin you down so I can get this healed properly if you don't want to cooperate." Nuju's irritated voice threatened in her ear, and she froze stock still, her eyes the size of dinner plates at his words, while he continued to probe her back, thankful that she had stopped squirming.

And totally oblivious to the extent of how completely mortified his 'patent' was. Personally, she was getting rather annoying doing so. It wasn't helping that she was only hurting herself- blood was coming out from the skin.

She had probably struggled too much, rubbing it and making it bleed. Vakama had complained occasionally about it whenever it happened- despite the fact the indigo eyed girl never said a word about it.

The skin was twisted, scarred by the angry caress of flames a few years ago. She had been shamed by it, hiding it with a flexible armor that she wore on her back- protecting her from messing it up too badly, which was something she was rather prone to, and hid the ugly scars from the rest of the world.

Carefully, he let one hand spread across her back, and a gentle frost cover the skin, electing a yelp from the girl, while her back arched forward, away from his touch quickly and she jerked forward, trying to get away from him.

"Siahta Metru!" His cool composure starting to fade, the sharpness in his voice clearer.

"Don't do that! God damn it, just tell me when you decide to go and torture me!" She twisted around, still trapped by his arms, her face angry, her eyes flashing, though showing that what he had done was extremely uncomfortable, or painful, for she had a reproachful look in them.

His eyes darkened, as his arms wrapped even tighter around her, a snarl starting to form on his mouth, and she immediately regretted her words.

"I think you forget" He began, his voice a low growl in her ear, as her heart pounded against her chest, terrified.

"That you have no idea to what torture is. You were not locked up for weeks on end with no food. You were not burned, whipped, beaten for the only reason of boredom of a Hunter, and a wish for entertainment. You didn't sit there in the dark, wishing that you could let go of the one thing that kept you here, and die." His voice was now completely a snarl, harsh and cold as his element, his hands digging into her waist.

She was ridged in his arms, terror freezing her blood. Nuju could often be rather….violent if provoked. And currently, she had no chance of getting away from him. She stayed where she was, her eyes screwed shut.

"Wishing that I could have died after what they did to me." He continued on, and she could feel his eyes on her, glaring at her back.

She flinched at this, remembering how pitiful he had looked, laying helpless there, covered in the bandages. How she had prayed so hard that he would come though. And now, how hurt she was that he had wanted to die, after what she- what they all- had done for him.

She wanted to scream at him, cut him with whatever words she could summon to her mind, taunt him, or make some bitter and spiteful remark. Her usual way of dealing with pain, or frustration.

The way she always did, to anyone else- to him even, on the very rare occasion. But she couldn't. She couldn't do that to him. No matter how badly she wanted. So she stayed frozen, her heart aching as she gazed down at her hands.

"…I'm…. sorry. I-I didn't…" She trailed off, her voice cracking and barely audible.

He appeared to have heard the apology though, for his grip slackened on her waist, and a weary sigh escaped him.

She heard him shift slightly, and lean away from her. She let some fear slip away. The danger- well most of it- was past. He said nothing, only his occasional shifting gave away that he was even awake.

Finally, she jumped as light fingers placed the armor that covered her back on, fixing the straps so it was secure, though as swift as the movements were, they were gentle, careful to never graze her raw skin.

Even after the armor had been placed on her back, she could still feel his cold hands trace random patterns along her back, no more than a ghost of a touch.

She let the gentle movements of his hands lull her, as her eyes closed. She was tired, more than anything.

She felt her head drop to her chest, and just before she surrendered completely to the realm of dreams, she felt those cool arms pull her down, wrap comfortingly around her, resting her head on a snow white chest.

Then all was dark.

XxXxX

**Ok, I finally got that posted. Horrah! XD Ok, I'm having a little frusteration at home with my family-and I really need something to distract me. **

**Serious. I really don't feel like having an emotional breakdown next time I get frusterated in fourth period.**** So, I'm asking something of you all. Does anyone-ANYONE have a plot bunny, or just a oneshot that they want me to write? Please, I really need something to distract me. Review, please! (and...those ideas for stories will be appreciated. A lot. 00 )**


	13. plotting and following

**Well, I got a Deviant account with a friend of mine... and I found this really cool song-Sam told me about it. It's called Angel of Darkness, by Alex C. feat Yasmin K. Good song.**

**Again, does it LOOK like I own anything?**

* * *

She sat on a fallen tree that had dipped into the water, the trunk shades of brown and gray, dotted occasionally with a deep green moss. Her feet hung into the water, as she kicked them lightly, making ripples in the wide, but rather shallow stream.

Dark eyes peered out behind a pale mask as she looked up, seeking that familiar window of fog, telling that he was looking again. Sure enough, she saw it- and his face staring blankly down at her. Staring again. She allowed a soft smile to appear on her face, looking up at him in greeting.

A frown appeared in his eyes, and in an instant, the window of fog was gone. He had put the mirror away, or had stopped staring into it.

She heard the soft sneering of some of the other spirits at her gesture. Even the smallest act of kindness towards the Damned One who had trapped their souls here, for however long, and indefinite eternity, was utter blasphemy. She had already been rejected my most of the spirits long ago for that reason. They scorned her kindness towards him, and each time he would respond with a sneer or a cold look, jeers and taunts went up.

She shook her head, and tried to ignore them as she gazed down again into the water, watching it flow past her pawed feet, feeling it's gentle caress.

_'I don't see him being so kind to you!' _

_'What are you expecting, a 'thank you'? Ha, you're kidding!'_ The words surrounded her, and she blocked them out, closing her eyes, a frown replacing the gentle smile.

They were only words. But they hurt, because she knew, as well as they did, that they were true. He wasn't kind to her- even if she was to him. If anything, he treated her worse. He never thanked anyone for anything- but still, she had always hoped that he would. He owed her his life, at least twice.

But she was owned by him, so it was her task. She cared about how he was, when he was hurt, she was worried. But he honestly could care less about what happened to her, how she was treated by the other spirits.

Oh, sure, he knew that she was scorned. He knew almost everything that happened with them. They lived inside of his mirror, after all. He knew, yes, but he didn't really care. Acknowledged it, but didn't do anything about it.

Kindness was only given back in the form of coldness. But she still was kind to him anyway. But still, though he never physically hurt her- well as physically as you can hurt a ghost- he still cut her with his actions, and words. Or lack of words. She never showed it, always smiling gently at him, until banished back to this serenity filled hell, where she would be bombarded with scorn and taunts, and that smile would fade to a look of bitterness, which would last for days on end, while the sneering never went away.

Only would her smile come back when he looked in the mirror, just blankly gazing in it as always. She smiled at him then, and sometimes he would give her the smallest of acknowledgements, and she would, though never would she tell him, believe, that he was smiling. Foolish idea, but she couldn't help but wish he really was. She shouldn't care for him, for the man that had locked her away in this cursed place for centuries- forgotten ages.

She had been one of the first killed. She hadn't believed that he had really wanted to kill her- capture her soul and trap it here. She refused to believe someone would do that. All to soon after, she had learned, that even if she didn't want to believe it, it was true. Others followed the same road she did. Killed, captured, trapped in this tranquil hell.

They screamed and cried. They begged to be let go, for forgiveness. For mercy. They cursed, they plead, they cried, they screamed, they hid away, crying, they threw themselves against the foggy walls that imprisoned them. But, in the end, they all fell silent. Hatred burned in their hearts. They spoke, they lived as well as they could here, though they no longer held any hope of negotiating their freedom. The only way to take it back was to kill him.

She hadn't taken any part in their actions. She had watched in mild fascination as they did so, and remained silent when the solemn vow that the man that held them, Soul Stealer he was aptly named, would be killed by them all. She remained one of the only beings to try to be kind to him, offer him a smile every so often.

Cold looks and sneers met her on either side when she did so. He looked away, and they laughed, but on both sides, the cold glares and looks of disgust followed her, though she tired valiantly to ignore them.

Sticks and stone could break bones, the old saying went. But who ever said 'word will never hurt me' was wrong. Very, truly, dreadfully wrong. Stick and stone could break bones, yes. Bones would heal.

Words shatter hearts and souls.

And those, those are something, that sometimes even all the time in the world can be given, and they will never heal.

Never even come close.

* * *

Staring. He hated doing so, and had sworn he wouldn't. He didn't stare. He observed. And yet, despite all that, he found himself staring. At her. Again. He constantly berated himself for doing so, and tried to find something else to distract him from doing so, but in the end he always ended up doing the inevitable. Staring.

It was something dangerous- he was showing a weakness. It was foolish, and pitiful. He, the great Soul Stealer, reduced to staring by a mere female….thing.

He was a warrior, a murder. Not some gawking fool. But that was exactly what he was turning into. All because of her. And now, he was even more of a fool, because she had CAUGHT him staring at her. She had smiled up at him, warm and gentle as always. He, mortified, had pulled away, giving her a cold glare, angry that he had been foolish enough to be caught.

So now, he stared angrily down at his reflection in the water. She was intriguing, that was true. But now, after the centuries that he had kept her in the mirror, he just had a found a fascination in her. He couldn't help but stare, though he had a good reason. Though, admittedly, quite an odd sight, she was beautiful after the first impression of oddness. Warm eyes and gentle smile, almost perfect body a combination of cat and Toa bodies. That had made her movements extremely graceful and fluid, something that a small part of him had secretly admired about her.

She was annoying though, always smiling at him, that same old smile. Nothing else. No look of pure happiness, no look of hurt or of loneliness. Just that bittersweet smile. It frustrated him to no end- one of the few thoughts that did. He couldn't seem to find a reason why she was always like that- or why he was so obsessed over the thought.

He was Soul Stealer, the taker, the destroyer of his own heart, his own soul. He didn't care about others. Yet, he found himself caring about her- for whatever reason. She intrigued him, her body, and that strange, infuriating smile of hers. And those pointless, annoying songs of hers.

Perhaps he felt like he could relate to her. They were both outcasts. She was shunned from the other spirits, and he, he drove himself to this exile and rejection. No, no, their ideas of rejection were totally different. She didn't choose it, and he did.

Because she was different. Perhaps that was why he found himself fascinated by her. She was partly feline in body- perhaps in mind, but that he didn't know, nor was he interested in it. Perhaps, he halfheartedly hoped, that if he kept telling himself that he didn't care about her, that he no longer would. But no, again his reasoning was wrong. There were plenty of different beings in the Dark Hunters, and he showed no interest in them- and if he did, it was no where close to this.

Why? What was so different, so special about her? It bothered him to no end, he realized as his hands laced themselves together. Besides the obvious fact of her physical appearance, there was nothing anything out of the normal for an average being. She was quiet most of the time, yes, but he was very aware that she could speak quite clearly. Nothing wrong with that- there were quite a few Hunters that almost never spoke.

No, he realized quite suddenly as he stopped walking through the Ice Sector. It wasn't anything like that. Suddenly getting another soul, the amusing idea of using it against the Toa, suddenly didn't seem like anything important anymore.

Sick, twisted feeling rose like bile in his throat. She wasn't tainted, like the rest of them, like him. That's why. That's why he found her so fascinating. She was pure. She was clean. Bitter bile rose up in him at the thought that came to him.

She was his soul-or at least, what his soul should have been.

* * *

Matau looked up at Nidihki, his eyes wide. There was no way he was talking about her. But that serious look in his eyes told him that this was no joke, that his older Air brother wasn't just messing around. Nor was had he gone insane- something that Matau was sure he would have happened to him if he had been held here that long. No, he was perfectly serious, though there was a sad look in his eyes.

"Are you _insane_?" Matau asked incredulously, finally finding his voice.

Nidihki sighed, ran a hand over his mask. "No. Not crossed wired. I'm true sure it will work." He said firmly, though his face carried a trace of doubt.

"But why aren't go come-following?" Matau demanded.

"Because, Little Air-brother. If we both disappear-leave, then they'll think-know it's her." He told Matau heavily.

Matau looked at him with a cross of confusion and frustration. True, he wanted to get out of here, but like that? Getting help from _her_? No, no, NO! He didn't trust her. There was no way to know if she wouldn't turn around and just turn them back in. She was one of _them._

They both knew it, and yet, he seemed to believe that she wouldn't betray them. He refused. He point blank refused to do so. He wouldn't trust her- he couldn't see how Nidihki did. She was a traitor, a murder a snake. She wasn't any better than any of the other Dark Hunters. She wasn't any better than Lhikan, the worst traitor of them all.

"You're go-leaving with her Matau." Nidhiki said firmly, seeing his expression in the darkness, his eyes glowing in the dark- harder than flint.

"No! She's a Makua! She's a traitor!" Matau protested angrily to him, sputtering in indignation.

"She's your sister." Nidihki said placidly.

"She's no sister of mine!" Matau said heatedly, furious. "She lost-took that title from herself a long time ago! You have no right-reason to tell me that she's my sister!" He said angrily, eyes flashing, refusing to back down and listen to the reasoning of his Elder Air brother.

Nidhiki's eyes flashed dangerously at the words, and winced as those words repeated themselves- the same words that he had told Lhikan. Even though he could sympathize with Matau, he wasn't about to back down either, not now. Not while he could still get Matau out of here.

"You will follow obey my plan orders." His voice left no room for argument at all- a dark edge entering his voice as he spoke.

He wasn't about to let Matau's freedom go to waste because of this. "I know you don't like-love this idea Matau brother. But you have to agree listen, before they do something to you. I'm not great important- my brothers and sisters are dead gone- and I hold nothing of importance like you for the Matoran. You need to escape leave." Nidihki explained lowly, his voice intense.

Matau opened his mouth-but Nidihki beat him to speaking again. "I can't escape leave. I can only plead- beg for one of us to go -leave. You have to." Nidhiki no longer looked angry, or curt.

He looked desperate. Matau knew that he should be glad to be able to leave, but he wasn't.

"She'll be here quick soon." Nidhiki promised him, allowing a small smile to spread on his mask.

But it didn't reach his eyes. Nor was it a smile of happiness. Both things Matau caught, and it unnerved him greatly.

"Warn your brothers of the danger Hunters. Keep an eye on Fireblossom too, will you Matau?" Nidhiki asked him, a wry grin on his face.

"You know how slippery she can be." Matau frowned at that, but nodded.

Something about Nidhiki was bothering him. Like…there was something he was missing. But he leaned against the wall, closed his eyes, and let his mind wander, drifting to the brink of unconsciousness while waiting, waiting for the prison break to happen. And finally, grudgingly, he allowed a part of him to be eager to leave this darkness behind. Little, very little did Matau know that there was a much bigger reason behind this.

But the figure watching him while he leaned against the wall, did. Oh, they knew all about it.

* * *

Some people enjoy hiking. Some people prefer to stay inside, and away from the entire wilderness. She was one of those people who enjoyed hiking. But right now, she would have much rather preferred staying inside.

Her footsteps were controlled and padded in a quick, even rhythm on the ground. Her cloak billowed around her, buffeting her body as the biting wind swept past her. She was grateful that she hadn't insisted on wielding a long sword, or something just as bulky. Her knives were stowed safely away over her body, untouched by the howling wind as she pressed against them, holding her cloak around her.

She wasn't much of a cold person, she reflected sourly as she stumbled around the small pieces of rubble that littered the ground, cursing the small flakes of snow as they whipped into her eyes, making her path unclear. The place was empty, she knew. No one would be out in a brewing snowstorm.

Except, of course, for her.

The hunters knew better than to be out in this weather- when a storm brewed like this, there were good chances of people getting lost in the storm, and dying. Something that she really wouldn't mind for quiet a few of them, she thought with twisted amusement.

But she shook her head, and plowed on, reminding herself she wasn't here for a vacation. She had a mission to do. Mission. She almost laughed at that. How long it had been since she had been on one. No, what she did wasn't a mission, but a goal. A task. A diversion from boredom. Not a mission.

But this, she realized, this was a mission. Even though she had put that life behind her, she had sworn to do so, she had done that so long, long ago, the idea pulsed though her. Filled her with excitement, giving her an adrenaline high as the blood coursed even faster though her veins as a grim smile spread across her darkened features, her eyes glaring out into the dim light and snow whipped landscape.

A mission. How she loathed and adored that word. She remembered going on missions, it seemed so long ago. She wasn't sure, it may have been only a few years, or it might have been a few decades. She really honestly didn't know. Time seemed to flow so slowly- yet it passed in a blur.

The wind howled again, and whipped her cloak open, sending the edges flapping wildly into the air, while snow dotted it like bugs trapped in a web, while her cloak flew out with the wind, while exposing her body to the bitter air. She shuddered, and grasped a handful of the cloak, and pulled it again around her, wrapping it once again securely around her, before moving along- hunching down slightly as she pulled the long mantle down over her head, hiding her eyes from the whipping wind.

Her progress was quicker as she stalked along, keeping her head down as she moved swiftly, picking her way though the rubble and snow that was laying a fresh layer on top of them. She felt exhilarated, positively enamored with this, despite the bitter cold as she moved along.

She was ready- she could feel her knives laying gently against her legs, her throwing daggers brushing against her hips as she ran, and tightly bound sheaths on the undersides of her wrists, carrying her favorite daggers, ready to come out and burry themselves in warm flesh at the simple flick of her wrists.

A sick grin worked its way up her mask. This was going to be fun. Sure, maybe she wasn't going to enjoy the true point of the 'mission' but it was the journey that counted, not the destination- according to an old friend of her. And maybe she could arrange a deal with her 'prize'.

A plan began to draw itself in her mind while she continued on, growing and warping morphing into an idea that she rather liked. The grin on her face widened at the plot, while her eyes sparkled with a malevolent look. Maybe, just maybe this would work. If the rumors were true, she was most defiantly interested in that.

Oh yes, and the real question was; would they be willing to pay the price? She wondered. This would be an interesting twist to the story. Now, her question was, how will it turn out? Momentarily, her gleeful thoughts and ideas were cut short, as her eyes fell on her target, and the grin became a grim line.

She was ready, yes, and no, she wasn't concerned about this. In fact, this was going to be the most fun of all. Still, she needed to be on her guard now.

Her hands fumbled with the rocks that covered the metal lid- while her cloak again billowed and whipped up, taken by the wind as it rippled across her back. Finally, her cold hands undid the latches, and she pried the lid away from the cold earth, leaving a black hole gaping into the ground.

Her passageway in- but not out. She took a deep breath, before leaping down into the blackness, vanishing from the landscape, waiting for her feet to hit the hard stone floor. They did, harder than she expected, and her feet felt hot with pain, as a coil of pain sprung up her legs.

She cursed softly at the pain, screwing her eyes shut before opening them again, and setting off into the dark, her cloak no longer held to her, but fanning out behind her as she strode down the hall, mantle hooding her eyes, and casting most of her face into shadow. The only thing visible to a passerby, was that twisted grin.

* * *

Once the Toa called Vakama had left- and after he had rested up, he had bean to get restless. He wasn't someone who liked being cooped up in a small room- like now. So, after a small time, because patience wasn't exactly something he was a master on, had left. He had wandered around the halls for awhile- and he had to admit, this was a wondrous place.

He had wandered back to the healing wards- merely out of curiosity and was met with an odd sight.

The girl who had defied him, who had been so protective of the unconscious Ice Toa, was curled up on the Ice Toa's lap, fast asleep. Her leg was wrapped in a sheet, and blood had stained though. The Ice Toa's arms were around the red female, holding her to him. He looked up from her upon hearing the Thunder Toa's approach. His eyes grew cold, and protective almost as they recognized him.

Though he made no aggressive or irritated movements, suggesting that Jalik leave, his lips turned down in a slight frown, and the way he held the girl to him told the Thunder Toa that he best leave.

He scrunched up his face at the smell in there though. It was strongly of a metallic scent- blood. It was to an almost sickening extent, but who or what was the cause of the heavy, think scent of blood.

He had let curiosity take the better side of him, and he left the halls, and wandered down to the city streets. He knew that he had to be cautious, but the tense atmosphere wasn't all too bothering. He had grown use to it in the many battles he had fought. Still, he had to force himself to pay attention to his surroundings- he wouldn't be much help if he was dead now would he?

Lucky him, that he did spot something as he walked along. He had watched a gathering of a group of Hunters- trying to keep in mind that it wouldn't be a good idea to fight them, which was going against his instincts. Hunters were dangerous business- and that many to take on by yourself would be plain foolish suicide. But something else had caught his eye.

A slender figure had crouched down only a few bios away- hidden partly behind rocks. Odd, he thought. He hadn't seen her before. Nor had he heard of any females mentioned. She was a Toa, defiantly. But he hadn't heard or seen her. Odd.

He watched her as she crouched down, her eyes trained on the Hunters below them. In her hand was a dagger, glittering in the sunlight. For a moment, he thought she was going to throw it- kill one of the Hunters. But she only sighed, put the dagger away, and slipped off without a sound, pulling the mantle of the dark cloak over her head.

He, curious, followed. She left, headed for the Ice sector. As soon as she did though, it had began to snow, and the wind was already biting. He had wrapped the cloak over his shoulders and followed her- taking care not to be in the open incase she would see him. He didn't need to take that precaution he realized soon, for she was deep in thought. Her trail zigzagged as she walked- but she was defiantly headed in one intended direction.

He watched her closely, as the wind gusted again, and whipped the cloak folds out of her grasp as it billowed around her. He smiled slightly at the sight of the dark cloak flapping in the wind, revealing just how well armed this female was. Daggers and knives were strapped all over her legs, waist and arms.

A second later though, the knives disappeared again under the cloak as she wrapped it around her tighter. It seemed like only a few seconds later he realized that she was crouching down to the ground, moving some rubble away, throwing the stones on the ground to reveal something.

Then, she frowned as her hands fumbled for awhile with something, before her eyes grew darker, he saw her body tense, and in a moment, she was gone, cloak and all.

He started in surprise and stared at where she had left, surprised. There was more to her than he thought-he had a feeling that she wasn't just a Toa here. Her eyes held too much chaos of thoughts- even more so than any of the other Toa he had met in the halls. He would see though.

Next time, he would. He wouldn't follow her now, where ever she was going. He had probably done enough following her this far, he mused as he stood up and started back to the Halls.

He had heard the Matoran talk about the city being 'Dark Hunter' territory. But, more and more, from the stillness and desolation in the place, Jalik was pretty sure this was no man's land, more than Dark Hunter territory. It seemed to be the death trap more than anything. Like everyone held their breath, and waited to be ambushed, or ambush someone else.

And as he left, Jalik was sure he could swear he could feel someone-something watching him from some fold of shadows. Just waiting. Waiting for the right time to pounce. Jalik was ready though. He gave himself a small smile. Welcome back to war. Welcome back to the road of Death. Maybe he would be lucky again- to escape from walking that dreaded trail.

And then again, maybe, just maybe this time he wouldn't be so lucky as to escape walking that Road.

* * *

**Heeh, this is kinda the filler/I-totally-forgot-about-these-characters-HOLY-SHIT! Chapter. I had fun with it though. But, anyway...lol, I finally got someone to say I suck. Really. Lol, I just think it's really funny-though normaly I'd be offended, and discouraged. IF YOU THINK I SUCK, THEN WHY READ 11 CHAPTERS OF TEH STORY!!?? lol...thank you all who reveiwed last chapter. (and the person who said I sucked) I'm happy now. XD Reviews?**


	14. Escaping and more Toa

**Don't own Bionicle, Kay? Sorayanna, Jalik, Siahta, and Soulstealer are MINE though. So I have that going for me.**

**Heeh, Saya, I hope ya don't mind me using (VERY BREIFLY) Natay XD (or implied that it was her...sorryz)**

* * *

She sighed again as she picked up one of the children, putting them to bed. It was late, she knew, even if there was no sun or moon to tell her. "Go to sleep," She told them quietly, and her voice, though kind held no room for argument.

She hadn't slept well in Mata Nui knew how long-and the collapse of the halls weren't anything that was helping. Her father had been killed in that-he was standing almost directly under where it had been. She gnawed on her lip, and hung her head. She knew it was going to happen-it was going to happen to someone eventually. There was no point in denying that fact.

But at least Toa Nuju was okay-healed by the strange Water Toa, she had heard. That was good, at the very least.

She sat down heavily and hung her head. Who was she kidding? Her best friend was gone-sent on the recent raid. Jaller-a good friend of hers, more some insisted with a knowing smile- had gone too. And she was worried. She knew there was no point in doing so-it would mostly likely end up as it usually did. They fought, came back licking a few wounds and scratches, but over all fine.

There were mostly likely not any Hunters around where they were headed-rumors were that they were beginning to gather together for a direct siege on the Halls-bad news for them. Very bad news. Extra supplies were gathered-Matoran pretty much emptying the halls in search of vital stock.

She had been left here along with a few others to keep the halls. It was safer than going out on a raiding party, or anything else, but in a way, it was worse. She felt useless, sitting here, waiting for others to return, knowing that there was a very good chance that some of the Matoran gone wouldn't come back-or would come back maimed or wounded. That sickening thought twisted in her stomach. What if it was Makau they came back carrying-or Jaller? She tried to push the though away, closing her eyes, but the images flashed though her mind, and refused to be locked away.

"You Okahy?" A little voice asked her.

Halhi looked up from her head resting in her hands, to see a little Ga-Matoran standing before her, thumb in mouth, clutching a stuffed animal tightly to her, big eyes looking up at her.

"Yes, I'm just very, very tired, that's all." Halhi managed to lie to the Matoran, plastering a false smile on her face.

"You need nap." The Matoran declared, before placing her thumb back in her mouth.

In spite of herself, Halhi smiled at the little girl again slightly. "No, no, I'm just worried, that's all." She insisted to the little girl. "Shouldn't you be in bed little one?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at the girl.

The girl just grinned back cheekily, and popped her thumb out of her mouth. "Nope. Not ti'ard. Not go sleepy." She insisted proudly, and Halhi held back a sigh.

"You miss Mista Jaller?" She asked innocently, tilting her head.

Mista Jaller was very nice. He liked Halhi a lot too-and made her very happy. He always made her happy. So where was he right now? Miss Halhi wasn't happy, and Mista Jaller could always change that.

"Yes," Halhi admitted to the child. "Very much. He's gone…away for awhile." She told the girl.

The girl frowned for a moment. That wasn't a good thing. Then who was gonna make Miss Halhi happy?

"He gone like Mama and Da?" She asked, her eyes lighting up. "Si'hita said that they was going away for the longestist time evea in the whole wide WORLD!!" The girl declared, throwing her hands up in the air to prove her point, and Halhi had to choke back a pitying sob, while swallowing the lump in her throat.

This particular child's parents had died on a past raid-not to long ago really. One, killed by a Hunter-the other murdered after trying to avenge the one who was killed. Poor girl remained blissfully ignorant of the fact-and didn't even challenge the fact that Siahta-as poor as a liar as she could be- had told her.

She envied the children at times. They could be so innocent, so blissfully ignorant of the chaos and killing that surrounded them every day- be satisfied with the lie that they were told, never challenging it, never trying to dispel the illusion that the older Matoran had set up around them. Never even realize the fact that people were dying all around them.

"Is Mista Jaller goin' away that long too?" She asked Halhi, hugging her stuffed animal.

Halhi shook her head, trying to rid herself of the fog in her eyes "I don't know…I hope not." She whispered softly

"I really hope not." She repeated, her voice almost inaudible.

The child waddled up to her, and hugged her leg tightly, resting her head ontop of her knee. "You feel betta soon. Mista Jaller come home soon." The child told her, in a soothing voice that Halhi had used on the other children before often. The tone you would use to sooth someone.

"You be betta soon." The child crooned again, hugging her tighter.

Halhi smiled down at her-picked her up and hugged her to her chest, sighing and burying her face in the top of the child's head. She wanted to believe the little girl, with all of her heart. She wanted to believe in that fantasy that the children lived in now, but she couldn't.

Some how, she couldn't bring herself to do so

* * *

It was like walking though a dream. 

That was the only way she could describe what was happening to her. Sure, the circumstances were different-very much so. But there was no way to deny this was like walking though a memory or a dream of when she was a Hordika.

The ruins of the building, the webbing, the eerie stillness. The feeling of…wrongness.

She shuddered at the thought as she wandered though-following behind Vakama. She felt the all to familiar sickening thrill in her as she did too. She remembered feeling so in tune with everything-how exilerating it had been. How close she had been to nature. How far apart, how separated she had been from Vakama. How distant the other Toa had been to her-and she to them. How close she had been so many times to losing herself to the best within-losing everything about herself that made her…her.

She shuddered at the memories that collected around the ruined city. Then, she turned her attention back to her group. They had split up into two groups almost immediately afterwords. She, Vakama, Takua, and half of the Matoran-some who she vaguely recognized- in one group, while Jaller, Makau and the other Matoran when another way. At first she had wondered why, but soon, she had discovered exactly why it was very, very good idea to do so.

It was a problem to hide all of them right now-double the number and they might have all been wearing signs that read 'we're the enemy, shoot us!' for all the good it would have been. But even right now-it was hard to keep them all hidden.

There wasn't enough places for good cover-and right now quite of few of them were just standing up and walking though the rubble- Vakama not even bothering to stop them. Another reason might have been covering more ground-and doing this was the best way they had. What did still bother her though, was why she wasn't sent into the other group-if they spread out their force evenly, then the less chance of casualties.

But no, Nokama remembered Siahta's words, and she was aware of the glances that she was given. It was better to stay with Vakama. She'd rather not have something…unpleasant happen to her.

Visorak webbing lined the buildings and rubble- stringing across them, and cocoons hanging everywhere-though to her surprise-none of them were opened. She wandered though the rubble with the others in the dead, stiff silence. You could cut the tension with a knife, it was so thick.

It was as if something was going to happen-had to happen soon. You could feel it-there was no other way to explain it. She could feel it-and she was positive the others around her could feel it too.

Suddenly, time seemed to slow. There was a flash of silver to her right, that light up like a silver fire in the dusty sunlight. She heard shouting, and saw Matoran run past her, as if in is slow motion. Someone yelled out "RUN!"

Then as fast as the world had slowed down, she was flung back into the present time, and she could see the Matoran running swiftly. She could feel the cool wind whip at her. She saw clearly a Hunter draw his sword-the flash of steel reflecting against the sun's rays no longer long a brilliant, but a quick glint, before the world around her was burst into chaos.

* * *

He stared down at the mask in his hands, as if he stared long enough, something would happen, his questions would be solved. It was cold in his hands, smooth and flawless. It was of amazing craftsmanship- any Maskmaker could tell you that. 

But he absolutely hated this mask. He hated it beyond all natural reason. He hated it because it had taken Nokama away-it had sent her somewhere that he could not find, nor could he reach. It had stolen her from him. And he hated the vile mask for that. She was gone, because he could not remove the mask from her face. She was gone because she hadn't listened to him when he told her to let go of that damned mask Gaaki had given her. She was gone because he hadn't suggested that he take it just incase.

It was his fault. He gripped the mask tighter in his hands, and a fresh wave of utter, pure, vile loathing-something that was so totally unfamiliar, so forgien to him, it confused and almost bothered him. He hated this mask not just because of that.

Oh, no, no, not just because of that. But because of what the mask looked like. Or, more as, WHO the mask looked like exactly. He hated the mask, because all those weeks ago, it had looked vaguely like his mask.

Now, now it looked different-completely different. It looked like her mask now-almost down to the exact detail. And he hated the mask for that. It was a cold, cheep imitation of her face.

She was soft, she was gentle, she was warm. The mask was nothing of those things. And so, it had infuriated him. His hands dug even more into the sides of the mask-before he froze when he heard a rap of the door.

Frowning, he stood up, mask still in hand, and pulled open the door to reveal the least expected being. Nuju Metru, standing in the middle of the heat, before him. "Are you going to let me in, or stand here staring at me all day?" Nuju snapped in Common-again surprising Vakama. As of recently, he had been speaking stricktly in the strange language of the flying Rahi.

Vakama glared at him, not really in the mood for his critical words, but after a moment stood aside so he could enter. Nuju swept inside-and Vakama shut the door behind him, before following him in.

"I have an idea on that mask," Nuju told him, indicating the mask that Vakama had in a death grip in his hands.

Vakama didn't glance down at it in the least, only nodded. "It was activated by strong emotions-like ours had in the first place. I think, if one of us can duplicate that emotion…we might be able to get the mask to take one of us to where ever it sent Nokama." Nuju explained quickly- correcting himself once or twice for he had slipped into the dialect of rahi that the Rahanga of ice had taught him unintentionally.

Vakama nodded at this, and looked down at his hands once again, not replying to Nuju's idea.

"Do you have any idea?" Nuju asked him, almost impatently.

"What?" Vakama asked blankly, looking up at his Ice brother confused.

"Do you have any idea what she was thinking about before?" Nuju rephrased the question.

"Why ask me?" Vakama asked him, suspicion growing for some reason.

"Please Vakama think," Nuju sighed exasperatedly, shaking his head. "You were the closest to her-it was obvious enough." He told the Fire Toa-who seemed to be caught rather off guard by this for some reason.

Vakama shrugged shortly after a bit of thinking "I didn't really see much of her after we got here." He muttered quietly, and Nuju snorted.

Again Vakama felt unreasonably short anger light in him, as his hands tightened around the mask. "Look, I don't care what you think, okay?" He snapped-surprising Nuju.

"I just want Nokama back," He growled finally, and then glowered at Nuju, who had been trying to inturupt him

"Vakama!" He finally said sharply, his eyes wide with surprise, and he pointed to something on Vakama.

Vakama looked down-and screwed his eyes shut tightly to block out the light that was now radiating from the mask.

"You did it!" Nuju told him, though his voice sounded no longer triumphiant-but worried.

"Vakama, turn the mask off," he ordered, but Vakama was heedless of Nuju at the moment.

"Vakama, let go of the mask!" Nuju shouted.

He tried to release the mask from his grasp, but like Nokama had before him, he discovered that he could not. The light grew brighter and brighter, and then the soft humming came, gentle and sweet. Then, the wind began to blow-and then it howled, screaming away in his ears.

The humming grew into the howling wind, twisting and morphing with it to form an ochrastra of screams and howling. He felt himself pick up, and the next thing he knew he was hurtling though the air, and disappeared from the island of Mata Nui.

* * *

She knew these halls all too well, and was filled with the memories they brought as she strode down them quickly, her pace sharp. 

This layberth was well constructed under the Ice Sector, and she wasn't fond of it. But her mission had brought her here. She turned the corner of the winding halls, to reveal the location she was looking for-and she slid a knife out of its sheath under her wrists, feeling the cold steel lie against her skin, waiting under the folds of her cloak.

A Dark Hunter was standing across from the cells that lined the other wall-obviously the unfournaite lackie who got to play guard for prisioners that weren't going to escape. On their own at least. A twitch of a smile crept up on her face.

"Hey, you! What are you doing here?" The Hunter ordered, obviously just seeing her.

She drew in a deep breath, and recalled the best impression she could. "I, am someone more important than you-so I advise you either address me as 'Ma'am,' or by my proper name infidel, or you will find yourself in a world of hurt." She snapped, drawing herself up, her voice growing back into the professional accent, cold and harsh.

The Hunter, obviously new to the ranks backed down immediately at her display. "My name I shall not tell so someone like you, is that clear?" She told him, using her most imperious voice, and the Hunter, obviously angry with her defiance, nodded, keeping his mouth shut.

"I am here to replace you for guard duty," She went on, her tone becoming less sharp-and a look of relief filled the Hunter, along with suspicion. "Why? I was told by Tracker that-" He was cut off by her-mind racing for an answer as she replied.

"I was giving orders by Lhikan. My orders out rank you- as do I- so I advise you leave before you say something that you'll regret." She snapped again, her voice growing into a low growl-and again, the Hunter backed down, shrinking.

She smirked-victorious. She knew that they would only place some spineless idiot down here-there was nothing to do here and was personally a waste of time in mosts opinion.

"Y-yes Ma'am," The hunter stuttered, and then left-overly eager to be out of guard duty and away from her.

So eager in fact, that he fell over himself once or twice as he left, scrambling away. She smiled coldly, and straightened up, sliding the knife away again into it's sheath. She turned to the cells that lined the wall, and crossed her arms.

"Nidhiki," She called to him quietly, and a few moments later, she heard movements in she shadows.

xXx

Nidhiki shook Matau on the shoulder- fully waking the Air Toa from his drifting state of unconsciousness and consciousness. Matau grumbled slightly- but Nidhiki shook his head, and pressed a finger to his lips in the dark, eyes glimmering brightly behind his old mask.

"Shh," He told his younger Air brother. "It's time Air-Brother. She's here-arrived." The old Air Toa told Matau softly, and at that, Matau stood up quickly, though a trace of reluctance was in him.

The two of them turned to the front of the cell where the light shown almost cruelly though the bars.

"Nidhiki, I'm giving you another minute before leaving. I went as far as to dare come back here, I'm not risking my ass because you want to take another few mintues napping," A voice snapped though the darkness.

Matau recognized that voice all too well, and let out a sigh, before following Nidhiki into the light. He blinked rapidly and squinted into the light-trying to find the speaker. And there she stood, only a few rows down from their cell, arms crossed, and cloak thrown over her head and covering her body.

"Over here," Nidhiki called calmly, his eyes looking at her.

She looked up slightly-her eyes covered in shadow as she strode over to him. "So, you survived, huh?" She asked dryly, then cast a glance over at Matau.

"I thought you'd learn Matau, I'm disappointed." She sighed, and Matau glared at her.

"Can you get him escaped-out?" Nidhiki asked, ignoring her last comments pointedly, while glancing quickly at Matau, who was trying his best not to snap at her.

"yes, I can." She told him simply, and then knelt down with a small straight wire and the smallest knife on her, fitting them into the keyhole, fumbling around with it for a moment, before it opened with a small, rusty, 'click!' She stood back, and Matau stepped out of the cell, cautiously.

"I'm not doing this for you, you know," She said-but it took Matau a second to realize that she wasn't talking to him-but to Nidhiki.

"I know," Nidhiki said softly, his eyes almost sad.

"I did it for her," She continued on, heedless of what Nidhiki said-or simply she did not care.

"Yes, I was thought-sure that was why." Nidhiki said, almost amused.

"She would have wanted me to help you-I did it for her. Personally, I don't give a damn if you rot in hell." She said-again ignoring his comments, and Matau saw Nidhiki wince at this.

"You probably deserve to after what you've done-but she's convinced that Mata Nui's gonna let out have another try- that I should give you another chance. So I did this for her." She finished, not looking at the either of them.

Nidhiki smiled at her sadly, there was no denying it now as he stood there-the door to his cell wide open, yet he made no move to leave the hell that he had lived in for Mata Nui knew how long. It confused Matau-and he opened his mouth to ask.

"I can't." Nidhiki said- reading his expression bitterly.

"I have to stay Air brother." Nidhiki told him bluntly, then, sighed and looked at the female. "Go Sorayanna, go. Before they come," He insisted, his eyes filled with an emotion that Matau couldn't quite place-but he had seen is somewhere before, in a different face.

The cloaked female turned on heel, not even saying a goodbye to Nidhiki, or a greeting to Matau, simply leaving. Matau had no choice but to run to catch up to her.\

"Why are you drop-leaving him behind?" Matau demanded to her, and she turned to him, half of her face hid by the cowl on her, and an odd look crossed her face, but she didn't reply-not even with a cold or scornful glare.

There was a loud clanging behind them-of a cell door being kicked open that echoed though the halls, and she began to hurry even faster along-and Matau cursed.

What was Nidhiki doing?

* * *

Nidhiki shoved the door open, his heart heavy. Sorayanna knew what was going on, he was sure. She had given him that look before she left, of disgust and almost pity. He knew the Hunters would be coming soon-a noise like that was not left undetected for long. Someone would be coming soon to find this. 

He smiled slightly. At least Matau was getting out of this place. He had to admit, he was thankful for Sorayanna doing that for him-even if she claimed she wasn't. Even if she still hated him.

He stood there, shadowed lines crossing his chest, while light made his dull, dust and grime covered armor shine a pale image of it's once brilliant emerald luster. His mask was too dented and pitted to even resemble what it use to look like-but it was still there. The one thing that had managed to stay the same though was his eyes and his spirit. Both still, even in this gloom and dark were shining brightly-even now.

Shouts and curses sounded farther down the hall- the one Sorayanna hadn't taken.

He smiled in anticipation, closing his eyes. The shouts grew louder, grumbling and footsteps followed. Shouts and cries. Anger, and rage. He still stood there, infront of the door that he could still run now out of.

That he could still escape. There was nothing holding him back.

But still, he stood there arms at his sides, eyes closed, smiling slightly, as if recalling a fond old memory. A sword was drawn, he could hear it. But he tried to ignore it-trying to drown himself in memories.

Lhikan and Him, and the rest of the team sitting around, laughing and relaxing- not on a mission, just being friends instead of people that were stuck on a team with each other.

He tried to ignore his drumlike heart beat of fear.

He remembered her smile, warm and pleasant. He remembered her face-beautiful like dawn rising.

Pain flashed across his side, but he buried himself further down in the memories.

Seeing Vakama sit there with his adopted sister, while she tottled around.

Pain flashed again, this time sharper and more burning.

He fell to the ground, but remained wrapped in his memories, wishing for his time to just end.

He remembered seeing Nuju, beaten and broken laying in that cell that he had willingly passed everyday. Willingly passed, and never tried to help.

Agony burned though him, covering his body, licking at him and tearing at his flesh.

He set his jaw, and forced to keep that smile on his face.

Her yellow eyes smiled down at him as he opened his eyes, and her orange mask shown a beautiful as before.

_'Nidhiki…'_ She called to him. _'Time ta come home.'_ She told him.

He smiled, and felt himself slip away. She was with him once again. That was all that mattered to him now.

Nothing else held any revelance now that he could see her once again-dispite how pathetic it sounded.

And so, Nidhiki, Legendary Toa of Air, Starter of this War, and Prisioner of his own brother, passed from this world.

* * *

"RUN!" She heard the voice yell again and she turned to obey it, her mind not quiet in synch with her body. 

Her mind had yet to process the shout of 'run!' But her body was already beginning to move. She had gotten no farther than a few steps though, when she saw a blinding flash from above her- hurting her eyes slightly, and felt something very heavy crash down on her-forcing her to the ground with a slam that knocked all the breath she had in her out with a sharp gasp of surprise.

Pain hit her back as uneven rocks pierced into her skin, shoving against her armor as something large and almost pleasantly warm lay on top of her.

Her chest hurt, as did the back of her head-both of them throbbing rather painfully. She must have whacked her head pretty sharply against the ground…

She gave a groggy groan of pain. What in Mata Nui's name had hit her? Her eyes opened slightly- suddenly quite concerned.

What if it was a Hunter? Panic filled her like a tide, the washed away quickly as she saw a sight that confirmed that it most defiantly wasn't a Hunter.

A warm, crimson red mask was not three inches from her-a mask she knew every dent, every nick in. And the eyes that peered down at her in shock and disbelief she had seen earlier, and had wished that they had been different, they had been warmer.

Those eyes that she had longed to see again.

Her heart stopped for a long moment, while she stared up at the figure above her. Suddenly, the fact that there was a battle starting around them seemed irrevelent to her. Suddenly the fact that her back and head really hurt, wasn't that bad.

All that mattered…was the fact that somehow, he was here, right above her. His eyes widened at her, while after a moment, that warm voice of his spluttered out

"N-n-Nokama?!"

Her eyes looked up at him in shock. It was him-but not the one she had been following just a few minutes ago.

"_Vakama!?"_

She managed to gasp out despite the fact that he was crushing a lot of the air out of her.

What was going on!?

**

* * *

**

**AAANNDDD, I totally just lost a lot of people there. Right. It will become clear…..eventually. Oh god, I killed Nidhiki. 00; I can't believe I killed him. –sigh- right. Oh, the END IS IN SIGHT! Lol, no not that way. I just realized how I'm gonna end this all. But, I don't think I'm gonna end this for while-I'm just glad so now I know where I'm going, and when I can wrap it all up. Cuz, tell the truth, I just made this up with no idea where it was going, like a lot of people do, I know, but until like…three days ago, I had no idea what the ending was going to be, and how all of my pretty little plot was going to wrap up. Now I do. So I'm happy. On the other hand, I had to re-write this chapter, and part of the next chapter-which if I hadn't, I would have posted 2 chapters XD. So yeah, I'm pissed. But, I think this editedish chapter that I had to rewrite out of memory, is better than the other one I wrote (I think…?) so yeah. Whateverz. **

**Reviews?**


	15. Snowstorms and fights

**I don't own Bionicle...I own Siahta, Jalik and Sorayanna...blah, blah, blah**

**Who wants to play a memorized, seven page long piano piece on Sunday? I have to, and I'm NOT looking forward to it. Even though I do love the song.**

* * *

He heard the yells echo down the tunnel, and his eyes widened in realization of the plan only a few minutes too late. "Nidhiki!" He shouted, turning around. Sorayanna grabbed his arm tightly, and he whirled on her. 

"You thought-knew! You knew that Nidhiki Brother was going to plot-do this!" He accused her, outraged, and red-faced.

She remained blank faced, determined not to show Matau her hand, but he ignored that.

"You knew! You didn't stop him!" He shouted now, fists clenched. He shook with a wrath that was uncommon for Air Toa, and glared at her, before swinging at her, knocking her square in the jaw.

"Let go! Let me go!" He yelled her, tugging his arm out of her grasp.

She had reeled back from his blow to her jaw, pain flashing up her face, but she refused to relinquish her iron grip on him, digging her feet into the ground "You can't go back Matau!" She told him, her voice sharp and cutting as her daggers strapped to her. "He's gone Matau." She told him, her voice blunt, but carrying an edge of…dare he say it…pity?

He whirled around to face her, red eyes alight with anger. "He's not dead-gone!" Matau shouted, and before he could say another word, she had shoved him up roughly against the wall, daggers sliding out of their sheaths under her hands.

Their cold edges dug up under his neck, pressing slightly against the jugular, her dark sapphire eyes flashing. "Shut up!" She hissed to him, her mouth pressed in a thin line-tense and nervous almost.

"I could kill you right now you know, leave you here to rot in this tunnel until some damned Hunter finds you. But I promised him-I promised him that I wouldn't. That I would get you out of here-even if he couldn't. That's what I'm going to do. So shut the hell up before you draw even more attention to this region of the tunnels, and we end up trapped here." She snapped her voice low and cold.

He blinked, and opened his mouth to send back a stinging retort, but the cold knives under his chin reminded him that doing so would prove to be a few unwise choice. So, he glared at her again, but shut his mouth and kept quiet, and accepted what she had told him-even if with extreme reluctance.

With a final glance, she stepped back, releasing Matau from his pin against the wall, slid her daggers away, and started off again. He followed her –seeing that he really had no other choice, and grumbled softly to himself under his breath.

Suddenly, in front of him, she froze, her body under her cloak stiff. He, not paying attention, ran right into her and cursed-but she threw a hand over his mouth roughly, and pulled him to the side. "Shh!" She hissed, then fixed her eyes on the turn-and then Matau heard why she was so tense. He heard footsteps- and voices. She whirled around on him, her eyes flashing briefly, as if she were trying to remember something.

"Mask!" She hissed-and he willing activated it.

In his place then stood Lhikan, gold mask now a sickened copper colored, and charred almost by the taint. A passable imitation of him he thought. To finish the touches though, he added a cloak that draped about him, hooding himself. He'd rather not have to show his 'identity' unless really needed. And he finished the changes not a second too soon, for as soon as he had, two figures turned the hall.

Sorayanna ducked her head as the passed, and Matau nearly did the same, but she had somehow managed to walk forward, and step sharply on his foot at the same time-not hard, but enough to stop him from bowing, and glaring up at the back of her head.

"Hey, you! How are you two? I want rank and name, now!" One of them-a burly, thick built creature demanded.

Sorayanna froze in mid-step, turning to face them, and Matau, not knowing what else to do, followed her lead. She kept her hood on, over her eyes for some reason, but she looked up at the Hunter from behind the shadows.

"Soraya Rosethorn, sir's. I'm not part of the Dark Hunters, I have no rank. Just a mercenary-infiltrator, sir." She told him, her voice blank, but frustration simmered behind her words, along with a tad of…anxiousness, he thought. What was she so worried about? He wondered as he stood there.

The Hunter turned to him "And you? Come on, speak up!" The Hunter demanded roughly.

Matau, not knowing what else to do, simply took off his cowl. If there was any way to do it with out screwing up, he figured for once, it might be best done without words. There was a gasp from the rough, loud Hunter, while a snarl from the other Hunter that from this moment, Matau hadn't gotten a good view of.

Now, though, he did, and he instantly knew that the ruse was up, and the both of them were screwed over. Completely and totally screwed over. The Hunter gapped at Matau, who looked like Lhikan, and the other Hunter next to him, who was looking at Matau in surprise and anger, shock and a tad of incomprehension.

For, indeed, there were not one, but TWO Lhikan's standing in that hallway. Sorayanna, on the other hand, knew exactly what was going on, and probably before that their ruse was up. Daggers flew to her hands as she threw them at the two, making them duck, dodge or get hit in the chest or face.

"Run!" She commanded to Matau-who obeyed without a second command. He ran, sprinted down the hall weaving though the halls, while he heard Sorayanna shout directions to him from behind, while occasionally blocked out by shouts or screams of pain as her barrage of knives hit someone.

"Left god damn you incompetent fool, LEFT!" She shouted from behind him, and Matau veered left-keeping his head down.

Now they had to be close to getting out soon-SMACK! Matau bounced off of something rather hard, and rather tall. And that something he was sure wasn't a wall. Matau stumbled backwards, and looked up to see another Hunter standing there, arms crossed. Behind him, other Hunters gathered-moving around them. Matau turned to head back, only to remember that Lhikan-the real one- and the other Hunter were that way.

Sorayanna apparently knew that their route was cut off, for he heard her skid across the hall, and curse, apparently seeing their road blocks while glancing off of the stone wall. Matau looked behind them, to see Lhikan and the other Hunter approaching with others behind them-running and apparently just coming from Matau's escaped cell. Sorayanna's bluish eyes narrowed as the counted up the enemies, and a strange look crossed her face. There were too many. This was defiantly not planned for.

You see, she didn't intend to die now. Not for awhile-and this was not helping. Her mind raced as she calculated how many she needed to kill to escape-or send some of them fleeing. But, on the other hand, Matau already had a plan.

"Take deep-breath!" He told her quickly.

She turned to him to ask why, but he already was sucking in the air that surrounded the hall they were in, and she sucked in the remaining air around her-while the other Hunters, even if they understood the Matoran chute-speak weren't able to react fast enough, and in a matter of seconds all of their air supply was gone from the area-but the Hunters farther back were more fortunate for air was flowing in from the other tunnels-providing them with air.

In which, came the dilemma for them. Some were now bordering fainting from the lack of oxygen getting to them-and they were stumbling away from the Air Toa. That, and the fact that Lhikan-the only Toa in the group was unable to use his elemental powers on them-no oxygen meant to fire. All in all, forcing them to retreat back into the other hallways and give the two Toa the ground.

Sorayanna wasted no time in working her fingers over the stones that were laid here, trying to find a way to get out-before her air was gone. The only way…no, she hadn't done that in years. She frowned-but knew she had no other choice-not liking that in the least.

She had always gotten at least two options-and this left her with only one 'safe' option. Finally after a moment, she gathered the water around her-the water that was in the air that she drew from Matau. The vapor hung in the air around her as she willed more of it to appear-as some of it dripped down from the ceiling from the snow.

The water cloud gathered together at her will-which was beginning to fade quickly from this, her energy dwindling away. The water shot up, slapping against the stone-and to her surprise, cracking it. Now, either the stone was incredibly soft, or she was using way to much energy trying to break out. Again, the waterwhip lashed out, cracking the stone, while Matau picked at it with his swords.

Her lungs began to ache and burn as she did so. She needed to finish quickly. She had no wish do die this early, thank you. Her hands scrabbled at the ceiling, bleeding now as the stone fell to the floor. Out came her knife, stabbing, ripping at the cold, packed earth above them. _'Come on…'_ she pleaded, hacking at the cold earth that only inches above it held precious air.

Her lungs burned even more as she began to feel lightheaded as her oxygen supply just ran out. She plunged her knife in-and almost immediately, she felt something cold and fresh rush in. Her hands scrabbled franticly at the earth, her hands scraping and bleeding even more as she felt the air begin to rush in while she started to open up a large enough hole for the two of them to escape.

Matau, although, finished the job for her-sending the air restrained in his body out, directing it though the hole. Cold air rushed in around them filling the place where it once had been absent. She sucked in the air as she scrambled out- very aware that Hunters were probably at this moment heading back once again- and she reached into help Matau out.

A second too late, for Matau gave a cry as pain seared against his leg while scarlet blood flowed like a ribbon down his calf. "Come on!" She told him, whirling around and plunging into the snowstorm-the white flakes falling thick fast, and whipping cruelly against their skin.

Matau-having no other choice, followed her, blood still flowing down his leg. He saw her, running almost doggedly ahead of him-not two feet, but yet it was almost impossible to see her at that-only a dark blob though the thick curtain of snow and ice. Cold tore at him like a knife, ripping open him with a shudder.

If he had thought the cell was cold, he was deathly mistaken. Ko-Metru snowstorms were the coldest thing around-by a long, long shot. They were actually known to get cold enough for even a Toa of Ice to have to retreat into a shelter in order not to be frozen solid. Muffled, indistinct cries and shouts surrounded them-from the Hunters no doubt. Suddenly, a black blur shot into him-and he gave a short cry of alarm. A hand flew over his mouth quickly.

"Shh!" A harsh voice reminded in his ear. "Stay. Still." She ordered him, her voice just barely audible.

"Thank god it's this cold…" She muttered, glancing down.

For a second Matau was tempted to ask if she had truly gone insane. GLAD that it was THIS cold? What was she talking about? She must have seen his expression, and she rolled her eyes. "They could have followed the trail of blood-if it was warm enough. The blood's frozen to your leg." She whispered, the pressed down against him again-snow spattered cloak covering the both of them.

Minutes were turned into what seemed agonizing hours before Sorayanna finally sat up-pulling herself up, the pulling Matau up roughly-who resisted. "Matau, get up." She ordered sharply. "No.." Matau protested wearily.

"If you don't get up.." She threatened him lowly, while he just ignored her.

"Damn it all, I'm going to leave you here to freeze if you don't get up! You might want to die, but I plan to actually do something before I die. And freezing to death waiting on someone who's too damn whiny to do anything is especially not the way I want to die either!" She snapped at him, then with that she growled, and turned away.

That, to say the least got the Air Toa up-scrambling after the Toa who clearly didn't really care now about getting him back to Vakama and the others. "Where are we going?" Matau asked her-squinting at her though the veil of snow.

"To one of my hideouts." Was his short, simple response over the howling wind.

Matau shivered against the wind, and frowned at her vague response, but said nothing. Too cold and tired to bother. The sooner he was out of this, the happier he would be.

* * *

There had been a blinding flash of light-and he had been thrown onto the ground- cursing loudly as he did so. Now, he had stood up, and seen what had caused such a light. Lying on top of the Blue Toa that he had just tried to kill, was the Fire Toa. 

Wait. He frowned, his mind racing to try and catch up with what he was seeing. The other Fire Toa…he was…right over…there. His eyes fell on the same Fire Toa, battling away with one of the other Hunters. His brow furrowed and he tilted his head at the sight. How…how was this even possible?! There was no way….no way that they could have…unless…

He yanked out the mirror, not even bothering to call her out-simply pulling to the surface of the mirror-her body jerked roughly at her summoning. She looked up at him, almost distressed at his anger. He turned the mirror to the Fire Toa lying atop the blue Toa he had seen before, and then to the Fire Toa fighting off one of the Hunters.

"What. Is. That?" He demanded, his voice low and growling.

She looked up at him, frightened, her brown eyes wide, her body shaking. "I…I..don't…" She whispered, and he shook the mirror, furiously.

"You know exactly what it is you liar!" He shouted, plunging his hand into the mirror, and grabbing her out roughly, bringing her not an inch from his face.

"What. Did. You. Do?" He demanded lowly.

She shook her head, looking away from him, closing her eyes. "You were the keeper of that mask, do NOT lie to me!" He bellowed-regardless of what was going on around them. "Do not lie when you know what happened! You gave that mask away you little wretch! You gave it to some being somewhere else so they could come here, didn't you!?" Her ghost-like appearance was shaken roughly by him, and if she was solid, there was a good chance he would have stabbed her right there.

"Damn you little freak!" He shouted-shoving her back into the spirit mirror-knowing he could do nothing else against her, but his anger still boiling within him.

She screamed as her hand tore against the frame of the mirror-burning agony shooting through her. He didn't care. Fury built up in him, and his hands carved dents into the side of the mirror. That little….words could not describe his wrath at the moment, along with the panic that grew within him.

No, not now, this couldn't be happening now. Now when everything was going so perfect- she COULDN'T have ruined his plans now, now when he was so far along. He had to die-that was the simple fact of it all. Preparing one of the spirits to attack the unsuspecting Fire Toa-he aimed the mirror at him. His death could be easily arranged. Very easily. There was no need to panic-he could eliminate him in a matter of a word.

It mattered not. Now there was no way to prevent his plan. "Ah think not laddie!" Was the roar that interrupted him-and then next thing he knew, a blade scored against his arm, burning.

He let out a grunt, and turned to fight his attacker-only to take a step back. This Toa…he was HUGE! Soul Stealer was tall- taller than most Toa by a head or so-but this Toa, this Toa was HUGE. At least a head taller than him. But no matter, he realized almost smugly. That simply meant he was an easier target. Much easier target.

He released a beast he contained in the mirror, and the huge serpent like beast flew out- it's jaw opening, revealing it's cave of teeth. The Toa seemed undaunted, and brought his swords swinging down on the Serpent, while side-stepping it. His swords flew through the things body, but he had luckily avoided the things jaw of teeth. The serpent turned around, snarling, and drawing itself up into a rear, looking down on the Toa-head swaying back and forth. The Toa-a dark orange and gray being withdrew yet another blade-this one longer and glimmered like silver-even in this dull light.

"Fool," Soul Stealer sneered at the Toa.

He truly was one, if he dared go against him-the spirit Hunter. He had to be looking for death, because that was all that was going to meet him. But his pale green eyes looked up at the snake, no a glimmer of doubt in them-his hands fixed firmly around his weapons.

"Meet your death Toa!" Soul Stealer declared, his voice low and cruel.

"Ah think ah won't laddie, if all ye have fer mah is this wee little dollie," Was Soul Stealers almost humorous reply.

Fury lit the Hunter, and the Serpent responded in turn to it-launching itself again at the Toa, this time though, curling around him-blocking him off, unless he wanted to feel like he had just walked though freezing water-and probably have the same effect of doing so. Jaws swooped down on him-and he rolled to one side-arm curving under, and instead of just stopping, he carried though, leaping up, plunging his swords again into the beast-this time in it's back. The Rahi roared at him-for though it didn't hurt, it was rather uncomfortable, and the first time it had experienced a sword plunging though it in a long, long time.

"You cannot kill my pets!" Soul Stealer roared at him, bring the thing again down at the Toa.

Jalik sprang to the side again-narrowly dodging the blow, sliding under the thing- jabbing his blades futilely up under it's jaw- keeping them there as it missed and flew over head-inches away from his head. The Rahi roared again at him, and he flung himself away.

"Ah'nd who said Ah was tryin' tah kill yon wee beastie?" Jalik panted, wincing at the slight pain in his arm.

This battle was most certainly not going the way he had intended. He flung himself to the ground again as the beasts jaws just avoided him. Who said that the dead things couldn't hurt you, he wondered. They were wrong-most defiantly wrong. Those jaws looked like they hurt. A lot.

And Mata Nui forgive him, he didn't intend to find out.

* * *

It seemed like they had been wandering around for years in this freezing, biting wind. He stumbled after her- his eyes starting to darken around the edges and blur. Mata Nui she said they were CLOSE. He would not count wandering around for Mata Nui knows how long in this freezing weather 'close' to anywhere, but death. 

He was surprised that he hadn't actually fallen over unconscious by now. But suddenly, Sorayanna stopped-and leaned down, wiping away snow from a mound.

"What are you d-doing?" Matau asked, his lips numb and teeth clacking together in the cold.

She didn't reply, and briefly Matau wondered if the cold had frozen her lips together. Well, he mused lightly, that wouldn't be too bad of a thing. At least then she could keep her comments to herself. And he wouldn't complain about that. No, not in the least.

But, to his surprise, she dug the snow away to reveal a sheet of metal- that somehow through thoroughly numb fingers- pried it away from whatever it was covering. Matau-not even waiting for an invitation, scrambled in. He felt her right behind him, and heard the clang of the metal slamming against the stone-and the abrupt muting of the howling wind.

It was still cold, Matau thought, shivering, but, he realized, it was better than being out in the Storm. She brushed past him-and he had to press against the wall as she did so. She fumbled around in the dark, before a light stone dimly illuminated the area, and she brought out a heat stone.

"Here," she muttered, handing it over to him, setting the light stone down in the middle of the small area.

Matau took the time to glance around him in the dark-dimly illuminated by the dusty Light Stone. It was a small place- shabby and Matau would hardly call it a hide out. A few blankets were folded in a corner-along with some traveling rations. A few other things were piled into a little cranny over by her. The place was of mostly dirt, though some blankets- now in rags- scattered around the floor in the mostly circular room.

She plopped down, leaning against the wall-and pulled out a blanket-placing it-to Matau's surprise, against the heat stone. He frowned-but she ignored him, and a few moments later, pulled it away, and hugged it to herself.

"You're not use to the weather-you've been stuck in a rock for most of the time. Plus, I was told to return you alive-not half frozen, or and ice cube. Though both would help you shut up. I figured you'd need the heat stone in order to not end up frozen- I can't have you dying on me after me risking my ass over you." She told him, her voice almost conversational, as she closed her eyes, pulling the cowl of her cloak over her eyes.

"Night Matau," She muttered, but he didn't hear her.

His snores already radiated from him, filling the small hide out. And, after what seemed to be ages Sorayanna fell into a gentle sleep to the muted sound of the wind, and his snoring.

* * *

To say the best, Jalik was not fairing well with his fight. Spirits were not something that were used-ever- to fight. He had not been prepared to fight them, nor had he the slightest clue of how to fight them. 

So at the moment, the best Jalik could do was distract it, and it's master from everyone else. And right now, he was doing a pretty good job at that. And he had also succeeded in infuriating the being, his face already frustrated and furious. The gray being-not a Toa, certainly, but something similar to it, released another spirit-and so far, that had defiantly proved as a bad thing for Jalik-he had blood trailing down one arm, and his body was beginning to ache.

No, defiantly not fun. His swords had proved futile against the transparent beasts-something that he had learned quickly. Still, he kept them out in a hope that he could get a chance to get close enough to the mirror holder and strike him-something that right now was looking like it was NOT going to happen.

He leaped out of the way as the jaws of the Serpent just barely breezed past him.

Dear Mata Nui, he was going to die soon if it kept getting close calls like this.

* * *

Nokama stared up at Vakama-her eyes wide and disbelieving. "Ho-how? Vakama, how'd you…how'd you get here!?" She cried, her voice flabbergasted as she stared up at him, not quite believe what she was seeing. 

And, apparently, neither was Vakama. He looked down at her, pulling away slightly-his eyes confused.

"Nokama, get out of there!" She heard a voice shout-along with a roar from another Toa.

"What's going on?! Nokama, how-what-where!?-" Vakama stuttered over himself, clearly befuddled on what was going on-hardly seeming to grasp that they were back on Metru Nui. She didn't blame him though-she had a hard time believing that too.

"RETREAT!! Fall back, fall back!" the roar came from somewhere within the ranks of Matoran, and Nokama was aware that they had to leave very quickly, or be left behind. Vakama had leapt off of her-and pulled her to her feet.

"I'll explain later Vakama, promise! Now, just follow them!" She instructed the bewildered, yet rather happy Fire Toa.

He nodded, frowned slightly, and the two of them did the only thing they could against such impossible odds. Flee.

"Come on!" Nokama called to the orange Toa who was battling shades of serpents-blood flowing from a few wounds.

He seemingly hear her-for his head shot up, and the next second, he was sprinting full out away from the spirits-and the Hunter that stood there, apparently their master.

"Run lassie!" He roared, and both Fire and Water Toa obeyed, turning tail and running-even if they'd rather not.

What choice did they have? If they didn't, they'd die by the overwhelming number of Hunters. That, and there was a severely furious Hunter behind them. The raid had gone awry. But, for Nokama, it was more of a gain than a loss. She glanced at the Fire Toa beside her-and smiled, despite the situation.

Yes, she had defiantly gained more than lost here.

**

* * *

**

**Um…yay? Well, though not overly important, it did hold some little clues to the end. Yes, I have everything set up. I know (basically) what's gonna happen, in the last, oh.. Two, three chapters. But it really depends on how lazy I am on when it's finished. If I'm lazy, I could probably finish this in a like..three more chapters. But…probably not. This is a fun story (Well at least, to me it is. I kinda liked writing it-despite how cheesy it is at sometimes) and though I'm not gonna over do the stretching out, I don't think I'm gonna be lazy about it. OH! Question, IMPORTANT QUESTION!! Lol, okay, would anyone be interested in reading this if it…did it over? Edited it, changed a few things? Would you still read it? Cuz honestly, I think I'm gonna end up doing that if people will read it.**


	16. Fireside talks and starcharts

**I don't own Bionicle get it?**

* * *

It was cold-though not freezing. She frowned in her sleep, and cracked open an eye, her mind heavy and dizzy, uncertain for the lack of sleep. She was in one of her hide outs-there were her trademark signatures all around. 

Snoring, though, was something that she didn't expect. She didn't snore. Nor did you snore when you were awake. Matau, she realized, her mind finally processing what had happened yesterday.

Nidhiki was dead-and she was dealing with the other Toa to get Matau out of there.

She shook her head, and yawned slightly, stretching out her numbed limbs, rolling her stiff shoulders. Still locked in sleep, Matau lay slumped to the left against part of the wall, heat stone wrapped in his hands, over his chest. His breathing was deep-and his snoring abnormally loud. She rolled her eyes, but let him be. She sat up the whole way, and threw open her cloak-taking it off.

It was helpful in the snow, and in the open, but in enclosed spaces like this, it was simply hinder some, and nothing more than trouble. She stood up-stooping slightly from the height of the burrow wasn't very much, and crossed over to where the niche in the crudely round room. Had she hidden a mask here? She had thought she had, but there was no telling.

She riffled though blankets and scrolls and tablets until she found what she had been looking for.

A dark mask-not quite black, but an midnight blue lay underneath the scrolls and tablets. She picked it up, and the small packet that lay underneath the mask. The package, wrapped in a old cloth contained a few things-small but what she needed. Gently, she unwrapped the items, laying the cloth down on the hard packed earth. Inside was a small tin, and a vial. She unscrewed the tin, and inside lay a dark blue power.

She popped open the top of the vial calmly, and allowed a few drops of water-that had not been frozen surprisingly-to drop onto the powder. The powder, as soon as it came in contact with the water, turned into an almost pasty like substance. She set the vial down-and dipped two fingers into the paste. Her pale blue fingers, after she withdrew them were covered in the substance.

She glanced over at the Air Toa, who was still sleeping. Good. She wanted it that way. With her teeth and one hand, she undid the sheaths tied to her body, letting the knives drop to the floor.

Then she swiftly rubbed the paste over her arm-covering it in the dark blue paste, which looked now like a paint over her, turning her light blue body dark. She added a few more drops of water into the blue powder, scooped it into her hands, and rubbed it into her armor and body orderly. Then at last, she removed the pale rose mask from her face-leaving her bluish eyes bare.

Then, she picked up the mask she had found, and placed it on her. She felt the familiar jolt of static that went though her whenever you would put a mask on, that same rush of adrinilne. The world chanced hues, from normal, clear colors, to a more greenish tint. She blinked slightly, and frowned. She was going to have to get use to this. She stayed still, not touching her knives for a long while- Matau somehow still out cold.

Finally though, after the paste dried on her-coating her body like a paint, so now she looked dark, midnight blue, she replaced the knives on her with infinite care. Each knife had it's place, and nowhere else. Finally though, all of them were replaced back where they were suppose to be, and she stood up-turning around to meet a rousing Matau.

The Toa of Air shifted, frowned, then slowly opened his eyes-blearily looking at her. And promptly giving a yell of shock, trying to jump back, and only whacking his head against the wall, which sent him into a cursing spell. Sorayanna sighed, rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Stop. Yelling," she growled at him, glowering.

He looked up at her, his eyes wide, then finally tilted his head to one side. "Sorayanna?" He asked shakily, and she nodded her head slowly.

"Yes," She told him shortly.

"What change-happened to you?" Matau asked her, looking shocked and almost wary.

She shrugged, and turned away from him. Now where had she put those rations…

"I felt it…necessary," She said evasively, and Matau snorted at her answer.

"That's not the real-truth." Matau accused, and she glared at him- her eyes now a green color-but still, just as cold.

"It is not your place to question what I do or why." She snapped. "I can still kill you Matau Metru." She threatened lowly. Matau smirked at her

"But you won't kill-slay me. You need me for bargain-pay." He said smugly, and her lips turned into a frown.

"True." She said after a long moment, then a small, cruel smile slipped on her lips.

"But I never said anything about…ah, inflicting….UNFORTUNEATE damage on you. You can't really prove that I did it…Hunters are responsible for dear Nuju's torture-so the wounds could be explained there." She said slyly, her voice full of an all too familiar malice.

Matau glared up at her, his eyes burning with hate. This is exactly why Matau hated her so much. Too malicious, sly, devious. She wasn't a Toa, even if she was given their powers. That's not what a Toa did. She was sick-and not even Nidhiki could convince him that she wasn't. But, Matau said nothing, knowing that it would result in him digging him a deeper hole.

"Come on, storms let up." She told him, standing up and re-cloaking herself.

Matau stood up without protest, though he glowered at her behind her back. She moved to the front of the hole, where the metal sheet was. She pressed against it, and it didn't budge. She sighed, and then not even turning around told the Air Toa

"Move, unless you want to be frozen."

Matau threw himself against the wall, just as the snow poured into the hole, not quite reaching the rest of her things. Still, more snow blocked their way out, and she simply began to dig. Matau stared incredulously at her, and watched as she dug with her hands, moving the snow out. She managed to crawl out, but didn't even call him as she left him there, blinding sunlight glittering the snow, as he heard her stand up in the crunching snow.

He gave in resignedly and crawled out of the hole-wincing as the snow pressed against him. This is why he never came to Ko-Metru. It was too damn cold. He stood up, grumbling under his breath, and she turned to him, her eyes glittering.

"Come on." She told him-and he rolled his eyes.

What was with her saying that? He wasn't a dog-he didn't need to be told everything. Yeash. He followed her though, trudging though now almost waist high, powdery snow. Matau shuddered and pushing though, until Sorayanna stopped, and laid her hand on the snow, and pressed down. The snow didn't break. She let out a small noise of satisfaction, as she awkwardly swung one leg up onto the ice, then, jumping slightly, rolled on to the top. The snow didn't crack.

"Must have gotten pretty cold." She commented lightly to herself, and Matau snorted.

No really? That must have been why even when he had a heat stone, he was FREEZING. He kept the comment to himself, for he knew she wasn't going to appreciate his sarcasm very much.

He drew out his katana's, and summoned a gust of wind. In only a few moments, he was air born, the wind rushing around him, Sorayanna below him, walking cautiously on the frozen over snow. Now this, THIS was the way to travel. She glanced up at him, her eyes-now green- glared up at him, and he grinned down at her.

She shook her head, and looked ahead though, but she muttered something under her breath that he couldn't quite catch. The sun was out finally, and it raised, and was shining brightly, only lifting the Air Toa's spirits even more.

The wind blew, raising him higher into the sky, looping though the air, a laugh on his lips. His spirits soared along with him, and he ignored Sorayanna's shouts below him. She was really annoying-along with the other things he disliked about her. She could be such a stiff some times.

The cold seemed irreverent as he flew, wind rushing about him. It didn't matter that he was still sore and wounded from what the Dark Hunters.

It was just good to be free again.

* * *

It seemed like Jalik-for that was his name, Nokama learned- had led them on for hours-most likely had too. They had been split from the group of Matoran. 

"Nah worries lassie," He had told her wryly, clapping her on the shoulder.

"Weh jus' meet up with yon bonnie friends after a wee bit. Or, weh could jus' start up bakh to ye halls Vakama." He added, and Vakama had sent her an even more confused look. But eventually, he had called a halt to their travel though the city.

"If ye don't mind lassie, ah need tah rest up a wee bit 'for ah take watch." He had stated, his voice a tad wry.

After they had set up a camp, Jalik had rolled up his tattered cloak, propped it under his head, and fell asleep quickly, his breathing even and deep. They had started a small fire, and Nokama sat across from Vakama-she staring into the fire while Vakama stared at her.

"So…how'd we get back to Metru Nui?" He finally asked, breaking the silence.

"I…I'm not quite sure on that. I remember someone shouting, I couldn't breath…and well…I woke up here." She admitted, looking up from the fire.

He had nodded, and frowned, gesturing around "Where exactly?" He asked her, his eyes wary.

"Inside a hall-tunnels really. But, Vakama, you have to understand…." Nokama struggled to find the right words, shaking her head. "This isn't Metru Nui." She said- and Vakama gave her a strange look.

"Not the Metru Nui you and I know." She rephrased quickly, catching his look. "Vakama…I don't even think were…in the same dimension," Nokama admitted, looking away. Vakama frowned, and looked at her.

"I…don't get it. What are you not telling me?" Vakama asked her.

Nokama shifted. Now came the hard part in explaining. "Vakama…." Nokama bit her lip, and fiddled with her hands, remembering Siahta's confusion as she had to explain that this place wasn't anything like her own home. Vakama had stood up, and walked over to her, sitting down next to her, facing her, his eyes puzzled.

"What?" He asked her insistently.

"This…Metru Nui….I didn't help protect it. I wasn't a Toa." She told him, and frowned again.

"And?" He encouraged her gently, hiding his impatience.

"Metru Nui wasn't betrayed by Dume here. It was Lhikan." She replied, still being evasive, and he frowned.

"Nokama…" He placed a hand on her arm, his eyes locking into hers.

"There's so much stuff here that's changed here. I'm still not sure about some things. But…well, here…Vakama, you and the others…their still Toa." She glanced at him, and his brow creased even deeper. It didn't make much to sense to him, to him. What was so wrong about that?

"Vakama, their at war with the Dark Hunters-all of them have been for a long time. Everyone's changed, and…" It was all pouring out too fast.

"Vakama…there's another one of you. It's not that I'm not happy to see you-I'm thrilled really," She told him, giving in and hugged in quickly, and Vakama, awkwardly hugged her back, then let go.

"But this is only going to confuse everyone even more….and…." She trailed off, her face slightly flushed.

Vakama nodded once, showing that he understood. Or he thought, Nokama sighed inwardly, but then he gave her a slight grin.

"You have no idea how good it is too see you again." He told her, and she smiled at him.

"We had no idea where you would have gone. Everyone was so worried." He admitted, making her even more flustered. But, she then have him a small quirk of the lips, and stared into the fire.

"You too. Even with Vakama-the other one...he wasn't like you." She told him honestly, and his face grew darker, and both of them looked away.

Silence once again reigned over them, but there was no doubt, both of them were glad to see the other.

* * *

She had fallen asleep in his arms, and had stayed there for awhile. He had no protests against her, and actually, he found it quite….enjoyable. She had a warmer body temperature than a normal Toa, but she had Ta-Matoran blood in her, so her temperature was slightly higher than normal. 

Not that he really minded of course. He actually rather liked it. Her back, though still not exactly the most pleasant thing to look at-definitely wasn't as bad as she made it out to be. It still puzzled him over why she was so secretive about the burns-not even Whenua or Matau knew about it. Her leg was wrapped, and thank Mata Nui, had stopped bleeding. He winced as he moved in leg a bit. Damn it, she was right. His leg still hurt-even after that Nokama girl had healed it.

No wonder she had screamed so much when he had set her leg all those years ago. Siahta stirred, her body moving as she turned her head, so one cheek was resting against his chest, and shivered slightly. He thought for awhile she was going to wake, but every time she simply sighed softly and fell back asleep.

Finally though, she stirred, groaned softly and her body curled slightly.

"Going to get up now?" Nuju asked her lightly, and her eyes shot open, as her body stiffened as she sat up.

"Whoa, slow down Siahta." He chuckled, as she gave a groan as a harsh ache swept over her head, and dizziness swamped her.

She gave another groan, which almost sounded like a whimper, as she sank back down to where she had been, right back into Nuju's arms.

"You've been asleep for awhile. Not a good idea to get up so quickly." He told her, his voice rather light.

Her face flushed deeper as he spoke, and he smiled at her embarrassment. She was always so….flustered. It was amusing.

"How long…have I been asleep?" She managed to ask. _'and why exactly was I sleeping on your lap?'_ she added silently, her face flushing at the thought.

"A while. Few hours tops. You looked peaceful-so I didn't bother to move you. Have you ever tried not frowning Siahta? You look so much nicer when your not upset." He told her, his voice still light, as if carrying a simple conversation.

Siahta flushed a dark burgundy with embarrassment at his comment, and her heart thudded against her chest-and she was sure he could hear it.

"I-I'll t-try that," She managed to get out faintly.

"You alright?" Nuju asked her, his voice picking up a concerned note to it.

"Fine, just fine." She told him. _'considering I'm pretty much dying of embarrassment….'_ She added on silently.

"Could I please get up now?" She asked him, glancing down at his arms, which were resting comfortably around her waist, preventing her from going anywhere.

"If you insist." Nuju said, almost sighing as he almost reluctantly let go of her, and Siahta sat up, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, dangling her feet off the side.

Gingerly, she stood up, her legs wobbly-and a moment later collapsing into none other than Nuju. Heat rushed to her cheeks as she found his arms around her once again-her back against his chest. A low chuckle-the sound of distant thunder came from him.

"Siahta, Siahta…" He clucked-reprimanding her lightly. "You really do need to stop falling. I didn't think you were this clumsy." He told her, and she found herself faint with humiliation-pulling away from him as quick as she could.

"I'm fine!" She insisted "I'm just a little lightheaded, that's all." She defended herself, and Nuju raised an eye ridge at her.

"Is that so?" He asked her dryly.

Siahta didn't respond, but looked away from him.

"Where do you intend to go anyways?" He asked her after a moment.

Siahta shrugged. "I don't know. Where's Vakama, and Nokama?" She asked, hoping that she could get away from him using one of them.

"Off on a mission. Apparently Vakama wants to keep an eye on your friend." He told her, standing with his arms crossed.

"And speaking of that," Nuju continued, "You see, Vakama doesn't want you running off either-and don't tell me you don't need a babysitter." He added, seeing her open her mouth.

"You have run off enough times and given us all enough grief, I'm surprised that Vakama isn't a Turaga by now. He asked me to look after you. Which, I believe means that you'll have to stick to me for awhile." He told her, and Siahta looked at him, mouth open slightly, and groaned.

Great. Not only could she fail to escape from him, she was stuck with him as her babysitter for the next few days-or even weeks. Oh dear, this did not look like fun…

"I still need to do whatever the hell the rest of the Matoran decided I needed to do Nuju." She reminded him, her voice sour.

"Remember? Little slave girl." She told him, her voice harsh.

Nuju cast her a sharp glare at her words. "Siahta, for once-"

"Your little toy to play with, and do all this crap that you don't want anyone else to do." She continued on, a sneer on her face. Maybe if she just kept this up, he would leave her alone…

"Siahta Metru!" Nuju snapped, grabbing her by the wrist.

"Enough! I don't want to hear this. You know no one's forcing you to do anything. You're the one forcing yourself. I don't want to hear any of this- you know you're just lying to yourself. It's your own fault everyone treats you like that, and you know it." He told her harshly, his eyes flashing.

Siahta recoiled from him, but his grasp was like iron, and he would not let go. Her face held shock as if he had just slapped her, and indignation, but in her heart, she already knew Nuju was only telling her what was the truth.

But Nuju wasn't done yet, and he pulled her closer to him-his face looking down at her angrily. "I don't know why you think that, but you let them boss you around, and that's why you're still being bossed around. Siahta, all of us have a lot on our plate right now, okay? But for Mata Nui's sake, please, do not do this to me. I told you-I can't stand that. Don't be making me feel guilty about that. Stand up for yourself, and they'll leave you alone." He told her firmly, then let her go, where she stumbled away from him, her eyes still wide, though her lips were pressed into a thin line.

"Now, if you wish to go somewhere, I believe that I need some help with some of the star charts-I need to go check something with them. And since you have indefinitely been placed under my care, you're coming with me." He said, his voice smooth and curt, as if nothing he had said in the last few moments had ever occurred.

Siahta, knowing there was nothing else she could do that wouldn't provoke anther volley of verbal lashings from him, followed obediently behind.

"Why another raiding party?" She asked, finally deciding that it would be better to talk, than sulk.

Nuju, who glanced briefly at her-in a way that made her heart jump slightly-responded simply, "The Hunters are gathering Siahta. They're done with their games they've played. They're going to finish us off, and intend to do it right. What Vakama hopes to do, I have no idea. His head isn't right sometimes, I swear. Then again, neither is mine most likely."

"War does that to you…" Siahta murmured, and Nuju chuckled humorlessly.

"As does torture." He said darkly, and Siahta winced. Did he really have to bring that up?

He must have caught her glance, for he frowned, and set his hand on her shoulder. "Sorry. Forgot you were…touchy about that." He said, and Siahta merely shook her head silently, and sighed.

He couldn't be blamed, right? He was correct after all-they all were probably insane. "That's what keeps us from screaming and running away-the being out of our minds." She said, trying to make her voice light.

Nuju chuckled as he opened a door-apparently his study, and she slipped in. "You're probably right." He told her wryly, and she gave him a half hearted smile.

"So, what are you trying to look for?" She asked him, glancing around the charts that were spread around, covering the walls and the desks.

"Geeze, this is a lot of stuff. Ever heard of cleaning Nuju?" She managed to ask, after flipping though a few notes, scrawled down.

Again, Nuju gave a small chuckle, his eyes twinkling in the light. "Surprisingly, yes, I have. Unfortunately, I haven't had the time." He told her, going back the pile of tablets and charts.

"Hm." Siahta muttered softly.

"Anyway, it's a chart I made awhile ago-it was something about battle-I made it when I was a Matoran. I didn't think anything of it-I thought it meant the battle that was going on-so when it turned wrong, I simply discarded it. I thought of it while you slept actually." He told her, filing though yet another tablet stack.

"Okay, but what exactly is on the chart, so I don't just pull up a random chart that tells me about how Matau dyed Onewa's mask pink?" She asked dryly, and Nuju snorted at her comment.

"Stars tell of the future, not the past." He reminded her, reading a tablet, his eyes skimming over it. "And also the stars tell of important things-not that nonsense." He added, glancing at her, almost reprovingly.

"Also, I thought you'd remember your stars. What constellation tells of battle?" He asked her, his voice taking on an almost lecturing tone, and Siahta rolled her eyes, while looking though charts, though a flush crept up on her.

"Whatever, whatever, and um….er…." She tried to grasp the memories of Nuju teaching her the stars. "I forgot." She said, her voice trailing off lamely.

Nuju, shaking his head clucked his tongue again. "Siahta…no wonder Vakama didn't try to teach you any mask crafts. You barely remember half of what you were told." He sighed, a slight chuckle in his words.

Siahta turned on him, glaring. "Well excuse me. It's only been…oh, maybe three years? How in the world do you expect me to remember that? And the only reason Vakama didn't teach me was cuz I didn't want to learn." She told him, her voice almost a little childish.

"Siblings…." Nuju muttered under his breath, and Siahta stomped her foot again, and smacked him lightly over the head.

"Are not!" She insisted, and Nuju grabbed her hand, glaring at her, then pulling her next to him.

"You still act like a child." He insisted, shaking his head at her, though not despairingly. "I found what I was looking for." He told her, before she could make another comment.

He pulled out a chart, older than most of them in the room. Stars were labeled, and notes were jotted down in his scrawling, impossibly small handwriting.

Siahta stared down at it, head tilted as she tried to make sense of any of it, while Nuju leaned over it, his hand tracing over the stars, muttering under his breath. "But that was wrong…." His hand drifted over to another star

"It was suppose to go here….and that was wrong…" He murmured, scratching something out with a quill, and rewriting it again in the small scrawl.

"Nuju?" She asked him after awhile, and he looked up, distracted

"Yes Siahta?" He asked her, his eyes already drifting back to the chart.

"That's Lotin, right?" She asked, pointing to one star marked there, and Nuju shook his head. "No, but that's what I thought too. It's something else, I've never recalled seeing it either…" he told her, flipping though another stack of sheets.

"That's where this is all wrong….Lotin was the protector of Lhikan and Nidhiki's team-that's why I thought this was wrong…" He muttered, then again trailing off muttering to himself.

Siahta looked no longer at the chart, but at Nuju, smiling slightly. Maybe he wasn't as horrible as she had thought…she was wrong about a lot of stuff really. He was being one of them, she realized dryly.

But she hoped that he was wrong about this star thing-she was already stressed enough with Vakama and Nokama being gone.

And in the end, even when he was still absorbed in the chart, and though she was locked in her own thoughts, he still managed to slip his hand in hers, his hand gently grasping her own.

**Ah…now I'm tired. I had a bad week... Oh, gotta ask, even if it is really early. If I don't, I'm gonna forget. Ok, who here would read a Christmas group of one shots that I might write up? And…if you do want to read them, I only give you one condition-you need to give me a pairing suggestion. Ok, no TahuGali, VakamaNokama. You KNOW it's going to be in there. Some other suggestion/request that I put in the story would really be appreciated.**

**Oh, and not all of them have to be pairings. I have one that's not at all a pairing, so** **that's okay too. Just pairing is preferred-not mandatory. So, yeah that's it.**


	17. another Vakama

I don't own Bionicle. I own Siahta, Jalik and Sorayanna.

Chapter17 Vakama!...Vakama?!

Jalik had woken up to the Fire Toa-Vakama- staring at the crackling fire, while the water lass, Nokama, if he remember correctly, leaning on his shoulder-apparently asleep. He allowed a brief smile on his face at the moment.

"Yon lassie's a bonnie maiden Vakama." He commented quietly as he stood up and joined the Fire Toa around the fire.

Vakama flushed a crimson, and looked down at the ground. "Don't know what you mean….yes, she is beautiful, but….." Vakama cleared his throat uncomfortably as he trailed off.

Jalik raised an eye ridge at him, clearly confused. This was defiantly not the Toa he had talked to only a few days-maybe less- ago….how strange. He looked like him-sounded like him too. He wasn't an imposter….he look genuinely confused. That, or he was a rather good deceiver. Either way, something was off.

"Ye alright Laddie?" he asked the Fire Toa, and Vakama shrugged with one shoulder-careful not to wake the sleeping water Toa.

"As ok as I can be at the moment." He admitted to the giant Toa.

The Thunder Toa chuckled deeply. "Ye do'n a'right laddie, ye do'n a'right. Yon lassie has faith in ye yet, sa ah narry see ah reasan te doubt ye." He told Vakama-clapping him on the shoulder that Nokama wasn't resting on.

Vakama jolted from the strength behind the hand, but caught himself, and blinked a few times, trying to keep his eyes from drooping. "Ye go tah sleep laddie." Jalik told him, his voice firm but not unkind. "ye be needing it." He added, and Vakama nodded, not protesting.

He lay down-carefully adjusting Nokama as not to wake her. She stirred in her sleep, and snuggled closer to him-and he flushed slightly. It was a cool night true-but the movement seemed to be more….reaching out, than moving towards heat. He shook his head tiredly, and lay down, gazing down at the sleeping form, whose head rested comfortably on his chest. A small smile was on her sleeping face-calm and peaceful. His eyes felt like led, and finally his eyes closed, and he fell into the darkness of dreams-her face still in his mind.

* * *

Jalik looked at the young fire Toa, who had carefully laid down, pulling the Water lass-someone obviously close to him-against him. He smiled slightly, remembering those times, when he had done the same thing to one of his companions-who now happened to be his wife. Ah, the young days…he remembered them well.

Roving was what he had done-unable to buckle down to the rules of the Sanctuary. He remembered every sight he saw, and his welcoming home. Being stuck in a war, being pinned down like this was no way any young one should live-or remember when they were older. He truly pitied them for their misfortune on the matter. His eyes fell on the fire as he sighed.

He missed his home-he had to admit. But it was his duty to do this-and they need any help they could get. He was here until this battle was over, or he had died. Though he preferred not to die-he knew, as always it was a possibility.

"Hm, where was ah prad highl'nd mettle, ah men once sa' fearless in battl' they stand down an huttl like cattl'e and ye to be shipped o're ye oceans…" He hummed lowly gazing out into the dark.

The old tune was from ages ago, and he had learned it years ago, when he was nothing more than a boy. He was going to help these Toa. They were too young to be fighting this alone-Mata Nui above, he had no idea how they could have held on this long. They had strength, he had to admit. Courage too-he had seen that he realized, chuckling lightly.

That little crimson lass-she was a bold one! She was amusing, to see her so worked up. But she was an even younger child than these two. He frowned at the thought, again, and burning injustice ran though him. Who ever had gotten the idea that Toa this young could have handled this should be punished. Granted, these few had done fine-by some miracle of fate, but this was outrageous!

How could anyone, anyone believe that six young Toa could hold together an entire city of Matoran!? They were up against one of the most formidable organizations out there, and almost its full force.

"Ah, what's teh use?" He muttered, throwing another log on the small fire.

"Yon Toa por'y long dead ahd rottin' in ye damned ground." He grumbled to himself, and glared out into the dark.

Something was out there-he could feel it-that shiver that went up his spine for no reason. Watching them, and waiting. Waiting for the opportune moment to strike. Jalik snorted quietly, and slumped down, eyeing the dark, his hands resting on the blades on his waist. Something was waiting to strike. And so would he. And unlike this thing, he would be ready for anything, and any moment. He smirked, eyes dropping back again to the Toa sleeping a few feet away, a smile touching his face.

Yes, he would be ready, and whatever was watching them, would not see it coming.

* * *

Darkness had fallen quickly, and suddenly. Sorayanna had told him to stop swooping around when the sun had started to sink, her eyes curt and holding no room for protests. Not that he would-not now anyway. He was in too good of spirits to let even the fact that he had to follow her around get him upset or annoyed.

That, and Great Beings above, Sorayanna was scary. She was like Nuju-only a whole lot worse. Though, he had to admit, she was beautiful. If she hadn't been so….harsh really was the best word, Matau defiantly would have attempted to court her. But Sorayanna was no ones damsel in distress-Matau had learned that quickly. And painfully, he remembered, wincing slightly.

She got along with pretty much no one-occasionally Whenua or Vakama, but that was about it. She loathed Nuju-at first she hadn't, but before her treachery, she had shown a clear dislike for him-though it was a mocking, almost sick-flirting thing she had done-only to make a certain someone upset.

Matau frowned, and cast a glance at the dark blue female-her back to him. He didn't care much for Siahta, granted, she was a little creepy. But in the end, he felt somewhat sorry for her. If there was one person that Sorayanna hated more than Matau, it was her. Little Siahta had, since almost the day she had met Sorayanna, not been treated very kindly by her. They were opposites.

Strong opinioned, and not afraid to show her ideas, Sorayanna was courageous. Siahta had been shy, quiet, and pretty much unnoticeable. More noticeable in recent years, but still albeit a bit quiet. _'Freak show'_ Sorayanna would always sneer as she passed the Telekinesis Toa. _'Ugly wretch.'_ Spiteful things she had said to Siahta-and even though Matau didn't exactly side on the matter-it was never a good idea to get in the way of females fighting-he did have to admit that Sorayanna got a little out of hand. No matter if they were simply things to be spiteful.

Vakama had been furious though when he found out. Matau winced as he remembered Vakama shouting that day-the usually mellow Fire Toa had lost his cool quickly when it came to his adopted sister-it was funny almost.

"What are you staring at Matau?" Sorayanna snapped, her voice low. Her green eyes were flashing as she looked down at him. Matau simply grunted and moved his gaze away.

"Nothing." He replied, and she snorted. "You're a horrible liar." She told him, then turned back to whatever she had been doing, muttering that sounded suspiciously along the lines of _'Damned fool'_

Matau though, for being the amazingly forgiving person that he was, chose to ignore that comment, and close his eyes. Flying nearly all day tired you out, you know. So, with a yawn, Matau laid down.

Only moments later, chaos reigned.

* * *

"You know, you're going to burn a hole though the chart if you don't stop glaring at it." Siahta told Nuju lightly as she turned again to face him.

She had noticed that his hand had somehow wrapped with hers, but after a few minutes of blushing, chose to ignore the fact. It was better to let it go, she decided. Plus, she wasn't complaining. If anything it felt kinda….nice.

Nuju, who was currently hunched over the chart, a frown on his face, looked up at her, blue eyes glowing with frustration. "It doesn't make any since!" he told her, glowering down at the chart.

"It's all wrong." He muttered, one hand tracing the whole thing.

"Relax. I'm sure its not that bad. Come back to it later, maybe it'll make sense then." Siahta suggested, shifting her legs slightly.

Nuju grunted slightly, and looked back down at the chart. "Maybe…" he repeated, unconvinced, and Siahta sighed.

Her leg was really starting to hurt, and standing here all day was not exactly the most fun she had ever had. "Come back to it later Nuju-it's only making you angry." She tried again, brushing her free hand over the chart, in a gesture. He grunted again, but looked back up at her. For a long moment he said nothing, but then he finally sighed, and shook his head.

"I don't get it. Maybe you're right." He muttered, rolling the scroll up, and placing it away in a free spot-making Siahta sure that they were going to come back to the room soon enough.

"Where to now?" Siahta asked, and Nuju glanced at her. "Actually, I wasn't thinking of anywhere in particular." He told her mildly, and Siahta shrugged.

"Just walk around." She told him, and tugged at her hand-which he did not let go of-but allowed her to pull him onward. "If we don't have something to do-we'll find something while walking. It always works." Siahta told him, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Who said I wanted to do something else?" he asked her, but she shook her head.

" 'A Toa's work is never done.'" She quoted with a small smile. "'Specally not here." She added, eyes sparkling.

"Too true." Nuju muttered under his breath, while he allowed Siahta to pull him though the halls-shutting the door to his study behind him.

Too quickly though, Nuju noticed her pace falter and decrease, favoring her bandaged leg. "I don't think we should be going anywhere." Nuju told her, stopping, and pulling her to a stop also.

"I'm fine." Siahta insisted, a blush staining her cheeks as she looked down, away from him.

"No you aren't." Nuju told her firmly-lifting her head to look at him. "Your leg still is hurt-and you can't be going around like that. I may not be a healer, but I know you shouldn't be walking around." He told her, and her eyes looked away from his face.

"It's not that bad!" She insisted, her voice trembling slightly. Nuju's eyes narrowed at her, and he frowned.

"Siahta…" He started lowly, but then sighed and cut off. Fine. If she wanted to be stubborn, let her. He shook his head-and gave a soft 'hm'.

"Are you going to drag me to the healing wards, or not?" She asked him, her eyes finally meeting his, a touch of an irritated smile curling the end of her mouth.

"No." He told her, and she smiled slightly.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." She told him, and continued on though the halls-down towards the front of the Halls, he noticed. But the pace was slower than a normal walk as she moved though the halls-setting her teeth as she walked down the hall, stubbornly refusing that she was hurt.

"Siahta." Nuju told her finally, sighing, and Siahta groaned.

"Fine. I need to rest." She admitted, a frown on her face.

"You're right, I'm wrong." She muttered, and leaned against the wall.

"Stubborn…" Nuju told her quietly, shaking his head, in an exasperated way and she blushed.

"How am I gonna get back to the Healing Wards?" She muttered, shaking her head. "Great." She sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

Nuju, wordlessly, lifted her up-with her giving a squeak of surprise as he did so, and then, with a resigned sigh, started towards his quarters, not far away. Honestly, the things he did for this girl.

Women were troublesome.

* * *

Nokama was gone. He had called a retreat when the Dark Hunters had sprang their attack, and the Matoran had fallen back-he had assumed that she had done also. But he was apparently wrong about that. Very wrong.

She was not to be found once they regrouped, and no one had seen her since the battle. He frowned as he paced though their camp, his brown furrowed in concentration. This defiantly was not a good thing. Had she been captured? Had they killed her, or had she been killed in battle? Regardless of what the Matoran thought of her, he was fond of her-she was smart, a good healer, and not to mention beautiful.

Where was she? She couldn't have gotten killed. No one would have killed someone like her-even Hunters, in their own, disgusting way appreciated a females beauty. He shuddered at the thought, and frowned again. Either way, he didn't like it. Could she have escaped?

Yes, there was that possibility that she had. He hoped that was the case, instead of her being taken prisoner. It was much preferred that she was safe-lost perhaps, but somewhat safe. But…that other Toa had come into the battle…Jalik of Thunder.

He wasn't here either, and Vakama was sure someone like him couldn't have gotten killed by Hunters-not without them hearing it. His frown lessened. Yes, they could be together somewhere in Metru Nui-lost but away from the Hunters. That had to be it. He had to think positive about this….

"Sir?" One of the Matoran asked, and Vakama looked down.

"yes?" He inquired politely.

"What are we going to do? The Dark Hunters know we're out here…" The Matoran trailed off, and Vakama's frown came back.

"I know. I believe we have no choice….we have to withdraw. We don't have the advantage with out the surprise." Vakama said wearily, and the Matoran nodded, his brow furrowed.

"Alright. Thank you sir." The Matoran said, then trailed off, leaving Vakama alone in his thoughts again.

He wasn't sure what it was with Nokama, but there was something about her smile that would not leave him alone…would not fade from his mind. It bothered him, but at the same time…filled him with a sense of peace almost. He smiled slightly, and sighed. He needed to rest. He would be no good without any sleep.

Finally, after a long time, Vakama Metru retreated into sleep. And for a long time, this was a deep sleep. And the last image in his mind was the smiling face of the Water Toa, Nokama.

* * *

He had no idea to what was going on. Shouts had surrounded him, and then flashes of light and shadow. The next moment, Sorayanna was gone, and there were shouts of anger and bewilderment-and triumph.

He was up in a flash-and his katana's lashed out into the blinding dark-and the blurry shapes. Sword met flesh, as someone cried out in pain. They were under attack. Matau's mind finally caught up with his body as he turned to face another attacker, his blades working furiously, spinning and getting in every blow he could as he fought, while trying to keep his head firmly on his neck-and his limbs firmly connected to his body.

One blade swung down-Matau crossed his blades to block it. Even as he did, the force of the blow sent him skidding back a good few feet, and he grunted, his hands now jarred from the forceful clash of metal.

But in seconds Matau forced himself back into the fray, blades working in a pattern, while slowly his vision cleared up from the blurry and bright world. There was a cry of pain somewhere behind him-the voice belonging to a female. Sorayanna. For a second, it no longer mattered if he loathed her, and a cold feeling rushed though him as he thought of her dying.

His body turned, his swords faltering in their pattern-as he just barely made out a familiar figure, black cloak billowing around her, clashing with the still snow spotted land-her dark blue body standing out amongst the browns and whites. Her eyes were wide, her mouth ajar slightly.

The next moments he was watching in slow motion, as Sorayanna fell to her knees. Blood seeped out from her stomach. Her eyes grew distant, as she fell to the ground with a dull 'thud!' The time flew back into normal speed, and Matau's swords flew, working faster than before. Fury build up in them.

Normally, he wouldn't be worried. But this was different. Because, the crumpled figure on the ground, didn't get back up. Not even as Matau shouted her name.

The figure in the coal black cloak did not move.

* * *

Vakama's dreams were confusing to say the least. He dreamed of Nokama-rejoicing in finding her again, glad that she was safe. The dreams changed then, to the others on Mata Nui, of the Matoran. Dreams swirled and changed to Nokama again…though in a way that he didn't exactly…ah usually imagine. Dark rooms, a bed, him and her, to put it lightly. Then, again they changed to darkness, and Nokama, her warm and gentle figure in his dreams faded away, leaving him alone.

_ 'Vakama! Vakama!'_ He woke with a start-his eyes snapping open to Dawn's first light-the dark orange Toa standing over him.

"Time ta wake oop laddie." He told Vakama, his voice low-cracked as if he had not used it in awhile.

"Wake yon lassie oop too." He added in an after thought.

"Where are we going?" Vakama asked, unable to keep a yawn out of his question. Jalik chuckled.

"Ta ye bonnie Halls. Where else?" He asked, almost cheerfully.

Vakama yawned again, and then turned to the Water Toa, who was resting quite comfortably in his arms. "Nokama, time to get up." He roused her, his voice soft by her ear. Nokama woke-her eyes snapping open.

"Vakama?" She asked, her voice soft, as she stretched slightly, still in his arms.

"Coom on lassie! Time ta get oop!" Jalik told her, making his way to them-his odd accent getting noticeably heavier. Nokama sat up, stretching again.

"We're goin' back ta ye halls." He told her, and Vakama watched as Nokama nodded in comprehension.

'_Halls?'_ Vakama mouthed to her, frowning slightly.

Nokama nodded, and made a gesture that he took as _'I'll explain it later'_ and nodded. Yet another thing that she hadn't really explained to him. This world might as well be totally different, for all Vakama knew. Nothing so far seemed anything like 'their' Metru Nui to him.

They set off soon after Jalik had roused them, and their pace was quick-the older Toa seemed to be nervous about something.

"What's wrong?" Vakama asked him once as they traveled.

"Ye don't feel it laddie? Soomthin' a be watchin us." He explained to the Fire Toa, glancing around as they moved though the city-Nokama occasionally pointing out something, and they would move in that direction-towards Po-Metru, Vakama noticed.

"Has been since loost niahgt." He added, frowning.

"Then-" Vakama's question was cut off by Nokama, whispering urgently in his ear.

"They already know where the Halls are- it doesn't really matter anymore." Nokama explained hushedly.

Vakama gave her a strange look, but nodded. This place was so odd… The ground was rocky and rubble filled-and reminded Vakama-as it had Nokama, of their time as Horkida. Jalik headed their way after a while-apparently now defiantly knowing where they were going, for he left Nokama alone.

"The Halls?" Vakama inquired lightly, glancing at the Water Toa.

She nodded, and gave a small smile. "Their halls dug in one of the canyon walls-a network of tunnels and hallways-its actually pretty amazing. It's the Matoran strong hold-somehow it's remained hidden for all this time-the Dark Hunters just found it recently." Nokama explained, as they followed the orange Toa though the landscape, which was quickly filling with sand and stones instead of city rubble.

Vakama nodded in comprehension, but then fell silent.

"We're here." Nokama announced-unnecessarily, for Vakama was staring down at one of the tunnel networks that the Le-Matoran used-or, had used.

"Doown ye go laddie!" Jalik said almost cheerfully, gesturing to the hole-giving Vakama no choice but to swallow, and clamber down into the low tunnel.

Nokama followed after him, and Jalik came last, ducking down onto his hands and knees. The tunnel was semi dark-minute holes punched into the rock to shed some light in. The ceiling was low-so both Water and Fire Toa had to duck low in order to pass though it comfortably. The sides were tight closed-not near enough to draw a weapon, or stretch, all in all making it a very tight space. But finally, after what seemed to be a few hours, Vakama pulled himself out of the hole, dusting himself off, before turning around and helping Nokama out as well.

She smiled at him, and accepted his hand, pulling herself out, then stretching. "No wonder they're not using them anymore. Their so small-even the Matoran would have problems in there!" Nokama sighed, brushing herself off.

Before them, stood a huge gate or both stone and protodermis, that was the entrance to the halls. Vakama gave a low whistle at the sight, muttering under his breath "Onewa would love this." Nokama smiled at that, and Jalik strode ahead of them-and banged at the door.

"Open oop!" He bellowed-his voice echoing like thunder, shaking the stone. "Ah'm nat standin' out here all day!" He shouted to the door-and after a moment, it creaked and groaned, and opened up, revealing the busy, and dark sandstone halls within.

Two figures though, caught Vakama's eye. Both of them were tall-Toa. One, white as snow-the other crimson-not only that, he realized, but a female at that! That, and the white Toa was carrying her. He was turned halfway to look at them-and the female he was carrying looked at them in surprise. Nuju, he realized with a start, was the White Toa, but he failed to recognize the female he was with.

He frowned slightly, not liking the fact that these Toa would look like his teammates, act like them even, but as Nokama warned, they would not be them. He was wary-not certain to what degree Nokama meant that, but was dead out shocked when the crimson female struggled out of the Ice Toa's hold, and ran for the three of them-her one leg wrapped up in a bandage, her gait almost wobbly.

"Vakama!" She cried out, her eyes sparkling with worry, and delight.

Vakama stood there, not quite certain what he should do. His hesitation cost him, as the girl slammed into him, embrace about him knocking the breath out of him. He gasped in surprise.

"Vakama! What were you thinking!? Not telling be that you were going on a scouting mission….and bringing Nokama along, no less! At least you could have WAITED to tell me yourself!" The girl told him, now glaring up at him, a frown on her mask.

"You idiot…" She sighed, and he looked at her taken aback.

"You KNOW this is what their waiting for….they were just waiting for you to do that." She told him, and he looked down blankly at her.

"Who…who are you?" Vakama asked-trying to keep his voice polite as he could with his confusion.

She blinked and looked up at him, and took a step back. "Vakama? Very funny, you know who I am. Siahta, remember?" She asked, her voice no longer cheerful or lecturing, but upset.

"Nokama?" She asked, turning to the Water Toa, who was watching the girl-Siahta she had said. "Not your Vakama." She explained to the pretty girl, who was looking upset. "The Vakama from my world-you Vakama is still out there. We were ambushed." Nokama explained hastily.

The crimson girl gasped, took another step back-her face staining darker. "Sorry!" She said, dipping her head at Vakama. "I thought you were my Vakama-well, you see your-he's my adoptive brother…so-so you know…" She trailed off, then cleared her throat.

"I was worried about him." Vakama blinked at this, again this world was boggling. He had an adopted sister?

How odd….He glanced at Nokama, and to his surprise, she looked just surprised as he did by that fact.

"But…where's Vakama-not you." the girl added, seeing Vakama open his mouth, a worried frown on her face.

"You were with him-weren't you?"

"Siahta…" Nuju's voice interrupted them, and they turned to meet an very annoyed Toa of Ice.

"Other Vakama?" He asked, his voice like ice. "Did you forget to mention something to me?" He asked, his voice almost overly polite-and Siahta shrank back-and Nuju's glare only increased. It was very apparent to the young female, that his good mood was gone.

"This is why you get into trouble." He growled, and she looked up at him-her expression clearly stung.

"If I remember correctly, you locked us up." Nokama pointed out calmly, inturupting them and coming to the girl's defense.

"So we couldn't have really told you." She said shrugging, and Vakama gave her an even more confused glance.

"Prison?" He asked his voice surprised, and irritated. Siahta and Nokama exchanged glances. Well, this most certainly wasn't going to be the best of talks. But it was sure as hell going to be interesting.

**

* * *

**

**I am currently suffering from depression problem... Forgive me if I update less often…that, and I'm going though a mini writers block. Shitty chapter too...ugh. I know what I wanna do for the last chapter or two, but I'm pulling short on the rest. I REALLY need some help here. Oh, and I am going to do the Christmas oneshots-requests anyone? That, or I'm just gonna scrap the idea...**

**So yeah...Reveiws?**


	18. Showdowns and Hostage situations

**Chapter…18 showdowns and hostage situations**

**Disclaimer: Again. I, don't own Bionicle. So there.**

* * *

She lay still on the ground-ignoring the blood that was slowly seeping out of her body at the moment. If she played this all out right, there would be no worry against these opponents. Not that she was even hurt that badly-it was only a scratch really, not very deep.

"Sorayanna!" She heard this distinct cry from Matau-and the cries of pain that followed.

She still lay there, her breathing shallow. Her eyes flickered open. There was a Hunter to her left, and behind her. Matau was coming at her from her right-and in front of her. She body tensed like a coil, and in a single fluid motion, she was off of the ground, cloak fluttering as daggers were drawn from their sheaths.

The lethal gracefulness compared almost to a Mauka as she attacked, throwing one dagger as she spun, striking a Hunter in the chest- who coughed out his own blood, looked at her in surprise, and died. Pain seared like a brand against her right arm and back as she fell to the ground. Her attack intercepted, she staggered upright to correct it.

She was aware of Matau saying something to her-perhaps to run, but she no longer cared. Fury blazed in her eyes, a snarl marring her pretty face. They DARE touch her? They were fools…and they would pay for it. Her hands curled around the hilts of the daggers she had left, shaking with rage.

"Die!" She cursed them angrily, as the daggers flew, each one hitting the neck.

A hand to hand dagger came to her hand, as she raked it furiously against them-their arm, their chest, their neck, their face. Not caring where it hit. She heard them scream, and that was enough.

"Sorayanna! STOP!!" Matau's voice brought her out of it, as she blinked.

She turned to face him-not even realizing that she was covered in blood. He had stopped fighting, and his blades had dropped to his sides limply, his mask in the perfect form of confusion.

"What…." He shook his head, his brows coming together. "What are you?" He asked softly, looking at her in a mix of repulsion and almost sadness.

There was no frown on her face, no sting of hurt when he said that. There was no anger at the comment, and not pride stung from the almost pitying way he looked at her. There might have been, but that would have been a long time ago. She was past the sting of his words.

She had grown stronger, and they no longer bothered her. Words were words, she learned. And now, it was just the same for what he said too. Her face was expressionless, not showing any pity or remorse for killing them, no look of shock or pride as she had done so. No look of horror or disgust at her own appearance.

"What do you think I am?" She asked flatly, turning on heel.

"The only thing that would do something like this," She continued coldly, and Matau started to follow-knowing that he was going to be forced if not. He didn't say anything to the former Water Toa as she walked along beside him. Her green tinted eyes turned to regard him, cold and blank, malice laced into that face.

Matau almost regretfully remembered the time when she wasn't like this. Wasn't tainted like this, and her beauty was dark and dangerous, but pure. But that Water Toa was no longer living, and the beauty that she bore was dead-she was now dark as the Shadowed One that she had served.

"A monster Matau, that's what I am," She told him, her voice flat.

A monster. The words repeated in Matau's head, and his had to agree, that is defiantly what she had become.

Nothing but a monster could leave another Toa behind to die.

Nothing but a Monster could kill those Hunters-no matter how ruthless they were- without batting an eyelid. Yes, Matau realized darkly as they continued on-heading for Po-Metru and the Halls.

A monster was exactly what Sorayanna was.

* * *

When Vakama woke up, it seemed that he had never really fallen asleep in the first place. Soon, all too soon, he realized that was because he never really HAD fallen asleep for more than a few minutes, before a Matoran had shaken him awake. 

Quietly, he reported on the positions of Hunters-none had been spotted so far, and that the other group had sallied and were heading back for the halls as they spoke. Each was good news, Vakama knew, and let out a small sigh of relief. At least the Matoran were safe. He hoped-no prayed- that he could say the same with Nokama, and the other Toa, Jalik. Vakama had given the order of returning to the halls, and the quiet, though efficient action began. Matoran no longer formed tight knots, but were loose, and off on their own. They were heading back to the halls-too early for some, but others were celebrating joyously.

Vakama wasn't sure if he should be relieved or not, so he simple nodded stiffly to either opinion. He would feel a lot better when he was back at the Halls, and if he knew that Nokama was ok. It was annoying almost, but he was unable to prevent it.

He had grown…attached to the female Water Toa. So soon, and when he knew very little about her…it was a dangerous thing to be doing, but the Toa of Fire couldn't help be feel this infatuation about her.

They arrived, however, only a few hours later-much to Vakama's relief. Something about the halls…always made it feel like a sanctuary. It was, in a way, but no longer. The Hunters knew where they were, and soon, they would only be under siege.

The cry went up from the Matoran as they saw the doors-and in response the doors creaked and groaned, as they swung open. Vakama smiled, as the Matoran surged around him-and at the surprised looks of the other Matoran. One sight though, particularly amused him.

A flash of blue shot out and ran headlong into none other than Jaller-his captain. It was the young Ga-Matoran, he realized finally, smiling. Halhi was her name if he remembered correctly.

Finally though, he managed to make his way into the halls-and set out to find Nuju, and see if he had seen any sign of Nokama. The first place he headed was his quarters-which were closer than anything else. Plus, no harm in looking there, right? He wandered though the winding halls- light stones were starting to dim slightly. He came upon Nuju's door-only to hear the shouts and yells of the Ice Toa-mixed in with another female voice.

"Siahta, I can't BELIEVE-" "It wasn't her fault! I told her-" "You wonder WHY no one trusts you!-"

"Siahta don't listen to him, its not-" "Are you calling me a liar?" a pause, with a soft voice mumbling something.

"Don't listen to him Siahta," The female voice spoke again, anger tinting her voice.

Finally, Vakama took it no longer, and without knocking, opened the door. Inside the room, four figures stood. Nuju was standing in the middle of the room-and Vakama could see Siahta, shrinking down against the wall, looking upset.

Nokama, to his surprise and enjoyment, was the female voice he had heard. She was half standing-anger on her pretty features, and arguing loudly with the Toa of Ice. The only thing stopping her from fully standing up was a red hand around her wrist.

But what truly stopped Vakama in his tracks was not any of this. But who the fourth figure in the room was.

_'Impossible!'_ he thought, shocked. The fourth figure, sitting partly behind Nokama, restraining her gently, was none other than himself.

Vakama Metru.

* * *

As soon as he had gotten back, Jalik of the ThunderVale, had been escorted to the Healing Wards, to be immediately checked over. His wounds weren't that bad, he had protested mildly to the Matoran healers, but they would hear none of it, and refused to leave him be until they could CONFIRM that he was ok, and given the go that he wasn't wounded badly. 

He here he was, being dragged, by Matoran, to the healing wards, when all he wanted to do was sleep. Spirits above, had they even heard of it? Jalik snorted at the thought, but in a way, it was true.

The Matoran never seemed to rest, always doing something else-almost never idle. Wither they be sparring, building, planning, working, they were always doing SOMETHING. And to be quite honest, it was starting to bother the seasoned Toa of Thunder. There was no time, where the halls were just silent, and still. Something that he missed, from the Sanctuary.

He was seated on one of the larger beds, and then was set on by at least three Ga-Matoran, poking and prodding him-making the Thunder Toa even more annoyed than he was already. His was scratched up, sore, bruised and all he really wanted to do was SLEEP!

But, unfortunately, he was made to sit here, while the Matoran sighed, muttered about something or another, put some sort of ointment on his bruises, that made them sting like nothing else-and he had to bite his tongue to not let out a few words, that would have made even a tough Po-Matoran stare.

So, Jalik sat there, waiting for them to finally dismiss him, holding his tongue, and wondering how anyone could stand to be prodded and poked like that. He was use to a quick, '_is anything hurting, and no wounds? –Slap- well, that isn't so bad. Just go easy on it later. If you're not bleeding badly, you're fine laddie! Off you go!'_ treatment. Not this extensive treatment.

Finally, after what seemed for hours, the Matoran grudgingly let him go-and gratefully, he left the healing wards, perhaps, quicker than he normally would. Just incase they decided that he needed to be checked over again. If there was one thing Jalik did not do easily-even in his older ages, was sit still when there was no point in doing so.

He walked though the busy halls-even more packed than they had been, apologizing occasionally, when someone bumped into him-or he bumped into them. The one downside of being a Toa, Jalik had decided, was that you could never really fit in well. You were too large, and it was very irritating to try to make your way though a crowded hall-especially when you were at least three or four times larger than everyone else. Yes, that defiantly was a disadvantage, he mused as he walked though the halls-remembering where his room was.

He reached it finally, and he gratefully threw open the door, shut it behind him, and collapsed onto the bed, not even bothering to take his traveling cloak off. He was really too tired at this point to care. He was vaguely aware of his swords pressing uncomfortably against him. Then, he simple collapsed into a state of sleep, grateful that he was at least back at the halls. The warmth and comfort of dreams surrounded the dark orange colored Toa, and he knew no more of the world around him.

* * *

There was a long, long silence when Vakama stood there, standing in the door way-looking at the occupants of the room-and they back at him. "Vakama! You're safe!" Siahta cried out-lurching forward, evading Nuju as she hugged the Toa of Fire tightly.

"I was so worried!" She told him, burring her head into his chest, then smiling half-heartedly at him. Vakama looked down at her, a small smile on his face, then it faded as he looked again, at his own mirror image in the corner-who was staring back at him, just as confused.

Nuju, on the other hand, was simply looking back and forth between the two. "What in Mata Nui's Name is going on!?" Vakama demanded, question aimed at anyone, while he glared at the other Toa of Fire.

"Is this some sort of imposter?!" He asked sharply.

"Imposter? You think I'm an imposter!?" The other Vakama spoke up incredulously, a frown turning his face.

"Vakama-Vakama's, you don't-" Siahta began, only to again be cut off by Vakama

…one of them at least.

"I'm not the imposter here! This is my home! You're the liar!"

"I was never lying in the first place! I hardly even know where here IS!"

"Liar! You were sent here to spy, weren't you? You thought that you could sneak past if you disgusted yourself as me!"

"I don't even know-" Their quarreling was cut off by Siahta, who was standing in front of the Vakama who had just walked in. (She figured, since both of them were real, she couldn't call one of them fake…).

"Stop it! Both of you just be quiet!" She shouted, stomping her foot- a faint blue aura surrounding her, and some of the objects in the room, which in addition were starting to rise off of the surface they were on. The room went quiet, and Siahta looked flustered at her outburst.

"Sorry…" She mumbled, and Nuju rested a hand on her shoulder, murmuring some low words in her ear that Nokama couldn't catch. She blushed even more, but nodded her head. The floating objects slowly set themselves down again, unharmed and untouched.

Though, the silence of Siahta's outburst didn't stop the two Vakama's from fighting. Though, instead of shouting, they were communicating though the most common way of showing silence displeasure. They glared at one another. The Vakama that Siahta stood by crossed his arms over his chest, while the other Vakama simply frowned, and glowered back at him.

Though, Siahta in fact didn't miss the subtle hint of protectiveness towards Nokama. The corner of her mouth twitched slightly at the sight, but it vanished as soon as Nuju started to speak.

"Well, assuming both of you are as lost as I am…I suggest you ladies explain yourselves." Nuju said, his voice almost pleasant, except for the frosty look in his eyes as the words were spoken. "Now." He added, his voice no longer polite, or carrying at least a trace of kindness.

Siahta cast a despairing glance at Nokama, who sighed. "Fine. Well explain-" "As best we can anyway." Siahta injected quietly.

Nuju frowned at the both of them-as did the clone Vakama's, both of them wore identical expressions, arms were crossed, signaling impatience. And if it weren't for the serious situation, Siahta privatly would have found it rather amusing.

"Then explain," Nuju told them calmly, his eyes narrowing at Siahta, who again shrank away from him.

"Ok….Nokama and…that Vakama I guess," Siahta started, pointing at the Vakama closer to Nokama, "aren't…from here."

"We came from…well as best we can understand…an alternate life." Nokama explained.

"That's why everything's so screwy." Siahta said, looking pointedly at the other Vakama.

"And why I was so confused." Nokama added. "This is purely a theory though…I don't think there IS any mask that can do such a thing." Siahta said, sighing. "Nokama said something about the mask gluing itself to her face-teleporting her here…apparently, Vakama Two had the same thing happen….and if this is an alternate reality…well…."

"Nothings going to be the same, except for a few set things…like the Toa, Lhikan, and…well most of the Toa Metru." Siahta broke in.

"Wait." Nuju interrupted, frowning, giving Siahta a long look, with something that she couldn't understand. "What do you mean MOST?" He asked.

Siahta gave him a strange look, shaking her head. "I don't exist there…and Nokama never existed here." She said simply.

"Some things have to be different there from here, and vise versa." She said hesitantly, pausing, then finally adding a quiet "Right?" Nuju nodded slightly, and Nokama picked up.

"So that's how there are two Vakama's…no one's a imposter…just from a different reality." She explained, ending it quickly. Both Vakama's look a little better at this, though both were still frowning slightly.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Nuju asked Siahta, his eyes had never left her the whole time. Siahta shrugged, clearly uncomfortable. "I don't know…just with all this that happened…and…well…as Nokama said you DID lock us up…" She said nervously, looking up at Nuju, then down again at her feet.

There was an uncomfortable silence, as the two Vakama's and Nokama watched their exchange. Nuju looked like he was going to say something, but when Vakama One coughed slightly, and it brought him to the present-almost like he hadn't realized that there were three other people in his room. He shook his head, and then changed his mind

"You'd better get back to the infirmary." He said finally, standing up. "You need that checked over." He added, seeing her face.

She frowned, but then nodded. There was no use arguing with him-and Siahta knew it. Not that it didn't stop her sometimes, but right now, she didn't think that she really didn't have that much energy to fight him at the moment. "Fine…" she sighed, resignedly.

He helped her up, and Nokama took that as the cue to usher the Vakama's out. Leaning slightly on Nuju, Siahta stood up, limping slightly as he helped her to the Healing Wards. Though on her way out, Nokama DID manage to see Nuju, had wrapped his arm around her waist, and a blush on Siahta's face.

* * *

Sorayanna pounded on the door of the Halls, a frown on her face. "Open up!" She called, her voice almost a snarl. The door did swing open-and Sorayanna drew out her daggers-and an instant later, Matau knew why.

She stood behind him, and the blades rested gently across his throat. "Move, or he dies." She told the Matoran quietly.

Looks of anger and outrage sprang up-but fear also. They didn't recognize her, but still! How dare someone come here, threatening to kill one of their Toa.

"Take me to Vakama. Now." She growled out-and again confusion shown in their eyes-but eventually, after more threats, one of the Matoran started reluctantly forwards, and showed her the way. Matau struggled again her-but the knife against his throat, he was convinced it was probably best to just let her move him.

"What are you doing!?" Matau asked her as she shoved him forwards.

"You, shut up." She hissed in his ear-and the blade pushed further against his neck.

"And what I'm doing is simple. Getting what I want." She added, her voice almost a purr, changing to angry, to pleased, smug. Matau didn't know why, but he was starting to get a bad feeling about this.

* * *

Siahta sighed as Nuju set her down-sitting down next to her. "What are we gonna do now?" Siahta asked him quietly as Nokama sat down on the other side of the room-sitting both Vakama's down, and giving them a check over. One of them had a pretty nasty wound on his shoulder Siahta noticed.

"We can't just tell everyone that there's another reality where everything's butterflies and rainbows. And we can't keep the other Vakama locked up." She said, sighing again. Nuju shrugged, and removed his arm from her waist, and set it in his lap.

"Something. It might not matter soon-the Dark Hunters are going to attack soon Siahta." He told her, keeping his voice low also. "And at that point, I don't think anyone's going to worry about if there's another Vakama around. They'll be too worried about how their going to survive." He added, and Siahta nodded, though she still looked worried.

There was silence between the two, as Siahta found interest on Nokama, who was talking to one of the Vakama's-presumably hers- in a quiet voice.

"Nuju…?" Siahta spoke finally, her voice no longer strong or confident, but childlike. He turned to her, looking down at the younger Toa.

"Yes?" He asked her. She looked up finally at him, after a long moment, her eyes carrying a slight trace of fear.

"Are we…going to survive this?" She asked him, her voice carrying an almost unnoticeable trace of a tremble.

Nuju looked down at her, quiet, before letting out a soft breath. "I don't know Siahta." He murmured, and to her surprise, taking her hand in his own, while closing his eyes.

"I really don't know."

* * *

"Leave!" Sorayanna snarled at the Matoran who had led her here, and he quickly obeyed, scampering away. She shoved the door the rest of the way open, a sneer on her face as she was met with the sight of Vakama sitting on a bed.

"Vakama! Long time I've seen you" She greeted him, a drawl in her voice. He leapt up, an outraged look on his face when he saw Matau, knife in front of throat.

"Who are you!? What do you want?" Vakama snapped, standing up and ignoring the blue water Toa that protested quietly as he did so. Sorayanna frowned at the other Water Toa, distain clear on her features.

"Down to business as always aren't you Vakama?" She sneered, her eyes narrowing at him.

"You managed to get a girl now did you?" She asked, turning to regard Nokama, eyes looking over scruntizingly. "Well that's something new." She added, sarcasm in her voice. "Sorayanna?!" Vakama asked her, eyes widening as he realized who she was.

"Of COURSE it's me." She sighed. "She's pretty pathetic looking." She added. "And already taken, if I'm not mistaken." She added-her voice bored as if the fact had no interest. Finally though, her eyes fell on Siahta and Nuju, and a horrible grin spread across her face.

"Well, well, if it isn't little Siahta." She purred, and Nuju's glare increased, a snarl spreading across his face.

"Leave her out of this!" Vakama growled, but she ignored him, as she smirked at the girl from behind Matau.

"How are you Siahta? Looks like you've finally gathered up the courage of yours." She smiled wickedly at her, and Siahta glared up at her-though she moved slightly closer to Nuju.

"Sorayanna say what you wanted and leave." Nuju ground out, his body starting to shake from restraining himself.

"But why Nuju?" She asked, a false pout spreading across her face. "I thought you'd miss me." She added, and smirked again. Nuju snarled in reply, and Siahta looked worried, placing a hand her free hand on his shoulder.

"And what I want Vakama?" She asked, turning to Vakama again-ignoring the covered figure on the bed next to him.

"I want…a trade." She said, almost cheerfully, though there was more than a little malice behind her eyes.

"Of what?" Vakama asked cautiously-casting a glance over to Nuju, then to Matau.

"People." She said, the malevolent grin spreading. "I propose, exchanging you're brother Matau, for someone else. I can't leave without a reward, after all." She told him, and Vakama felt the worst part coming.

"Who are you thinking of Sorayanna? Don't play games with me." Vakama threatened. The grin was fully spread on her dark mask.

"I'll give you Matau-" She was cut off as a Matoran ran into the room.

"Vakama! Vakama, the Hunters are at the Gates!" The runner yelled, panic in his eyes. Vakama's eyes widened, and Nuju frowned as Siahta shrunk against the Toa of Ice, but he wrapped his arm around, glaring still at Sorayanna. Vakama turned back to Sorayanna again, urgency in his voice.

"Name your price!" he demanded again, standing up. Sorayanna gave him a dark grin, as her eyes locked with his.

"Matau, for your precious little Siahta."

**

* * *

**

**Only a few more chapters now…-sighs- yeah….yay? I love this story, don't get me wrong, but I really can't wait to get it done….I'm gonna edit it and everything. Some of the things I did….-shudders- yeah, I'm changing it. Not at immediately…but sometime. I'm changing quite a bit…and while I'm at it…anyone you want me to add/take out of said story? I'm really right now, very open to suggestions, or ideas**.


	19. The Battle Begins

I** don't own Bionicle. There. Happy?**

* * *

Jalik, unfortunately had only slept for a few hours before being awakened by a pounding at his door. 

"Toa Jalik! Toa Jalik!" A voice cried urgently.

Jalik stumbled to the door, and grumbling, pulled it open. "Laddie have ye eva heard o' somethin' called SLEAPING?" The Orange Toa asked the small Matoran, anger and exasperation burning behind his normally good natured green eyes.

"Sorry sir…but the Halls are under siege!" The Matoran told him, eyes wide. Jalik stopped and stared down at the Matoran.

"Under attack!?" He cried out, and before the Matoran could reply the Toa was gone, dashing though the halls-seeking out Vakama Metru. Jalik was pretty sure he that instructions were going to be given out-and right now, he needed them.

He gritted his teeth as he dashed though the halls. So the battle of the City had begun. Only one side would remain standing. The other would fall.

Jalik hoped that it was them, that would still be standing.

* * *

Pain. Pain. That's all she knew. Pure, agonizing pain. She wouldn't scream though. She refused to scream. He was angry-furious at her. And to be honest, she didn't care anymore. She had to succeed. The Toa had to win. Tears streaked down her face, as she choked back a whimper. Dear Gods, it hurt so much. 

"You think that I wouldn't figure it out? You think that I wouldn't know? You're WRONG." His voice was like acid as he whispered in her ear.

This was all her fault…she should have been more careful…She screwed her eyes shut, trying to block out the pain.

"So you used the mask, huh?" He hissed in her ear again, as agony flared when he struck her again. "Thought that it would stop me. Stop the Shadowed One. I may not care for him, but once this is over, I SHALL have his head. And….nothing will stop the decent of the shadows. I shall kill Mata Nui, and every. Last. One. Of your PRECIOUS Matoran." He snarled to her, the spirit dagger twisting around in her abdomen with every word.

She could take it no longer. She broke, and her scream pierced the air, shrill and loud. He dropped her to the ground, where she lay still. Though ordinary weapons did damage to spirits, they generally couldn't kill a spirit. But Mata Nui, that dagger hurt. No blood spilled out of her, and she didn't lay dying either. She couldn't die, she was a spirit, and her soul was bound to that mirror.

"Daughter of the Gods." He sneered, spitting on her.

She flinched, but said nothing. "Pitiful. Weak fool. If THIS is what the Gods created to be strong, then I don't even have to WORRY about killing them." He spat, a sneer lighting his steel face.

Tears leaked down her face as she lay there. They had to win…the Toa she had summoned from this other world. They had to defeat all of this evil. The water Toa she had brought here in the first place. She HAD to help them win. Otherwise this world would be lost-burned and destroyed. It was against all rules to do this, to bring another to this world-or any that they didn't belong in. But it was her last hope. This worlds last hope.

Every worlds last hope. For if Soul Stealer, Kanxakth-his true name- won…if he killed the gods, took their souls….there was only a matter of time before he moved to other times, other dimensions. Even if not…

it was only a matter of time then before the Soul Stealers in the other worlds did the same thing.

* * *

Rain fell from the dark sky and thunder crackled over head. Every Hunter stood still, so perfectly still. Statues, to the passerby that didn't look close enough. They were waiting for command, that one command, after the Doors of the Halls were breeched. You could hear the Matoran scrambling for weapons, and to get ready. It was no secret that they were here, just waiting. 

"It is time to end this!" A great voice bellowed throughout the ranks, and a cheer of agreement went up from them all- along with bellows and snarls.

"Set the charges!" The order went up- and the heavy iron balls that were filled with black powder were lit, and an explosion with light and fire and a massive thundering noise ensued-along with a startling rattle of the ground. The echo of the noise rolled though the canyon as black smoke billowed up to them, covering some with the foul smelling smoke.

As the smoke cleared though, the Hunters were met with the remains of the huge ornate doors splintered, melted and pretty much destroyed. A roar of approval went up from the Hunters. Thunder rumbled- as if approving the action.

Hunters leapt off from where they had stood-eager to get a kill. Matoran, along with three Toa in their midst charged out of the remains of the doorway to meet them.

Lightning crashed down from the heavens, and at that exact moment, steel met steel, and the beginning of the end begun.

* * *

Siahta stared in shock at Sorayanna, her eyes wide. She had to be joking. She was insane. What the hell did she want HER for? There was a low snarl coming from Nuju, who was next to her, telling her that Siahta defiantly wasn't hearing things. 

"Deals off." Nuju growled flatly, breaking the silence.

Sorayanna smirked at him as he said this. "Aw…it seems Nuju's being defensive of his girl. How sweet." She cooed, pressing the knife against Matau's neck.

"Then, since the deal is off, and I have no need for him," she went on. "I'll just kill Matau." Red eyes widened in shock at her words, as Siahta's mouth opened in protest.

"NO!" She cried out, jerking forwards. Even if Matau wasn't her favorite person at times, she didn't hate him enough to just let him _die_.

"Leave him alone!" She yelled, and Sorayanna laughed.

"Well, well…looks like you fell in love with the wrong girl Nuju." She told the Ice Toa. "She seems to have interest in someone else." Matau looked incredulously at Sorayanna- well as best he could.

Nuju froze at her words, while Siahta stared at her- face flushing. "I don' love him." She snapped, trying to control her trembling voice as best she could. Sorayanna laughed at her-a sneer on her face.

"Maybe you don't. Then why don't you want him dead? He wasn't that nice to you either darling." She told Siahta. Nuju stiffened, and Siahta frowned.

"I don't love him. But I don't want him dead either." She protested, not looking at Sorayanna, whose smirk grew.

"Somehow, I'm inclined to disagree. Come darling, you don't have to lie. Your going to die anyway-you don't have to live TOO long with the humiliation or guilt of leading Nuju on." She said sweetly-and Siahta felt Nuju's eyes move to her as desperation filled her.

She DIDN"T love Matau! She just…didn't want him dead. She wasn't cruel-and she knew that it would be heartless just to do NOTHING!

"I don't love him!" Siahta cried out angrily. "And I'm not lying! I just don't want him to die!" She protested.

Sorayanna sighed, and rolled her eyes, pressing her knife against Matau's throat again. "Come now darling, this is no fun. You love SOMEONE. So who is it? Come on, it's not that hard. Just say you love Matau, there's no shame in doing so. You're going to die soon enough." Sorayanna told Siahta.

"So, come on now-just admit it." Fear and anger twisted Siahta, along with desperation and confusion.

What did Sorayanna WANT?

"Out with it Siahta." The water Toa said sweetly, as a red line started to appear against Matau's throat. Her heart twisted and she felt sick as she opened her mouth-all too aware of Nuju's eyes on her. She had no choice.

"I….I love…."

* * *

Nokama-on orders of the first Vakama, whom was still visible-left the Healing Wards. She had left her own Vakama behind in the Healing Wards, who had cloaked as soon as the psychotic Water Toa had entered. 

"Just leave." He had muttered to her, eyes warily watching the scene unfold before them.

"If the halls are starting to be sieged then they're gonna need your help. And mine. Tell the other….me…to stay here. And just make sure things don't get too out of hand." He seemed reluctant to tell her that, but Nokama knew in a way, he didn't have a choice. If they saw her Vakama and asked for orders, he wouldn't have a clue and would most likely panic.

She nodded, and he cloaked using his mask, while her Vakama appeared, watching the scene in front of them with a mix of fascination and disgust. "If a fight breaks out-kill the Water Toa." The other Vakama muttered, while her Vakama nodded.

The two of them slipped out into the hallway, and ran. Battle had already broken out in the front of the halls, as they discovered. Matoran were fighting the best they could against the Hunters-and were holding fairly well. Bodies were occasionally scattered though the halls-and some of the halls were already holding fighting in them. Nokama swung her blades viciously, cutting the Hunters chest, blood spurting out of the wounds.

"Sir!" Someone yelled, and then with a quick "be careful," Vakama was gone.

She had no time to shout back, or become angered at her being abandoned, for she was met again with another Hunter. Already she found that fighting in the halls was a hard task. Her blades were scraping against the walls, hindering the movements of her weapons. The Hunter she was fighting seemed to be having the same thing happening to him, for his attacks were easy to dodge.

No wonder the Matoran were having an easier time fighting them in closer quarters. It was easier for them, not really. But harder for their opponents-giving them the greater upper hand. But her hopeful thoughts were again shattered as she witnessed the cruel hacking down of an innocent Matoran.

Even if they had the upper hand, in a way, they would still lose. How greatly, she didn't know.

But she hoped that it wasn't such terrible cost.

* * *

Jalik was at the front of the Matoran as they charged out to meet the Hunters, and he was the first one to strike from their side. But unfortunately, he was also the first to be given a wound. One Hunter he had fought ended up slashing a pretty bad mark in his armor-and now his shoulder was bleeding. 

He growled as he parried another attack from a Hunter who was wielding a both a whip and a scimitar. He really was getting old, wasn't he? The whip cracked just above his ear, and he flinched, and then struck out with his own swords dropping into a wary defensive stance, trying to ignore the sting of sweat in his eyes. He had to hand it to these Hunters. They knew how to fight. And well. He slashed out-channeling electricity though his blade- frying the Hunter he was fighting, and smiled with grim satisfaction, then frowned as he got a moment to survey the battle.

The Matoran weren't doing so well. True, they were holding their own, but that wasn't enough to win this battle. One Hunter matched about five Matoran in stamina as well as strength and ability with a weapon. So, in reality, Jalik figured grimly, they were out numbered. By a lot. But he had no time to think further, as an arrow pierced his arm, knocking him off balance, as he gave a short cry of surprise.

Great, he grimaced. They had archers too.

XxX

The battle was complete and utter chaos. Whenua and Onewa had tag teamed against most of the Hunters-and had taken down quite a few. But there were wounds, and you could only fight so much when the valley was filled with beings. It was raining, blood and mud made the ground slippery and didn't give anyone a very good footing.

Screams howls and curses were very audible-though from which side most of them came, Whenua wasn't really certain. Nor was he sure exactly who was winning. He ducked as an axe flew just an inch or so above his head, and struck out with a column of earth, knocking the Hunter back into his companions with a very loud 'Crack!'

Thunder rumbled, and there was a crackling of lightning somewhere as the sky-which had previously been dark lit up in a brief, but blinding light.

XxX

Onewa wasn't even sure where he was. He knew it was raining, he was wet, and beginning to get cold. There were enemies everywhere- and he struck out again with his proto Pinions, and heard a loud crack as something fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

He didn't even have time to rejoice in killing him, before something whistled sharply down next to him-wincing as he felt something rather sharp graze his arm. There were screams and laughter around him, and the tide of black that he saw that they were fighting was gaining ground. He felt his stomach sink, but like Whenua and Jalik, he had no more time to ponder about this, for he again was engaged with another Hunter who wielded a rather large axe, and he was forced to drop to the ground. He crinkled his face in disgust as he felt the mud squelch as he hit the ground, and the uncomfortable feeling of wet sand against his arms.

"Come and play little Toa!" The Hunter bellowed, and then chuckled as if amused by what he had just said.

Onewa rolled on the ground to avoid the axe blade that buried itself at least three inches deep into the wet ground where he had been only a split second ago. There were curses as he unfortunately rolled into another Hunter, and a few Matoran, and he jumped up again to save himself from being struck at again by the giant axe blade, moving again to the side as he did so.

Well, he frowned as the Hunter again came at him, swinging his axe wildly as if it were a toy. This one either was full of bloodlust, or he was just a plain idiot. Right now Onewa figured, the Hunter was most likely just an idiot. With a stomp of his foot, two slabs of rock came up from under the sand and mud, effectively squishing the Hunter with a rather sickening squelching crunch.

Well Onewa thought, his stomach slightly sick after the noise, that was something that was both effective and something he was _never_ going to do again.

* * *

As soon as Vakama turned the corner, he was met with sharp pain in his chest. He was also met with a dark steel colored face, and cold dark blue eyes which sneered at him. 

"Well, I said I wanted a challenge. Finally I got one!" The Hunter cried out- a dark look in his eyes.

He pulled out a mirror, and smirked as Vakama pulled out his disk launcher. "Tell me boy, have you ever heard of me?" he asked the Toa almost conversationally.

Vakama growled, and loaded a disk. "I don't need to know that in order to know that you're going to die." He retorted.

The Hunter tisked and shook his head. "Well…my name is Soul Stealer." He continued on, as if he had never heard Vakama.

"And do you want to know why they call me that?" He asked Vakama.

Vakama didn't answer- nor did he have he chance to before the Hunter, with an insane cackle, struck his mirror and a blinding light appeared, as well as a hulking, fog like creature, and Vakama recognized as a Makua.

"Because of THIS!" and with out further ado, the ghost like Makua attacked.

* * *

He growled in annoyance as again he dodged the Hunter that was shooting at him. Apparently, he realized with a wry humor, that he had become the target practice. He had managed to-so far at least- keep away from the arrows deadly bite. But it was only a matter of time, and both he and the Hunter shooting at him knew it. "Fall back!" The cry reached his ears-one of the other Toa. 

"Fall back, we can't hold here!" The same Toa cried out-and Matoran around Jalik made a last vicious attack, before falling back quickly. Jalik followed-not even bothering to finish the Hunter he had been engaged with. Arrows rained down on him and the other last retreating Matoran.

"Back to the front of the Halls!" Someone yelled, and Jalik blinked as he realized he was farther away from the broken doorway than just a twenty yard dash.

Had they really gained all that ground? Apparently they had, but at a costly price, he noted grimacing. Matoran bodies littered everywhere-though not to say there were no Dark Hunter bodies. But there were so many…The thunder rumbled overhead again, shaking the ground.

_And Down the Glen, I rode once more…._

One Matoran lagged-a wound to the leg slowing him.

"Coom on laddie!" Jalik roared, not even stopping as he scooped up the Matoran as he retreated-Hunters at their heels, jeers and cries in their words. The Matoran hugged on tightly as the large Toa ran.

"Come on!" Matoran cried to the two-and Jalik knew that there was no way that they were going to make it. Not without letting the Hunters in. But he had to try. Jalik gritted his teeth, and pushed his already weary body faster.

The Matoran on his shoulder glanced behind them, and his body stiffened, as he let out a soft cry.

_With grief my heart, was sore…._

Seconds later, Jalik felt something warm trickle down his back, and knew that the Matoran was gone-body slumped over on his back. They were too close. There was no way….Jalik snarled, and whirled around. He set the body down to the muddy ground-the unfortunate Matoran's blood mingling with it-like the rest of the blood on the field. Warm crimson liquid was smeared all over his large, calloused hands.

"Sorry laddie…" He murmured to the body of the dead Matoran, before standing up.

The Hunters were already there- sneering and laughing at him. "Jalik!" Someone cried-but he ignored them.

"Come on!" The voice was panicked. "Nah." Jalik said over his shoulder-eyes narrowed.

"Tis too lahte fer that…go." He ordered the voice. The voice didn't return, but there was a strangled noise as the person who had spoken realized what he was doing.

"GO!" Jalik roared, shaking the rain from his mask, and drawing his swords.

_For I parted then, with Valiant men…._

"Old Fool." One of the Hunters sneered-and emerged from the crowd. Lariska- he knew her in an instant. The only female Dark Hunter. And the one Hunter who had tried to kill him for a long time. The one Hunter, that he had gotten to know…

"Dan do this Ska…" He asked her-knowing it was worthless. He had known her a long time ago-he barely knew her now. She was so much changed, if she had changed her name, he would have never known it was her.

"Shut up." She snarled. "I'll enjoy killing you…" She told him, and out came two poisoned tipped daggers.

"Ah dan wanna do this…" Jalik sounded like he was pleading.

She sneered. "Then be a good boy for once, and just let me kill you." She told him. He shook his head.

"I'll fight ye Ska…Ah neva said ah wanted ta…" he told her, and then, she struck.

_Whom I never shall see, amore…._

Parry, strike, move back. Her blades were quicker than he remembered, like silver lightning as she attacked him furiously, slashing and hacking at him, then flipping and twisting away from anything he threw at her.

Small lines appeared on his body, and pain started to bloom all over him, while blood ribbons flew. He swung again, and the blade struck true- a deep wound on her side, causing her to stagger. But a swift few blows with her knives, and a kick to his legs, and Jalik found himself on the ground, kneeling in mud, and his own crimson blood.

His breathing was ragged, and the only other thing besides the patter of rain that he could hear.

_But to and fro in my dreams I go, and I kneel, and pray for you…._

And at that moment, Jalik of the ThunderVale realized that he truly was going to die.

"Say goodbye, Mighty Jalik of Thunder." Lariska sneered, and Jalik looked up, eyes flashing.

Summoning the last of his strength, he stood, hefting up his swords, and drawing in a deep breath.

"THUNDERVALE!!" He roared, and attacked, swinging his blades. Lariska barely even moved, except for a twist of her wrist, and the dagger buried itself hilt deep into the great Toa's chest.

He choked, and stumbled, but he didn't stop. He gave a great bellow-and Lariska gave a scream of surprise as his blades went though her-and her body fell heavily to the muddy ground.

_For slavery fled….oh the glorious dead…._

Blood was pouring down his chest, and his breath was labored. But on he fought-like any highland warrior.

He threw himself against the Hunters-giving the rest of the Matoran time to fall back into the halls. Giving them all time to prepare for another onslaught. But a swift blade caught him heavily on the chest, and he stopped, eyes wide.

Pain flashed, and the Orange Toa coughed, blood trickling down his mouth.

He fell to his knees, blood filling his throat, as he hacked it out. Blades were clutched tightly in his hands, and a last cry to his Highland home on his lips.

And thus passed Jalik, Toa of Thunder, and ThunderVale warrior, into the home of his fathers before him.

_When you fell in…..the Foggy Dew….._

**

* * *

**

**I killed Jalik. T-T I can't believe I killed him….-sobs- I think this was a tiny bit rushed, but that's me. But guess what? I have one more chapter and an epilogue (cuz, lets face it. You wanna know what happens afterwards. And I want to do one, so THERE) before this thing is DONE. 0.0 I can't believe it. I'm probably going to rewrite it someday…and I am CONSIDERING (note considering) doing a sequel, or another story with all characters in this story…probably not though. I don't have any ideas for it….yet…shifty eyes so yes, feel free to be sad (or rejoice…) that this story is almost finished. Actually, I have finished it. Just not posting the last chapter right now...Now…the important part. **

**Reviews? PS, the verse of the song in the end is called the Foggy Dew. Check it out on Youtube, it's an awesome song. Sinaid O'Conner version is the best…**


	20. Fall of the City

**Chapter….The Fall of the City**

**I (love to sing) Don't (like fish) Own (a dog and an insane cat) Bionicle (is cool) so (what) there (is something wrong with me)**

**Last chapter peoples!!!**

* * *

She was in utter agony, but she fought to keep conscious. She had to make sure this Toa didn't die. Soul Stealers prize Makua was attacking the Fire Toa, who was doing a fairly good job of fending it off. Spirits could only be killed by destroying them with the mirror, or demoralizing them with hitting the hard enough, for long enough. 

"Fight little Toa…" She whispered softly, biting back the pain. "Fight for all of us….." She knew she wasn't the only one of the Spirits that was agreeing with her at the moment.

"FIGHT!" Someone cried. "Kill the enslaver!" The cry was taken up by the spirits around her as she lay, cradling her stomach. They cried for the defeat of Soul Stealer, and this time, for the first and last time, she agreed. It was too late to try to turn him. She had tried for so long to bring him back to the light, tried so hard to make him see. But she had failed in doing so.

And the only other option left, was to kill him.

Soul Stealer, for all his calm and collected nature, was losing his patience quickly with this Toa. He was avoiding his beast, and occasionally struck it-not doing much of course, it was just a disk launcher. But he was doing more damage than anyone else had-even more that that idiot Thunder Toa that he had fought recently. A snarl rose in his throat.

"Die!" He snarled at the Toa, and the Makua jumped to attack, claws outstretched. The Toa avoided them, flinging himself to the side, and shooting a disk again. The Makua, to his surprise, gave a howl of pain, as flames burst from the small disk. The Makua gave a whimper, and collapsed to the ground. For the first time in his life, Soul Stealer had lost a battle with one of his spirits.

"Impossible!" He snarled, but the Makua did not get up, nor did it move. There was a small wailing noise, and before the Toa's and Soul Stealers shocked eyes, the mist like Makua faded away into nothingness.

* * *

"Nuju" 

There was a long, surprised pause, as Siahta looked down at the floor. Sorayanna blinked, as if not expecting her to say that, but started to laugh.

"Well, well, little Siahta, always spoke the truth, didn't you?" She laughed, as Siahta's face burned brightly, and her fists clenched at her sides. Vakama blinked, raised his eyebrows and got a very odd look on his face. When Nokama had told him to stay here, he didn't think that something quite like THIS was going to happen….very awkward…

Matau coughed loudly at this point in time, as if trying to stop laughing, or provide a distraction, and all eyes moved to him. "Let him go." Siahta growled, her voice shaking, but clearly angry. The Elder female started to laugh again, and shook her head.

"No, no little Siahta…I don't want to do that. Where would my bargain chip be then? How do I know that you wouldn't just kill me?" She asked smugly.

Siahta glared at her-eyes flashing "Stop calling me that. I'm not a little girl you know." She snapped angrily at the former Water Toa, her eyes were brighter than normally, and her powers were starting to work up-and a familiar glow of blue surrounded various objects in the room.

"Aw, cute little Siahta's getting angry." Sorayanna cooed, and Siahta glared at her.

"Shut up." She snapped, her voice trembling with contained emotion.

"Make me." The Water Toa dared. "Not like you can do anything." She sneered- her knife pressing against Matau's throat again. Siahta glared at her-and shut her eyes, trying to force back tears of frustration and humiliation.

"Yes I can." Siahta forced out-opening her eyes, trying to muster what was left of her powers-concentrating on the knife in the Water Toa's hand. If she could just get that knife away…Sorayanna gave a cry of surprise as the knife in her hand was wretched away from her and flew across the room-hitting the wall and falling to the floor with a clatter.

"Nice trick." Sorayanna snarled at Siahta, anger written across her pretty features. "But I have-" She was cut off, as she realized that she no longer had any knives on her. Matau whirled around, and knocked the Water Toa across the room with a loud thud.

"Bad-Sorry Sorayanna-sister. You ran all out of knives." Matau told her-something akin to disgust in his voice. She snarled at him, and struggled against him.

"So? Kill me then Matau. We're all going to die anyway." She spat. "What did you want-ask of Siahta?" Matau asked, his brows coming together. Sorayanna laughed bitterly, her eyes flashing.

"Nothing much. Just wanted to see how grown up the little Toa is. How long she could endure the pain. Who knows? Maybe she would have broken before Nuju did. Maybe she's actually stronger than-Argh!" She let out a strangled cry, as Siahta's hand dug into her throat.

"Y-YOU!" She snarled, anger burning on her features. "You….sick….devil!" She struggled for the words, as her voice rose to almost a shriek. "You were the one who did that to him, weren't you?!" Siahta demanded furiously. Sorayanna's only reply was a strangled noise as her hands tried to pry the younger girls off her throat.

"You tried to have him killed!" Siahta stared at her, her eyes uncomprehending. "You tried to kill your own brother in arms…." She whispered, her eyes angered, but almost…lost. This kind of betrayal was deeper than anything….she betrayed not only the Toa…but…EVERYONE. She betrayed the Dark Hunters-that's why she said she was going to die…

"Let her go." A kind voice spoke to her-Vakama's. "You're going to kill her!" He insisted, his voice firm, as a hand placed itself on her shoulder.

"She tried to…" Siahta shook her head, anger leaving her. Only sickness. "We have to go!" Matau said urgently, to the both of them. "The hall-home is under attack-siege!" He insisted, and Siahta snapped out of her daze.

"Nuju!" Matau said-turning to the Toa of Ice, who nodded, and with a not so light tap to her shoulder, her body froze.

"We'll deal with her later…" Vakama said-then after that, turned to Siahta.

"Where to-?" He asked her, and she shook her head. "Anywhere there's battle. Come-" "Siahta." Nuju's calm voice broke through her-and she froze, and paled.

Oh no…

"Catch up later." Vakama said to her-excusing himself from the private moment, by slipping out the door, and into the winding halls-where were now a battle ground for Hunter and Matoran.

* * *

He was dead. Whenua still struggled to figure out exactly what had happened at the end of the battle, when they fell back. The Toa of Thunder-Jalik, he had held off the Hunters-for as long as he could at least. 

But…why? Why sacrifice himself like that? The Toa of Earth frowned, but yet again was forced away from his thoughts as the Hunters charged again at them. Attack till they were all wiped out, apparently had been their orders. So they had had enough of all the skirmishes, had they?

Matoran and Hunter clashed again, though this time in the winding hallways of the Matoran's long time home. Matoran this time had the advantage, and they now fought for home and life. Though….was it just Whenua, or did…no, that wasn't possible. It was starting to seem…that there were less Dark Hunters than he had thought.

Less of them than he remembered. But all thoughts of that were swept up again in the tide of war, as Whenua sent a pillar of Earth forwards, knocking a few Hunters back, and sucking some down into the earth. Four down, he thought grimly.

Mata Nui knows how many left.

* * *

Even as Vakama had brought down one of this Hunter's Spirits, yet another took it's place. "If you think you can win against me, you're wrong." The Hunter sneered as yet another spirit was summoned in the place of the Makua. A huge, serpent-like beast slithered out of the surface of the mirror, and let out a shriek, fangs dripping with misty saliva. "I will kill you Toa of Fire. And perhaps I shall take you as one of my spirits. Or maybe, I'll just feed you to them." The Hunter told him, eyes glinting. 

"I will kill you eventually. You can't go on like this." He goaded the Fire Toa. Vakama dodged the Beast, as it lunged forwards, fangs open, loading another disk in his launcher. The beast snarled, but to Vakama's surprise, didn't lunge at him, but at something behind him. There was a cry of surprise, and Vakama turned around to see…himself? Oh, right. The other Vakama.

"Need some help?" His double called out- as he too launched a disk at the beast. "Thanks." He called back to his double, his voice curt. He frowned, as the Hunter with the mirror withdrew another spirit-but didn't send it to attack. It circled around him, and he managed to see his face. But unlike he would have expected, he didn't look in the least surprised to see another him. In fact, he only seemed angry.

"Kill him!" He ordered the beast, snarling. "Kill both of them!" The beast only hissed in reply, but again launched it's self at Vakama Metru's double. His double ducked, throwing himself flat, as the beast's jaws flew over his head, into a wall. He wasted less than a second, before taking aim, and firing his disk. It struck the beast-and turned it sold. There was a strangled cry, before the beast slumped down, sprawled across the floor, dead. It's other half-including it's head, was on the other side of the wall. The Spirit Hunter let out a strangled cry of shock.

"Impossible! This is impossible!" He snarled. "You can't kill a spirit, let alone two!"

"Apparently we can!" Vakama turned around, to see his double standing up, brushing himself off. The Hunter snarled, and drew out a wicked looking knife. "I WILL kill you Toa. I will kill ALL OF YOU!" He snarled, and with that, again, he drew out another Spirit. But, to their surprise, it wasn't just another rahi, but a Toa-like figure.

Though…as it formed, it's body slimmed-a female. And ears formed, large catlike ones, along with a tail. She stood there, and there was a bitter look on her face.

"You." The Hunter snarled, and it was quickly apparent, this was NOT who he intended to summon. "What are you doing?!" He demanded, and the spirit didn't reply, brown eyes looking sadly at the two Fire Toa.

"Kill them!" He snarled. The being gave out a strange, almost inaudible cry, but seconds later, the Vakama's found that she was on them-slashing with her clawed hands.

_"I'm so sorry…."_ She whispered as she fought them, and the avoided her. _"I can't help it…he controls us…"_ she told them.

"Why would you be sorry!?" Dodge, roll to the side, load disk.

_"I'm not evil young Toa. I have no choice but to obey him though."_ Her soft, faded voice was despairing as she attacked them-her efforts almost sloppy. _"You have to kill him…it's the only way to end this war."_ She told them, her eyes pleading.

"Kill them you bitch!" The Hunter snarled, rage taking him. Her efforts were redoubled.

"Why are you telling us this!?" Vakama demanded, crying out as her foggy claws slashed his shoulder

. _"It's the only way for you to get home…"_ She added, looking at Vakama's double-who looked clearly surprised. _"The mask is in the mirror…"_ She whispered, while her tail came around, and his double cried out as the spike on the end grazed his neck, as he reeled away.

_"You **MUST** break the mirror…"_ She pleaded with them, as she attacked again. _"You must kill him…"_ She said softly, her eyes filled with pain.

"_It's the only way…"_ She whispered, before she cried out-and her body was dragged away by another spirit-and another feral beast took her place.

Well, Vakama thought, wiping blood away from his shoulder, bracing himself. This was going to be somewhat easier than he thought. Break the mirror she said.

A disk aimed right…that could work perfectly.

* * *

She watched as Vakama-the other one- left quickly, and bit her lip. She sighed, bracing herself for what was coming, as she slowly turned around to face Nuju. She really couldn't believe it. She had just admitted to loving him…to someone else, and of course, he HAD to be right behind her as she said it. 

She felt her face heat up as he looked at her, and her head dropped, and she suddenly found the floor interesting. Very, very interesting.

"Siahta…" She felt the lump in her throat as she forced away the pricking tears in her eyes. She knew what he was going to say…she knew that he was just going to tell her that he didn't love her…that she was being stupid…

"I…" Oh great, so now he was trying to spare her feelings. Mata Nui she wanted to die, this was so embarrassing. She heard him sigh, and felt a cool hand trace down her arm, before lifting her head up to meet his eyes. Icy blue met dark indigo, for a long moment, before he looked away-a faint trace of…was he blushing?

He turned to her again, and Siahta stared at him, not even bothering to hide the confusion she felt. He muttered himself briefly, before he sighed again, and kissed her on the mouth. She stiffened, but after a second, she gave in and responded. Her heart lifted, and she was unable to keep the smile from spreading across her face. Maybe he didn't tell her, but this was enough. She was aware that his arms were around her, as he pulled away, and a smile too, was on his face.

"Thank you…" He murmured, before giving a last brief kiss, slipping something into her hand, and left. Heading off to battle, leaving only Siahta and the frozen Sorayanna in the Healing ward. She smiled slightly but amusement was filling her. He thought she was staying here because she was hurt.

Well, she thought, standing up, looking down at the arrowhead pendant, he was wrong. There was no way she was going to stay here while everyone else was fighting. She fixed the arrowhead pendant between her index and middle finger, the point protruding between them, and as fast as she could down the halls, joining everyone else in the fighting fray.

* * *

Chaos, that was the one word that Nokama would use to describe the battle. Fires were going up, arrows had started to fly though the halls, killing hunter and Matoran alike. The halls were taking damage from Hunter weapons scraping against them, breaking the blades more than once. 

Bodies were starting to build up in the hallways, blood all over, and you could hear the terrible storm raging outside. She fought the Hunters as best she could without destroying her own weapons-but that was easier said than done.

It was hard to maneuver here, being as tall as she was compared to the Matoran. But she managed. She wasn't doing too bad, she reckoned, trying to keep her arms from shaking. Her cuts were shallow, and not too many.

But Mata Nui was she tired! She sighed, and rested her axes for a moment, as the halls were almost disturbingly quiet. The battle was close to it's end then, she supposed. But who was winning, was the real question. She stood up, picking her way though the carnage, checking for survivors. When there was a break, she might as well take advantage of it, she supposed, though already was heading for the rest of the battle.

She just hoped that they were winning…

* * *

Destroy the mirror, she had said. Break the surface. Vakama frowned as he shot another disk at the beast, his arms starting to feel like led, blood flowing out of his chest. But the being had never said why. 

He tightened his lips slightly, as the inner turmoil started. Should he trust her? She was just a spirit, not to mention in the service of this Hunter. But breaking the mirror, on the other hand would theoretically stop the spirits from coming out of the mirror. Break the mirror it was.

He ducked down again, and his double, dug out the last disk between them. There was no second chance, they both knew. One shot, and they couldn't afford to miss. Vakama's double slid the launcher to him, and with that, used his elemental powers to fend off and distract the beast, whom now apparently found him very annoying. Vakama closed one eye, and leveled the launcher. The mirror…finding his target, he sighted it, and let the disk fly.

Someone called out to him, and he turned to face them. His eyes widened, when he realized that it was Siahta calling out to him, standing there, eyes frightened.

"Vakama!" She screamed, and her body lurched forwards. But suddenly, Nuju was there, holding her back, arms wrapped around her waist. She screamed again, and for a moment, Vakama didn't realize why she was screaming. His mouth parted to speak to her, but nothing but a trickle of blood came out. It was then, that he suddenly he realized why she was screaming.

Pain. Burning, scalding ripping pain. He gasped, trying to breathe, but found that he was unable to. He looked down (at least he could move that much) to try to figure out why it hurt so damn bad.

There, sticking out from his chest, was a black hilt of the knife he had seen the Hunter carrying earlier. "Oh…" was all that he could say.

He staggered, and fell to his knees, struggling to breathe properly. He wheezed slightly, feeling the metallic taste of blood well up in his throat, and coughed out the blood, which spattered on the floor. "Vakama!" Siahta was screaming again, her voice thick, as she sobbed.

"Let me go damn it! Let me go!" She screamed-probably to Nuju he realized dimly. The Ice Toa always had a habit appearing when Siahta was going to do something stupid. Maybe Nuju cared for her more than he had thought…

He looked up-and saw the Dark Hunter, standing there a smirk on his face. With horror, Vakama realized that he had failed. The mirror, which was in one hand, remained untouched. Not even a crack. He had missed. He had misse-wait.

Was he just seeing things now? He was sure-positive really, that the mirror was- it was!

The mirror was breaking!

The cracks spread like a spider web across the mirror, and suddenly, with a small explosion, the fragments of silver glass flew into the air, and hit the floor with a soft tinkling, something like a wind chime.

"Vakama…" her voice.

He heard her voice, so filled with sorrow. But he was unable to turn to face her. They had won…they had broken the mirror… He had made it all right.

They had won…

and with that, Vakama Metru faded into the shadows of death.

XxX

His mirror…Soul Stealer stared down in shock at his mirror, and watched in horror as it broke. As it released all the souls that he had captured…as his own soul, which had been locked in the mirror, which WAS the mirror, shattered, and he gasped, pain filling him.

She stood before him, his first capture.

Her dark brown eyes stared down at him, bitterly. Sadly. Lovingly….?

_"I wanted to change you, Kanxakth."_ She told him-her voice faint as always. _"I wanted you to realize that all of this…is wrong. But you didn't listen, and you hated me. And I loved you…_" She sighed, her eyes bitter.

He tried to reply, but all that would come out, were soft sounds. She smiled at him, but not a gentle smile like he usually had seen. It was hard, and cold, forced.

_"You will die Soul Stealer. And I will not pity you."_ She told him, and raised her hand.

_"I will not regret killing you. Think of this, as my last act of mercy for you. You will die slowly without a soul. And the spirits here are not as kind as I am."_ Her hand, after a long moment, plunged into his chest.

**_"A life, for a life."_** She whispered in his ear, and then brushed her lips against his.

_"I love you Kanxakth. Perhaps I shall see you in the after life."_ She told him, and with a final choking gasp, Soul Stealer, Kanxakth, whoever he was, and whoever he might have been, died.

* * *

Nokama stared in shock, as one of the Vakama's died. No…there was no way… She shook her head, and tried to fight off the tears. 

"Vakama..." She whispered, staring at the dead body of the Fire Toa. The spirits whirled around them-snarling and whooping. Toa, Matoran, Turaga, rahi, things that Nokama wasn't even sure what they were, came from the shards of the mirror.

"Freedom!" One of the whooped, and the cheer was taken up though them, eerie laughter ringing. And amongst the shards of glass, there lay a cold gray mask. The female being that had killed the Soul Hunter, stood, and picked up the mask.

"This, young ones, is yours." She whispered, silently handing the Mask to Nokama. "It is not your brother that is lost." She assured quietly. "It is this worlds Fire Toa that is lost." Nokama nodded, took the mask, then without further ado, flung herself on Vakama, and buried her head in his chest.

Maybe it was wrong to love your best friend, but at this point, Nokama didn't really care. She loved him, and that was that.

"Go home young ones. Your time here is no longer needed." The spirit told them.

"But…what about the spirits?" Nokama asked, turning to regard Siahta and the rest-who had silent gathered there. "They will stay here and feed off the souls of the Hunters here, until there is nothing left, then they will hunt everything else." The spirit replied shortly.

"But won't that leave us to die?!" Whenua asked her, frowning.

"No." Nokama interrupted suddenly. "There is an island above here…you can live there." She told them, smiling. "That is where we are. Our Metru Nui was destroyed completely, and we left and found that place." She assured them. "Then you must leave there." The spirit decided, turning to the other Toa. "You must leave as soon as you can. I cannot always persuade the rest of them to not hunt." She told them, her eyes serious.

"Leave young ones." She told Vakama and Nokama, how were standing next to one another, Vakama's arm around her waist.

She tapped the mask, which gave off it's all to familiar glow, and with that, both Nokama and Vakama disappeared from this world, not a trace of that they had even been here left.

XxX

Then next thing Vakama and Nokama knew, they were standing on a very familiar beach, the sea breeze blowing playfully around them.

"Vakama? Nokama!?" Someone asked, shocked from behind. The two turned to see Onewa Metru standing there, eyes wide and shocked.

"You're back!" He exclaimed, and Nokama and Vakama turned to each other, unable to keep a grin off of their faces. Nokama flung herself at Vakama, hugging him tightly, nearly knocking the unsuspecting Toa of Fire off his feet.

"We're home…" She whispered to him, and he grinned, arms around her. There would be time for confessions and conversations later. There would be time to explain what happened, but now, now was not the time.

Vakama was unable to keep the grin off his face at the pure relief of being home, out of that nightmare. He looked down at Nokama, and kissed her forehead gently, unable to keep the bliss away.

They were finally, finally home.

Together.

* * *

"Come on." Onewa said, bringing everyone out of their own thoughts. "Get the airships ready, and sent everyone that is left onto them." He ordered. 

"What will happen once they destroy the Hunters here?" Whenua asked aloud, and everyone froze.

"They will starve, with no soul left to survive off of. Those who were nearly dead when they were captured, may choose to die in peace. I shall." She said shortly, with a bitter smile.

"I've lived far, far too long in this world." She murmured to herself. "Good luck Toa." She whispered, and with that, her form became more and more indistinct, and she faded into nothingness.

"Lets go." Whenua said firmly, and as if his word were command, everyone scattered, getting read to leave for this supposed salvation island. Even Siahta was led away not unkindly by Nuju.

There were no words spoken for anyone's burial, but there were tears shed as they bodies were cremated, the quickest way of setting them to rest. Air ships were loaded, people hurrying to get on-wary and frightened of the spirits that were seen swooping around the city. Some didn't want to leave-but no one really had any choice in the matter, and no one really felt like dying.

"Come on Siahta." Nuju broke through her thoughts as Siahta stared down at the memorial that stood for all of those who had died. She had been here most of the time since the battle ended. No one really bothered her-they quit after awhile, and Nuju glaring at them. She had ended up taking Vakama's death harder than everyone else.

"Siahta." He said gently, resting hand on her shoulder. She turned, and looked up at him silently, her eyes questioning. "It's time to leave." He told her patently. She frowned, but nodded, and slowly stood up.

"I'm gonna miss him Nuju…" She spoke finally, as the pair walked, hand in hand to the Airships that were await them. The Toa of Ice nodded his head, and sighed.

"We all will Siahta." He told her, glancing at the girl out of the corner of his eye.

"He's the only one who really cared you know. Besides you." She sighed, looking up at the airships.

"Siahta, Nuju!" Matau's head popped out from the loading ramp as he called to them, an impatient look on his face. "Come-hurry up!" he told them crossly, and Nuju rolled his eyes, while Siahta smiled faintly.

After they had gotten the Toa of Air back, he was his old chipper self in less than a day-not even affected by the wounds he had received. Their decision, all the Toa, was not to kill her, but to leave the Water Toa behind. She would die soon enough-and deserving fate, Matau snorted.

The pair moved up the ramp, into the airship, along with the other Matoran and Toa, and immediately, the pair left to find a quiet place. Siahta was the first to find one-and the back of the ship, just where the glass sides were cut off.

There was the faint hum of the engine, and the murmur of the Matoran, but other wise, perfectly peaceful.

Siahta lay her head on Nuju's chest, and looked out as the Airship took off from Metru Nui. She was aware of Nuju's arms wrapped around her waist, and at the moment, she was quite content. Sure, she didn't know what lay ahead of them.

Yes, she missed her brother adopted brother, Vakama, terribly. She had left behind the only home she ever knew, the only place she ever knew, into someplace unexplored. But the two of them watched Metru Nui, fade into the silver Sea, the spires dark outlines illuminated by the suns setting, and not a worry was in their mind.

They would face what would come. Because, they had each other, and that was enough.

**

* * *

**

**I be done. Ugh though...I didn't really like this chapter...Well, I DO have the epilogue and everything to write. So eh. There. I'm not really done yet. Hey, did you know, that I wrote most of this in one day? Funny, eh? So, for the last time ever in this story, I'm going to ask you to review. PLEASE. I know there are people who are reading this who aren't reviewing…and I just wanna know ONCE how you like it (or not…) so yeah…review is all I can say.**


	21. Epilogue

**Don't own Bionicle. And Saya, Sorry, I stole one of your characters again XD. (sorry too...I had to go out on a really quick trip with a pissed off mother, so I couldn't post immediatly...lol)**

* * *

I can't believe it. I'm so excited! 

Mother is coming home soon! She hasn't been home in AGES.

Kopaka's getting annoyed though-he says I've been more irritating than usual. Phooey. He's always been mean. I don't care- I still hang out with him.

Well, he isn't the one who's been waiting for mother to get home, so THERE. Oh, I'm sorry. There I go again, launching off into something without explaining myself first. Heeh, Sorry!

Father says I'm impulsive like that…anyway, how rude of me to forget to tell what's going on. Mothers coming home again. She's been gone for SO long, I can hardly wait. But, like Kopaka says, I have to I guess. I miss her a lot sometimes-she's one of the only people who can (this is a quote from Paka boy) _'Put up with my outrageous behavior._' Pfft. Kopaka, you're such a….a…..well, I won't say that.

Cuz I still do kinda like you. Just…don't tell anyone I say this kay? But he can be SUCH and pole stuck up the ass. Really. And it's SOOOO annoying. But anyway. Back to Mother.

Yeah. Well, she's coming home-and soon. Today! I can't wait for it. She's gone for so long-sometimes when I was little, I thought she'd never come back. Father said that I'd cry for days after. Jing was always the only one who'd calm me down. Ah, I love my big brother. But he's the laziest person that's ever existed.

Seriously, if you ever come to Ko-Koro, you'll know him. He'll be the only one that won't greet you (not that any of these popsicles would welcome you…) He'd most likely wake up the next day, walk up, and ask when you got here. Ha, take that big Bro. He sleeps too much, really. I don't get him sometimes.

I mean, how can a person SLEEP that long?!?

Anyway, how do I always get off topic? Heeh, sorry. You see, I'm kinda…scatter brained sometimes. But yeah. I miss mother a lot-I look a lot like her. Jing looks like Father-like his mini clone. But I look like mother. Except for the eyes. I don't have mother's eyes. Father always says that's a shame (he loves mothers eyes) but he doesn't mind much.

He always tells me- as does mother- that I look like someone else. Someone named Vakama. _'You have his eyes'_ they'd both tell me-and still do. I don't know who Vakama was really-but he must have been someone important.

I've heard some stories about him, I guess. I remember mentions of him a long time ago-when I was really little. I think he was someone in a story mother told me. But, they named me after him, you see.

Vakama meant something like _'Bringer of Fire_' or something like that. My name means _'Blossom of the Flame'_-or so Mother tells me. Mother tells me a lot of things-she's really smarter than people grant her for. Heck, she has to be right? I mean, she DOES have to be protector for both Ta-Koro, AND Ga-Koro. She's not a Turaga, neither is father.

But they will be soon, Father mutters. He says that their too old to still be Toa. They look after the Toa Nuva while they're still learning about themselves and their powers and such. But that's why I never see mother much. She's always off at another Village-taking care of the villagers, or the Toa. But I don't blame her- I mean, she's the only one to do it, right?

You know, when I was little, I thought it was unfair that she had to take care of the villages all by herself. She told me that she really didn't mind, and in fact, made her happier. She missed being away from us (at the time, and even now, I still think it's father, more than us…) but she needed to.

She said the Toa who was supposed to take care of Ta-Koro wasn't here anymore. (He had died; she told me when I was older.) And since she was the only one left that was of Ta-Matoran blood, she fell in line to take care of the village.

(Father told me once when she was gone, why she was so upset about telling me that. The Toa who was supposed to be there, for Ta-Koro, was her brother. He died in some war.)

And Ga-Koro, was the same. The Toa there was dead. Mother and Father won't tell me that story, keep saying it's for another day. But since Mother's the only female Toa on the island…then she has to take care of Ga-Koro too. And even sometimes, she jokes that she has to take care of Ko-Koro too. It's funny. Father will only smile, and tell her that she does enough work-and that he can handle one village.

She tells him that the Village, maybe, but not the three children. At first, I didn't get what she meant by that. Jing and I were the only kids! Now I know, and I still find it amusing. She was talking about Kopaka. She's like that. Mother has unofficially adopted Toa Tahu

(who I've met once or twice. He's ok I guess. Just a little…impulsive…) Gali (who has been her a few times. She seems like the only one who can really talk to Kopaka. In a way, I wish I knew her secret!) And, last, but not least, Paka himself. Not that he'll admit to it-but we all know he's touched. He just likes being the tough guy. I think she is one of the only people I know that can stand up to Kopaka, and actually WIN.

Yes, I mean win, as in, he'll back down. It's funny-but Kopaka gets- HEY Kopaka, that HURT!!! Mata Nui- don't read over my shoulder, that's just RUDE! Speaking of which, you scared me!

Grrr….how does he do that? It's so WEIRD. Yes Kopaka, I KNOW you're reading this-I don't care. Don't you snort at me-you know it's true. You always sneak up on me. Honestly, he must enjoying scaring me half to death. Don't roll your eyes at me. I know you are.

ANYWAYS. Mother said that maybe this time, I can come with her to Ta-Koro to visit. I've never been there, but it sounds cool. All the lava and everything. Wait. Kopaka, what do you MEAN you didn't know?

And why are you STILL reading over my shoulder? I told you to stop that. No, you WEREN'T supposed to know that I was going. Why do you care anyway? Tahu's not gonna kill me or anything….yet.

Ugh, honestly, this is annoying. Kopaka, get it straight. I'm not going to tell you this. Leave me alone….ok, getting the creepy glare. Look, Kopaka, just chill, ok? I'm not going to die or anything. I'll be back in a few months. Yes, I told you to chill.

Dude, there's steam coming out of your ears. Ha, just kidding! OUCH! Kopaka! Stop that! See, you've got me off topic again. Grr. See, this is why frosty bothers me.

Oh well. But yeah, I can't wait till I can see mother again. And even more so when we start off to Ta-Koro. Kopaka, stop grumbling. I know you won't miss me that much….will you?

Ermm….awkward moment, MOVING ON!! –Cough- right. Now, as I was saying….I'm not even going to bother Mother when she gets home. I'll see her, but I know there's no point. I mean, it's always the same.

She meets father, he kisses her, and then they spend the rest of the time together, until the morning. It's sweet in a way. I know Father misses her a lot. I've seen him looking at a locket with her picture in it sometimes, when she's gone. I feel bad sometimes for him. But, there's another reason for going to Ta-Koro too. No, not to get away from you Kopaka.

Though that IS part of it. KIDDING, DON'T YOU DARE HIT ME!

Anyway. Mother says there's the story she wrote about what happened there. She says why it's there is cuz she's there most of the time. And that Ta-Matoran don't really read, and something that big would scare them. Ha. Yeah, yeah, Kopaka, laugh. I won't tell you the story then.

Who got the last laugh NOW!? Uh…yeah. I'm gonna try to get mother to tell me about it- I don't wanna read ALL of it!

Yeah, this is the start of my own records-and where I'm gonna write down Mother's story. I hope I can copy it all down right-but I wanna get it from Fathers side too-and everyone else's. I want the WHOLE story. So then, it will be a REAL story. Mother warned me, that something's in there were her own point of view, and were her own, personal thoughts. And it was when she was young-so her view has changed.

I don't know why she warned me of that. I mean, come on, what's the worst that I would see? It's not like she hated father or something. Still, I want to know. Hopefully, I can get them to tell me a little of it later.

(Kopaka's gonna come. I know I've interested him. I'll just say I dragged him along. Icy can't allow himself to be interested in such stories-specially love stories. It's…undignified.) There's something Mother won't tell me though. About some woman she knew.

Her name was Nokama, she said. She was a water Toa. She smiles, when she talks about her-and once she told me quietly, that she's not even sure if she really existed. But she still hears things, down by the Ga-Koro village. Another Village-not our Ga-Koro. But she hears someone else's voice, soft and gentle.

She says it sounds like Nokama. Then, she gets really sad, and admits softly, that it sounds like that other Toa, Vakama, too. But I'm getting too gloomy. Oh! There she is! Kopaka just told me-he just saw Mother!

I have to go now-at least just to say hi to her again. Then I'll tell Jing, and then tag along with Kopaka, and leave Mother and Father alone.

I wanna get down this story. Father told me it's name once.

It's name was Metru Nui, City of Legends….

I think that's how I'll start my story.

I'm coming Kopaka, give me a _second!_

I **PROMISE**, I shall write later, but Kopaka's getting impatient.

_Sayla Metru_

_Daughter of Siahta, and Nuju Metru_

_Island of Mata Nui_

**_END_**

**I'm done. I'm done. It feels so WEIRD saying that, ya know? I'm done. It's strange. I'm done with this fic. It really feels strange. Nice, but strange. Cuz, I know that there's no way now, that I have to sit down once every day or two, and type up three or four pages of storyline, plot, wonder, devise, get angry, erase, add, change the story. I can't sit there at the computer and read all the reviews I got-even if there weren't that many towards the end. Seriously, I really loved reading what you guys think about this-some of them really, truly made my day sometimes-or saved them when I was having a bad one. It was such a blast reading some reviews and I'm gonna miss this. Seriously, all of you who reviewed (and those who didn't, but read this faithfully anyway…you know who you are…) thank you. Thank you so much. I'm really glad you liked it (or, for the person who told me flat out it sucked, thank you for just coming out and saying that.. though, if it sucked, why go reading till chapter twelve or whatever it was, and THEN tell me it sucked?) and I love you all to death. I'm actually going to re-write this later in my life, hopefully you'll read that too…and I am thinking of writing another story here…shrugs eh. But yeah. Really all of you, thank you SOOO much. I really appreciate it all.**

**Sylla Shadowfrost, somewhat regretfully, signing off.**


End file.
